Birthmark
by LittleWishfulThinker
Summary: Roxas is bent and broken, thanks to homophobe foster parents and a heartless Axel. Sora agrees to go with him to try and live with his long lost twin brother, Ventus and his best friend Vanitas. Identical twins will share more than just their birthmark.
1. Chapter 1

Roxas watched his world disappear in the rear view mirror.

Goodbye had never weighed down so heavily on his chest.

It had never made his eyes prick with moisture.

Goodbye had never meant so much before.

Twilight Town kept getting smaller.

The hole in his heart kept getting bigger.

Finally, he ripped his eyes away from the rear view mirror, and stared out into the empty dirt road before him. Out of habit, his right hand came up to his shoulder. He flattened his palm over the fabric of his jacket, and closed his eyes. His foster parents had always told him that a birthmark was a blessing. But they never told him why. But whenever he found himself wishing for something better, his right hand had always found its way to his birthmark, and he would pledge on it as if it were his heart, and hope that his dreams would come true.

"Don't worry, Roxas. You'll be alright."

Roxas turned to his best friend, and gave him a small smile.

"I know, Sora. Watch the road."

Sora beamed back at him, and obeyed.

It was really the worst way to go. Roxas's chest ached at the thought of it. Maybe if he had been smarter, he could have stayed home, where he belonged, and he wouldn't have to go to some godforsaken city. But he wasn't. He had confessed to Axel. And although Axel hadn't felt anything close to affection for him, he let Axel touch him. And Roxas had been just so goddamn stupid, he didn't keep quiet.

He should've seen it coming, he always told himself. He should've seen it coming. He should've known his foster parents would kick him out. He should've known they'd scream faggot at the top of their lungs and cast him out into the street with only the clothes on his back. He should've known Axel wouldn't give a damn. He should've known he would laugh, turn his back, and walk away.

"You don't have to come with me, Sora. You should go home."

"Shut up, Roxas. You can't drive. Besides, Vanitas lives in Radiant Gardens too." Sora said with a wide smile, making Roxas chuckle and shake his head.

"I just… I just don't want to be a burden."

Sora took his eyes off the road to look at his best friend.

Roxas looked back at him.

He found himself thanking whoever was listening that Sora didn't care he was gay. He even dropped everything (including Kairi) when Roxas told him he was leaving for Radiant Gardens to find…

Roxas shook his head at the thought. Thinking about it made him shake.

"You are not a burden, Roxas. You're my best friend. So just shut the hell up and get some sleep."

Sora's eyes were back on the road now, and Roxas smiled out the window. Things were always less dismal when Sora was around. He pulled his hood up over his head and leaned back in the seat, closing his eyes to let the ignorance of sleep whisk him away.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Wow."

Roxas laughed at Sora (as he always did), and looked up at the estate as well. The size was making him dizzy. It looked way too big for one orphan and his foster parents.

"Let's go!"

Sora had titled to enter a full sprint up the lush green lawn, aiming to crash into the huge oak double doors flanked by pillars. But Roxas was just as fast. His fingers curled around Sora's arm, and he yanked him back, eyebrows raised as Sora pouted at him grumpily.

"I'm pretty sure we're NOT supposed to run on the grass, Sora."

Before Sora could say anything back, a loud, screeching noise echoed across the lawn from the estate, all the way to its wide open gates, where Sora and Roxas stood. Their eyes darted around everywhere as a crackly, fuzzy voice blared over invisible speakers.

"Hey, I'm just getting out of the shower, but the front door is unlocked. Make yourselves at home."

Sora's mouth fell open and he stared at Roxas.

Roxas snickered and shrugged.

However, neither of them made a move towards the door.

"Well don't just stand there. I'm assuming you're Roxas, and that's the best friend you mentioned in your letter? YES, I can see you. Just get inside, jeez."

The aired message ended with a slight chuckle when Roxas and Sora began to power walk up the paved road towards the main entrance of the estate.

On the way up to those massive oak doors, Roxas wondered if what he read in his files was true. His foster parents had never mentioned it… but apparently, he had an identical birthmark.

Roxas and Sora half expected to be greeted by a butler, or at least a couple maids. Instead, they opened those doors and stepped into silence. The place was beautiful, well lit, well decorated, but silent.

Sora gazed around, happy, while Roxas wondered if asking for something so drastic out of the blue was really acceptable to the estate's owners.

Roxas felt a warm feeling rush up the left side of his neck. He turned instinctively to his left, just in time to catch him walking out of the hallway towards them.

He had golden hair, swept up flawlessly, just like him.

He had cerulean eyes, piercing yet smooth, just like him.

He had a wicked grin and a glint in his eyes.

Not like him.

As the grinning teen drew closer, Roxas's stomach tied up in knots.

He was not wearing a shirt. Just fitted jeans and a hair towel that hung loosely over his shoulders.

Roxas's eyes wouldn't listen to him. They dragged down from that insanely handsome face to his toned chest, to defined abs, to a very, very low hem of jeans. Roxas blinked at the site of black and white checkered boxers.

He felt a light blush cover his cheeks.

HE was wearing black and white checkered boxers.

His thoughts came to a halt when that golden haired angel stopped in front of him and spoke.

"So you're the brother I never knew."

Roxas bit the inside of his cheek as he nodded, his cheeks nearing blood red as his eyes darted away from the mirror image in front of him and down to his shoes. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he felt the teen's gaze on him. It was setting his face, chest, and…body on fire. He cursed the powers that be for making him sin a double whammy. He's gay AND he thinks his supposed twin brother is the sexiest thing alive? That or he's insanely conceited…

"You must be Sora."

That velvet voice brought Roxas's thoughts back to earth, and he looked at his long lost brother's face once those blue eyes had left his own.

Sora nodded.

"Nice to meet you." He beamed, his blue eyes shining as Roxas rolled his eyes at his overly adorable best friend.

"HEY VANITAS MY TWIN IS HERE!"

Roxas and Sora flinched at the blonde's sudden outburst, and exchanged looks when the blonde continued to smile as if he hadn't screamed at the top of his lungs.

Thumps and thuds came from the hallway behind the blonde, and moments later, a sinister Sora came into view.

It was the only way Roxas could ever describe Vanitas. A sinister Sora. He had piercing, golden eyes, and jet black hair. And he didn't grin like Soras were supposed to. He smirked. Smirked until you couldn't handle looking at him anymore because you were convinced there was a tattoo on your forehead that said SHITHEAD.

Sora gazed at the boy in alarm. He scooted closer to Roxas before raising a finger to point it at Vanitas.

"What? You-you…what are YOU doing here? I was supposed to meet you at that one place!"

Vanitas refrained from face palming, although he had a strong urge to do so. Sora didn't even remember where he had told him to meet him?

"He lives here." The blonde that looked exactly like Roxas only he had insane sex appeal said to Sora.

Sora's eyes narrowed, and immediately, Roxas sent a death glare at Vanitas. He had no idea how Sora knew Vanitas or why they were supposed to meet somewhere, but he pissed Sora off. And nobody pisses Sora off.

"You told me you lived _alone_, Vani."

Sora's voice was calm. And deadly.

Both blondes raised their eyebrows as they stepped back, watching the brunettes. Pet names and lies? Roxas suddenly felt like taking Sora and walking out those unnecessarily huge doors.

Vanitas's smirk was gone, and his mouth pulled into a pout as he looked at Sora, concentrated, as the smaller brunette's chest began to heave. Roxas's eyes widened. Sora's chest heaving means Sora's about to cry. Sora only cries when he shatters a bone.

Before any tears could fall, Vanitas had scooped Sora up, and carried him down another hallway, ignoring his screams and flailing limbs.

Roxas watched them disappear with his mouth open.

His twin laughed, and set a gentle, warm hand on his shoulder.

"They'll be busy for a while. Come on, I'll give you a tour."

Roxas couldn't find his voice, so he nodded dumbly and followed the sexy beast down a hallway, through a foyer, and up a grand staircase down another hallway, around two corners, until they came to two large doors, just like those in front.

"This is your room."

Roxas smiled weakly at the large doors.

His twin blinked at him curiously.

"Are you okay?"

His twin leaned in close, dangerously close to his lips. His pretty face was right up next to Roxas's, and said blonde was fighting hard not to blush. He wondered if his twin had something against decent clothing.

Roxas nodded, looking away.

"Come on. You haven't said a word to me."

His twin grasped his chin and moved Roxas's face so that he was looking into identical cerulean eyes.

Roxas blinked, and blushed.

His twin smiled.

And it lit his heart on fire.

He leaned in close, and wrapped his arms around Roxas, pulling him into his damp chest.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you, Roxas."

Roxas swallowed, and closed his eyes tight, wishing the tears away. His arms wrapped around his twin's bare torso so naturally, and his head fit perfectly into the crook of his neck. As he held him tighter, he could feel his heartbeat echo into his own chest.

"Thank you Ventus."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sky was a deep gray. Roxas was cold.

He shivered, and closed his large bay window, pulling on a sweater as another shiver racked through his spine. It was only his first night, and he was sure he was going to get pneumonia.

The room was too cold. The ceiling was unnecessarily high, the marble floors felt like ice, and all of the furniture was leather. Even the bed sheets and comforter were ice cold.

He climbed under the sheets anyway, wondering if should just sleep in his jeans instead of dealing with frozen legs and boxers. He buried himself deep into the nearest pillow and prayed for sleep. He hated thinking about it all.

Like a flash of lightning, acid green eyes invaded his mind, and his chest lurched and ached. He groaned into the pillow at the physical pain, and rolled over onto his side. He drew a pillow and pressed it firmly against his chest, trying to push the ache back into the depths of his chest. All he wanted was sleep.

Roxas lay there, eyes squeezed shut and chest aching, for what seemed like an eternity. His eternity was cold and empty. His eternity made it hard to breathe. His eternity seemed to revolve around a pair of green eyes that never looked at him the way he wanted them to.

He didn't feel the cold tears run down his cheeks.

He didn't hear his doors open across the large room.

He didn't hear the soft pad of bear feet on the marble floors.

He didn't hear the creak of the mattress when an extra body climbed on top.

He didn't hear his voice the first time he called him.

But he felt his hands, warm and strong, wipe something cold and wet off of his face.

He heard his name the second time it was whispered.

He felt strong arms pull him up and hold him to a strong chest.

Roxas didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was.

His arms wrapped around his comforter so naturally, and his head fell in the same place it had earlier.

He couldn't help it. He was dying inside.

"Ventus."

"I'm here, Roxas."

A gentle hand rubbed his back comfortingly, and rocked his body back and forth, lulling his heaving chest into a calmer, weaker state.

Roxas opened his eyes.

There were tears running down Ventus's cheeks.

His blue eyes were glossy under the moon light.

Roxas sniffled as more tears ran down his own cheeks.

First, Ventus brought his hands up to wipe away the tears, his own cerulean pupils straining to maintain a steady face. He frowned, his lips pulled tight and small as he continued to wipe the tears that just wouldn't stop falling from his twin brother's eyes.

Roxas's hands reflexively curled into fists, grasping Ventus's shirt as the two sat on the bed, staring into each other's eyes.

Roxas saw Ventus.

Ventus saw damage.

Roxas was being pulled closer to Ventus, but not into his chest.

Just when he realized the situation was far from what it had been a moment ago, Ventus ran his tongue gently up Roxas's cheeks, licking the salty tears away as Roxas blinked, stared, blankly into Ventus's neck.

It felt so nice.

But it was so wrong.

Roxas was frozen. He didn't know what to do.

He wanted this, but it was so wrong.

Ventus moved his soft lips over Roxas's gently, placing a soft kiss over his lips, before stroking his cheek, now free of tears, and moving his lips and searing hot tongue to his twin brother's neck.

He sucked lightly, holding Roxas firmly but gently against him, feeling the identical body shiver in his grasp. He grazed his teeth over the soft porcelain skin, and the hand that rested on Roxas's back travelled just a bit more south.

Roxas pushed Ventus away roughly, turning away to stare at the bed sheets, his chest heaving and his eyes growing tired. He gripped his shirt and gritted out the words he never wanted to say.

"Don't touch me."

Ventus blinked, but nodded all the same. All he wanted was for Roxas to look at him, like he had when he was crying… but now it seemed his urges had destroyed whatever was between them. He got off of the bed and exited the room calmly and quietly, closing the door with a small good night, and a silent wish that Roxas wouldn't hate him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ventus poked at his eggs.

Pouting, he heaved a sigh and pushed his plate away.

Vanitas's eyebrow twitched.

Ventus heaved another sigh, and unceremoniously plunked his head down onto the glass surface of the table.

Vanitas gritted his teeth.

Ventus heaved another heavy sigh from his new position.

Vanitas snapped.

"Shut UP man, I can't eat when you're sighing like a girl!"

Ventus turned his face to the side, pouting at his best friend. His cerulean eyes were wide and glossy. Much to Vanitas's chagrin, he looked cuter than a puppy.

Vanitas rolled his eyes, and shoveled some bacon and eggs into his mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked around the food in his mouth, pointing an accusing fork at the blonde.

The blonde sighed again (Vanitas glared), and turned away.

"Nothing." Ventus said sullenly.

Vanitas caught those blue eyes peek at him.

He huffed. He would play his damn game. Only because Ventus let him live there without paying rent. Well, he did have to cook for him… but he loves cooking anyway.

Anyway.

Vanitas swallowed the deliciousness in his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Don't tell me you molested your twin brother and he rejected you."

Vanitas sneered, leaning in towards his best friend and wiggling his eyebrows.

Ventus's face turned to face him fully.

Vanitas watched in horror as his cheeks flushed crimson and his bottom lip began to quiver slightly.

"He-he told me not to touch him…" Ventus whimpered out (in the manliest way possible).

Vanitas's face got red. He shot up out of his chair and stared at Ventus, mouth wide open.

"Holy-Holy SHIT Ventus! What the hell?"

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!"

"Don't tell ME that! Where's Roxas? JEEZ did he leave?"

Ventus plunked his head back down onto the glass table, this time hard enough to make the plates rattle.

Vanitas gulped, turning a worried gaze at his best friend. The kid was a mess. He was damaging his face freely. The conceited prick never did that.

"Ventus…"

"He's still asleep…"

Ventus murmured from his position of shame, pouting into the reflection of his face. It looked like Roxas.

"You checked?" Vanitas was talking lower now, almost at a whisper as he sat back down. He watched Ventus's blonde head nod in response.

"Ven… I didn't even know you were gay…"

Ventus's head shot up and he pouted (yet again) at Vanitas.

"I'm not gay!"

Vanitas raised his eyebrows.

"Whatever. Like you can talk. Where the hell is Sora? Did you fuck him so hard he couldn't make it down the stairs?"

Vanitas's eyes widened.

Ventus smirked in victory.

"SHIT thanks man, I almost forgot! I'm supposed to bring food up to him!"

Ventus's smirk fell, and he watched in shock as his best friend took his plate of eggs and bacon and ran out of the grand dining room.

Ventus opened and closed his mouth a few times before giving up on finding the appropriate words.

Sora was gay?

Does that mean Roxas is gay?

But that means that they could've been together… they came together… Roxas asked in his letter if Sora could live with them… Ventus had agreed…

Ventus was pouting again. He smacked his head back down on the table, and sighed again.

"I'm pretty sure that's not healthy."

He jumped up and whipped around to see a sleepy Roxas take a seat next to him.

The blonde was adorable.

His blue eyes were bright yet drowsy, his golden locks were mussed up in all directions, and he smiled sleepily at his twin before dragging Ventus's abandoned plate so that he could stuff his face.

Ventus only stared.

He just didn't know what to do.

Roxas was still half asleep.

He had violated him last night.

But the kid was smiling at him.

And he was just so fucking adorable.

Ventus reminded himself he was not gay.

"Did you make this?" Roxas asked drowsily around some eggs in his mouth.

"Nah, Vanitas is the cook."

"It's good."

"I'll tell him you liked it."

"Hm… Sora up yet?"

Ventus chuckled, shaking his head.

"Uh, Vanitas said he's not feeling well. He probably won't be coming downstairs today. Or tomorrow." Ventus couldn't help but chuckle again, trying uselessly to hide it behind a cough.

"I didn't know Sora was gay…" Roxas blinked sleepily at Ventus.

Smart kid.

Ventus smiled at the knowledge of Roxas's ignorance of Sora's sexual orientation. They were definitely not together then. He still had a chance to throw that blonde down and make him scream all night long.

"I almost froze to death last night." Roxas commented, nibbling on a piece of bacon. Ventus zeroed in on those soft lips. He wanted to kiss them again. Badly.

"Sorry. I'll bring you some more blankets tonight."

Roxas stopped eating, suddenly aware of Ventus's eyes on him. His eyes swept down and to the side, and he bit his lip, blushing a light shade of pink.

Ventus stopped himself from throwing that blonde down and fucking him hard.

He reminded himself he was not gay.

No.

He was bicurious.

That and he was into incest. Twincest.

His thoughts were pulled back into reality when Roxas's voice floated through those soft lips in an almost hushed tone.

"Actually… I… it got a lot warmer when you uh… held me…last night…"

Ventus's eyes widened as his twin scratched the back of his neck uneasily.

"B-but yeah, more blankets would be nice…"

Ventus grinned. Little Roxas had no idea what he had just done. He had just given Ventus the okay to molest, suck, fuck, and lick him. Ventus's day had just turned around completely.

He got out of his chair, and kneeled next to Roxas's, looking up into that adorable, blushing face.

"Do you want anything else, Roxas?"

Ventus placed a warm hand on Roxas's bare leg, and smiled when Roxas blushed a bit more.

"No, thank you. You're already doing so much for me." Roxas looked away again.

Ventus slid his hand further up his twin's thigh, getting closer to that special place.

"I-uh… I'm sorry for… for pushing you last night… I-I just, I—I"

Roxas let out a small gasp, his hands gripping the edge of the glass table as his whole body twitched.

Next to him, Ventus smirked, and planted a soft kiss on his hand.

His older twin's hand was gently rubbing Roxas's soft cock through his checkered boxers. And that twin was giving him a look that told him it was either run or be eaten.

Roxas knew it was wrong.

But he wanted it so bad.

So he let out his sexiest moan when Ventus cupped his balls, spreading his legs out further and bucking his hips, allowing the blush to spread across his cheeks.

Ventus blinked.

Damn.

His pants were suddenly unbearably tight.

Roxas looked Ventus in the eyes.

Axel had touched him like his twin was before.

He had held him before.

He had screamed his name before.

Roxas needed this. He needed to feel loved. He needed it so bad.

So he just kept on whimpering and moaning and bucking his hips like the dirty slut Axel had branded him to be, and didn't stop his twin when he started to pull at the hem of his checkered boxers, licking hot lines up Roxas's stomach as he crawled in between his younger twin brother's spread legs.

Roxas bit his lip.

Ventus pulled his boxers off, and smirked at the leaking, pulsing cock before him.

Ventus had never sucked a guy off before, but he knew what would make a guy feel good. Plus, he paid close attention whenever his ex girlfriend licked his shaft from his base to his tip so goddamn good.

As Ven's mouth descended on Roxas's dick, the wet heat surrounding his need deliciously, all guilty thoughts of replacing Axel with Ventus were wiped out with pleasure.

Ventus forced more of Roxas's cock into his mouth, and thoroughly licked the underside of his twin's dick as he swallowed around the pulsing member.

His twin shrieked and grabbed fistfuls of his blonde hair, shivering as Ventus began to bob his head up and down, his nose coming into contact with Roxas's pelvis every now and then as he deep throated him.

Ventus was getting harder. The taste of Roxas's pre-cum and swollen dick in his mouth was setting his body on fire. And the way his twin moaned, whimpered, and blushed was enough to make his cock start leaking.

Roxas gasped as Ventus released his member with a pop, and smirked at him, running warm hands up and down his thighs.

"Can I kiss you, Roxas?"

Ventus husked, leaning slightly on his twin's body as he ran a hand over Roxas's arousal.

Roxas blushed, remembering his behavior the night before, and the sudden change in the heat of the moment. He wondered why the hell Ventus would ask if he had already decided he could suck his cock on his own.

"Yes…"

"So I can touch you?"

Ventus asked sweetly, smiling and nuzzling his nose against Roxas's.

"Obviously." Roxas pouted.

It was short lived. Ventus had crashed his hungry lips against his twin's, and was immediately granted access into the wet cavern.

Roxas moaned as Ventus's tongue slipped inside his mouth, the hot muscle pushing deliciously against his own tongue. His arms would around Ventus's neck, and he pulled his long lost brother closer.

Something clicked in the back of Roxas's mind.

The younger of the twins let out a whimper, breaking the kiss, as one of Ventus's fingers entered him, to slide in and out at a steady pace.

Roxas shivered at the sensation—he could never get used to it.

Ventus watched the blushing blonde carefully.

"Does it hurt?"

Roxas could hear the concern leaking through his words.

He knew he was supposed to say they were moving too fast.

But he wanted it so bad.

"No, I'm… I'm fine…" Roxas huffed in between deep breaths, smiling at Ventus, whose cerulean eyes never left him.

Ventus nodded and added another finger, kissing Roxas gently on the neck as the young boy shivered, and bucked his hips, whining at the new addition.

Ventus licked a hot trail of saliva from the base of Roxas's neck all the way up to his ear. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of Roxas's ass, smirking at the whimpers and moans that set his body on fire. It felt so right. Roxas had always been so far away. And now he had him. He was all his now.

Panic broke quickly over Ventus's face, hidden from view from Roxas as he continued to suck on his sensitive spot. As Roxas writhed and moaned beneath his touch, Ventus realized he didn't know the first thing about gay sex. He had only started fingering Roxas because that's what he normally did with girls.

Ventus focused on the heat surrounding his two fingers.

It was incredibly tight.

He bit Roxas lightly as he recalled how fucking thick his cock felt in his pants at that moment.

How the hell was he going to fit it in his delicious blonde?

His two fingers could barely make it all the way in…

And how could he tell if Roxas was in pain? Would he really tell him if it hurt?

Ventus wondered if Roxas was a masochist. He couldn't help but grin at all the possibilities before them if that were even slightly true.

Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs and clung to Ventus, shivering as hot cum shot out of his softening cock and onto Ventus's face and neck.

Ventus blinked, his fingertips still pressed up against a slightly spongy something in Roxas's ass.

Ventus was still wondering what the hell he did when Roxas took his face in his hands, and returned the favor from the night before.

Ventus's cock pulsed as Roxas licked his own hot cum off of his face, his tongue sending the sweetest sensations all the way down to his groin. And then there was the sight of Roxas's half naked body right before him as Roxas moved to lick his cum off of Ventus's neck. Roxas's legs were still wide open, his limp cock still leaking a little cum, with Ventus's two fingers still buried deep in his entrance, which was clenching around his fingers.

Ventus gulped, imagining his cock in Roxas's ass instead of his fingers. Roxas, in the same moment, bit down harshly on the juncture between Ventus's neck and shoulder.

Shuddering and moaning low in his throat, Ventus came hard, his cum soaking his pants as he shivered in Roxas's arms.

"Oh my god."

Both blondes whipped their heads to look at the hallway entrance.

There stood Sora, eyes wide and mouth wide open.

Behind him was a smirking Vanitas, wagging a silent finger at Ventus.

Ventus blinked.

He had forgotten they were in the grand dining hall.

He had forgotten that Roxas and he were not the only ones in the house.

He had forgotten that echoes could be carried across rooms, through hallways, and down stairs very well in the estate.

But above all, he had forgotten to take his fingers out of Roxas's ass.

Behind him, Roxas bit his lip and shifted his hips, liking the way Ventus's fingertips felt against his prostate. He moaned a little, ignoring Sora's second gasp and Vanitas's low chuckle.

Ventus turned his head back to his twin and smirked.

So the two had been thinking the same thing? They really were identical twins.

Winking at the brunettes standing in the hallway, he held Roxas's limp cock and began to lick the remainder of the cum off of it, his own arousal hardening once again in his pants as Roxas let out a strangled moan before biting his own hand to contain it as he shivered violently, spreading his legs wider on the chair, his boxers sliding off one of his legs completely to fall on the floor.

Vanitas chuckled again and Sora gasped a third time as Ventus began to push his fingers in and out of Roxas's ass.

**Forgive me…**

**I know I said the smut would come later,**

**But ALL I CAN WRITE IS SMUT :o**

**So, yeah, there it is. It isn't all the way, but it's there.**

**But I really do need the smut to move the story along.**

**Please continue to review! It keeps me writing ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

"OH MY GOD! S-STOP! STOP! WE'RE STANDING RIGHT HERE! STOP!"

Sora's face was crimson as he stomped his feet and threw up his hands to clamp his ears flat against the sides of his head.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE BROTHERS!"

He screeched, shaking his head.

Roxas suddenly stopped moaning.

Ventus's mouth froze on his half hard cock.

Identical cerulean eyes turned to look at each other.

Vanitas raised his eyebrows.

In a flurry of curses, loud thumps, scrambling and Sora's continuous screeches, the twins separated—Roxas grabbing his boxers and hurrying over to Sora, and Ventus backing up to lean against the nearest wall, Vanitas crossing the room to help him stand on his feet steadily. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that all that excitement would have adverse effects on his best friend's condition.

He was right.

Ventus's eyes looked a little unfocused as he leaned against the wall, heavily, taking deep breaths.

Ventus was trying hard to focus on the floor. All the physical activity had caught up to him. The room seemed to tip to the side, and he shook his head, closing his eyes as his right hand came up reflexively to hold his left shoulder. He dragged the side of his thumb over where he knew his birthmark was.

Roxas, attempting to get his boxers on without making any eye contact with Sora, stared at Ventus's hand. Reflexively, his own hand flew to his left shoulder, and he flattened his palm against his blessing, his connection to the boy across the room.

"You naughty, naughty boys." Vanitas shook his head, smiling, as he took one of Ventus's arms and threw it over his shoulder, pulling the blonde off of the wall and letting him lean on him.

"You should know better than to go at it in the dining hall."

Roxas blushed a deep red, and moved his hands to cover the slight bulge in his boxers.

"I'll take him up to his bedroom so he can rest." Vanitas said in a more serious tone, walking his best friend out of the room as the younger blonde stared after them.

Sora opened his eyes and took his hands off his ears, peeking around the room.

He found Roxas staring sullenly at the hallway.

Roxas pouted a bit more.

Was Ventus okay? Was he that disgusted after realizing what they were doing? A blow to the chest echoed through him as he was reminded of acid green eyes.

"YOU DIRTY, DIRTY BOY."

Roxas blinked, and turned to a beaming Sora, who was pointing a finger at him.

"You were about to get your ass fucked by your twin brother."

Roxas blushed, but sassed Sora right back.

"Like you can talk. Have fun walking down the stairs, Sora? Bet it didn't feel anywhere near as good as having Vanitas's cock up your ass!"

Sora blushed and gasped, still pointing at Roxas.

"At least he put his cock in me! All you got was a finger fuck! What, Roxas, your scrawny ass not good enough?"

Roxas hurled his body at Sora, who was taken down easily.

The blindly hit each other as best as they could while they laughed.

"Oh god, you're such sluts."

Both pairs of blue eyes looked up from the ground to see Vanitas smirking in the hallway.

Sora pouted at the insult, but Roxas had other things on his mind as they pushed themselves up off the floor.

"Is Ventus okay?"

Vanitas almost smiled at Roxas before answering.

"Yeah, he's fine. He just needs to sleep. He got a little too excited, thanks to you."

A wink and a chuckle later, Roxas was murmuring something about a shower and running out of the dining hall.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ventus woke up to a dark room and cold blankets.

He blinked slowly, and tenderly lifted his head off of the soft pillows. Sitting up, he groaned.

Cumming in his pants and passing out right after was not a good idea. Now he had dried cum in places that made him uncomfortable.

He sat up fully in bed and ran a trembling hand through his golden locks. He grinned despite his shivering, reaching over to his bedside table and popping a few pills as he contemplated what he could do to Roxas next.

He made a mental list for his plan of action.

Ask Vanitas how to do the dirty deed with a guy.

Watch some gay porn to develop the ever important technique.

Master foreplay.

Learn what Roxas likes and dislikes.

Convince Roxas Twincest is FUCKING GREAT.

Fuck Roxas.

Ventus nodded in appreciation at his six step plan. He could feel the effectiveness

seeping out of his thoughts.

Peeling his jeans and boxers off, Ventus padded through his room to his private bathroom for a hot bath. Absentmindedly, his hand came up to his birthmark as he turned on the tap.

Watching the hot water fill the porcelain tub, he gritted his teeth against something he had dreaded his whole life.

He ran to the toilet.

Doubling over in the pain that racked through his chest, He coughed up a large clot of blood, and hurled it into the toilet, flushing and closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see it.

His body trembled as he took deep breaths, his eyes screwed shut as he urged his body to return to normal. He begged it to stop. He had taken his pills. And yet it never stopped.

He crawled away from the toilet, and climbed into the hot bath, sighing at the welcoming warmth. Sinking down deeper into the water, his hand came once again to touch his birthmark.

XXXXXX

Roxas looked at the clothes on his bed, trying to figure out where the hell they had come from. He bit his lip, unable to find an answer.

The day before, after a tiny tryst with his twin, Ventus had passed out and slept all day and seemingly all night. Roxas ate breakfast with Vani and Sora, took a long shower, and had come out to find a brand new set of clothes, which he very much needed, laid out neatly on top of his bed.

Shrugging, he pulled his towel off of his body and got dressed.

Once he had the shirt on, it was obvious that they were designer. It was also obvious that his twin brother had spent a lot of unnecessary money on them. He sighed, and flopped down on his bed.

Ventus really was taking care of him…and so well.

Roxas sighed again and opted to lie down, maybe take a nap, and NOT think about those dangerous, green eyes.

Roxas's eyes snapped open at the sound of the mattress creaking.

He blinked at the young man climbing on top of him, hovering and smirking at him.

"Axel?"

The name was whispered, lost in the air.

The redhead smirked wider and leaned in close, kissing Roxas on the forehead.

Roxas blushed, and sunk further down into the bed, turning his head away.

"Roxas."

Roxas turned to look at Axel in surprise.

He had never heard so much care, so much tenderness, so much love in Axel's voice.

"What—what are you doing here?"

Axel chuckled and licked a wet line from Roxas's neck up to his ear, and he nibbled on the lobe as Roxas panted.

"You let Reno touch you, didn't you?"

"Wh-what? No!"

Axel lifted his head and faced Roxas again, grabbing the blonde's wrists and pinning them above his head.

"Didn't you."

Axel's eyes narrowed, and green acid glared down at wide cerulean blue. Axel ground his hips in between Roxas's spread legs, hard.

"Axel!"

Roxas cried out in pain as Axel's hands tightened around his wrists and Axel's grinding began to hurt him.

"Axel stop!"

"You fucking slut—you know you like it."

"No! S-stop! Please!"

Roxas tried to free his arms, but Axel was too strong.

Axel lunged at Roxas's neck, biting down harshly and drawing blood.

"You need to be punished, Roxas."

"No… please, Axel…stop…"

Roxas whispered, pleading, his arms straining with the effort to free themselves. Tears were pricking at the back of his eyes, but he would not cry. He could not cry. Every time he had cried before, Axel had just hurt him until he couldn't cry anymore.

So Roxas saw that it was a battle that could not be won, and turned his head to the side, closing his eyes, trying to imagine that Axel touched him because he cared for him.

Axel chuckled low as Roxas silently submitted.

He bit Roxas's neck again, smirking as the blonde gritted his teeth and flinched.

"You stupid whore. No one is allowed to touch you but me, understand?"

Roxas kept his eyes shut.

His mouth didn't move.

He whimpered as Axel lifted him up, and set him on his stomach, over his lap. He opened his eyes, and stared at the bed sheets in his face, waiting for it.

Axel's hand collided harshly with Roxas's clothed bottom, causing the blonde to hiss and writhe, trying to squirm out of Axel's grasp.

But Axel held him in place and smacked Roxas's bottom again, snickering.

"I said, do you understand?"

"Y-yes…"

Roxas squeaked out, fearful of the next blow.

Axel grinned, running a finger down Roxas's spine.

"Good, faggot. Know your place."

Roxas nodded, tears falling from his eyes.

He tried. He tried so hard not to cry.

But there he was, and there was Axel, glaring at the salty tears that ran down his cheeks.

Axel threw him on his back, and pinned his arms to the bed with his hands, using his knees to pin Roxas's thighs down.

Roxas grunted in pain, closing his eyes as more tears began to fall.

Axel leaned in close to Roxas's face, and grasped the blonde's chin harshly.

"OPEN YOUR EYES!"

He screamed in Roxas's face. Roxas obeyed when those fingers threatened to bruise.

"ISN'T THIS WHAT YOU WANTED ROXAS? DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU LOVED ME? ISN'T IT?"

Roxas's tears overflowed as he choked out his response.

"Axel—axel stop…"

"DON'T YOU LOVE ME? YOU FUCKING WHORE ANSWER ME!"

Roxas whimpered, and nodded his head.

When he had confessed, he had dreamed of much better things than this.

"You slut. You dirty slut. You tell me you love me, then fuck my brother? Such a dirty whore."

Axel's voice was low and dangerous.

Roxas opened his eyes again.

"I didn't! Axel I swear, I didn't! We didn't do anything, Axel—I"

Roxas blinked, fresh tears spilling out of his eyes as his cheek seared with pain, his head pushed to the side with the force of the slap.

"Shut up." Axel growled, grasping Roxas's face again and smacking the other cheek just as hard.

Roxas lay there, paralyzed.

It was always at these times when he wondered why. Why he loved him still. Why he stayed. Why he would take a half hearted apology the next morning and receive the same treatment the same night.

Just like every other night, Roxas let is boyfriend have his way. He was quiet when Axel told him to be, he screamed and moaned when he entered him, and licked whatever Axel told him to.

Roxas loved Axel.

Axel began to peel off Roxas's clothes, as well as his own.

He smirked down at the shivering, crying blonde, and slapped his face again.

"What, Roxas? Nothing to say now? Just gonna let me fuck you, huh? Yeah, that's right you fucking slut. You want it."

More tears spilled out of Roxas's eyes as he turned away from Axel, closing his eyes and wishing the redhead would love him after if he did what he wanted.

Roxas loved Axel. So much.

"Spread your legs."

Roxas whimpered, and did as he was told, his right hand reflexively gripping his left shoulder. His birthmark, his haven.

Axel smacked the blonde's hand away, and entered Roxas without mercy, tearing the small boy beneath him.

"Uuuhhhnn." Axel moaned out in pleasure, immediately pounding into Roxas, tearing his entrance further as the boy continued to whimper and cry.

"Fucking slut… letting other people fuck you… you should know better, you fucking whore."

Roxas kept his eyes closed and gritted his teeth, the sensation of being torn apart ripping up his spine and heart. He couldn't scream. If he screamed, Axel would hit him. So he screamed it all in his head.

Stop, please. Stop Axel, please. Axel, I didn't cheat on you. Axel, please, I love only you. Please stop Axel. Axel. Stop. Stop. Stop. Please, Axel, I love you so much. Please Axel, please stop. Stop.

Axel began to stroke Roxas's limp cock vigorously, grunting and moaning as he continually thrusted into the frail boy's body.

"I can't here you, Roxas. Say my name." He growled, squeezing Roxas's cock so hard that it hurt.

Roxas screamed, loud, when Axel tore his entrance further, and followed it up with even more tears and Axel's name.

Axel smirked down at Roxas, slapping his face hard again.

"Now beg for my cum."

Roxas had no more tears to cry. So he closed his eyes, and tried to wish the heart break away.

Another hard slap to his face made him open his mouth.

"P-please, Axel, I want your cum." He said quietly, his voice hoarse and his body aching with pain.

"Fuck yeah." Axel grunted, pounding into Roxas harder than before.

The redhead came hard, thrusting and riding his orgasm out as Roxas endured the intense pain.

"Roxas."

Roxas furrowed his brow, his eyes still shut tightly.

That voice… it wasn't Axel's.

"Roxas. Roxas!"

Roxas opened his eyes, and blinked up at the boy holding him tightly to his chest.

Ventus ran a loving hand through Roxas's hair, and kissed his forehead, rocking him back and forth gently as Roxas felt the last of his tears slip down his cheeks.

"It's okay, Roxas, I'm here."

Roxas nodded and buried his face into Ventus's chest, not knowing why he was there, but thankful he was.

"It was just a dream." Ventus kissed his forehead again, holding him tighter.

Roxas stayed silent.

He wished Ventus was right.

But Roxas remembered those days so vividly, and every time he closed his eyes, they came back to haunt him.

Not a dream, but a memory that came back repeatedly to tear him to pieces.

**Neglecting my homework to update for you guys!**

**Because you're all just so fricken nice **

**Please continue to Review!**

**To o0CheckMate0o: I know that I said I would put that special part in the second or third chapter, but I had to develop the situation first, so please be patient with me **


	4. Chapter 4

Ventus woke up to find Roxas's pretty little head tucked in the crook of his neck, with his twin's hands curled up in fists, held closely to his slowly rising and falling chest. The younger twin's eyes were swollen and puffy, and he breathed out shakily through his slightly parted mouth, his eyebrows furrowed.

Ventus frowned at his twin, feeling a wave of heat rise up in his chest. His hand came up to gently push Roxas's hair out of his eyes, and he smiled as the sleeping boy leaned into his touch, those soft lips forming a small smile.

Leaning in closer, Ventus planted a soft kiss on the tip of his twin brother's nose, beaming at the contented sound that emitted from Roxas's throat as he leaned away, easing Roxas's head off of his shoulder, and gently placing a pillow beneath it. He mentally squeed at Roxas's deep sleep pout and mumbling as the younger twin turned on his side to curl further into the pillows surrounding them.

Ventus quietly got off of the bed, and pulled the covers over Roxas completely.

His chest lurched and his throat became dry.

The faint taste of copper crept up his tongue.

The forceful cough ripped through his lungs and up into his throat, forcing a thick clot of blood into his mouth.

Ventus winced, his knees weakening beneath him as he sunk to the ground, covering his mouth with his hand.

He needed to spit it out.

He needed to spit it out, or he was going to puke a lot more.

Pushing himself up off of the cold marble, he ran for the nearest bathroom.

Ventus watched the clot swirl down the toilet this time. He stared at it, watched it sink until it was gone. His hand came up to rest on his birthmark.

He needed apple juice. Sweet enough to wash the taste of blood away. That, and he was feeling ridiculously dehydrated. First, he passed out and slept a whole day. Then, he woke up in the afternoon, passed out with Ventus, and slept for the rest of that day. It sounds nice, but his body needed fluids.

So Ventus trekked through his silent home, headed for the main kitchen, where he knew to be about a million and one juice boxes. His juice boxes. Yum.

However, instead of walking into the kitchen and downing three or four juice boxes, Ventus walked straight into two hypocrites.

Sora was lying on the centered counter, blushing and whimpering. His legs were spread wide, and he was gripping the edges of the counter so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Oh, and he wasn't wearing anything but a little white apron that barely covered his…need.

Not that Ventus could see any of Sora's goods. Vanitas's head was in the way. Nobody would be able to see anything, with the way it was bobbing up and down.

Ventus, however, was unfazed. It wasn't the first time he walked in on Vanitas having his way with some innocent school boy. So he merely crossed the room as quietly as possible as Sora let out a moan and closed his eyes.

Smirking, Ventus pulled out a few juice boxes and leaned on the counter across from the two brunettes.

"Having fun?" He drawled, chuckling at Sora.

The boy had frozen, mid moan, to open his eyes and stare at Ventus, upside down. Ventus winked and waved.

Vanitas wasn't about to stop for anything, even when Sora tried to wiggle his hips, and his dick, away from Vanitas's mouth. Vani grinned and pinned those delicious hips down, licking a slow line up Sora's shaft as the younger boy shivered and moaned uncontrollably, turning his gaze away from the boy who looked just like Roxas.

Vanitas licked his way up Sora's body, and planted a soft kiss on those rosy lips that breathed his name. He then smiled up at Ventus.

"Morning Ventus. How are you feeling?"

Sora's eyes shot open and he mewled Vanitas's pet name, bucking his hips as Vanitas pushed one finger into his entrance and began to pump it in and out of his ass at a steady pace.

"Better." Ventus said thoughtfully, opening one juice box and sipping the juice after he had stabbed it with a straw. "How are _you_ feeling, 'Vani'?"

Vanitas smirked and added another finger to pump in and out of Sora's ass, his golden eyes lighting up every time Sora let out an especially dirty whimper.

"I'm okay. But I'm on my way to feeling _real _good."

He added another finger to Sora's ass, and pushed against the boy's prostate hard.

Sora's back arched up off the cold counter and he rolled his hips into Vanitas's hand, gasping for air.

"Fuck yeah…" Sora whimpered.

Ventus smiled, and left the kitchen, waving at Vanitas. He would ask him about doing the dirty deed with a guy when… he wasn't _actually_ doing the dirty deed with a guy. So far, all Ventus knew about it was fingering and that a certain spongy spot made Roxas cum.

"Breakfast will be ready in an hour!"

Ventus nodded at Vanitas, who had just poked his head out into the hallway. He could hear Sora whine at the loss of the delicious sensations.

After freshening up, Ventus padded back towards Roxas's room, unable to handle being apart from him when he was so close. He brought a plate of Vanitas's orgasmic omelets and a brownie that Sora had made, nibbling on the items as he walked through the hallways.

As his feet padded against the marble floors, he wondered if prying questions would be the best way to greet an adorable, tired Roxas in the morning.

But he wanted to know.

Roxas had said that name, screamed it, repeatedly, as if he were being torn to pieces. He remembered the way Roxas writhed and whimpered on the bed, begging for mercy. He remembered how no matter what he tried, his twin brother would not wake up. Not, at least, until one final scream that made Ventus's blood go cold.

And then Roxas had shivered in his arms, silent and cold, until fatigue lifted him off to sleep. But Ventus had stayed up longer, to watch that boy cry without tears, and scream without sound as his dreams tortured him.

So he held that boy tight, and he never let him go.

He had found Roxas, and Roxas had found him.

And that was all that mattered.

Right? 

Ventus stopped outside of Roxas's double doors and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, taking a deep breath. He would ask. After Roxas had eaten.

He raised a hand and rapped on the oak doors twice, for the first time since Roxas arrived, and waited for his twin's reply.

He waited for about three minutes.

Then he lost patience.

He pushed the door open, pouting, expecting to find Roxas smirking at him. Ignoring him. Why not imagine Roxas doing such things? So many others did that to him.

Instead, he found Roxas, adorable as ever, curled up in the sheets, just as he had left him two hours before. His golden hair was barely visible above the fold of the sheets, and the mass of white cotton and blue comforter rose and fell with the slow rhythm of sleep. Ventus smiled goofily to himself, crossing the room quickly to get a closer look at his twin brother in what he somehow knew would be a rare state.

Roxas's eyes were no longer swollen, and his lips had stayed in a small smile. He was snuggled up comfortably against a huge pillow, breathing in the familiar scent that he had designated to be Ventus's. Roxas was so deep in sleep that he did not hear his twin climb onto the bed once again, but he did feel the warmth of Ventus's fingers as it brushed hair away from his eyes.

Roxas was not pulled from his deep sleep, but instead leaned into the touch and smiled, letting one word escape his lips.

"Ventus…"

Ventus blinked, turning bright pink. He looked down at Roxas closely. He was still asleep. His twin had sighed _his _name, not the other's, in his happy sleep. Ventus smiled to himself again, feeling a little smug. So he was on the right track. And besides, the way Roxas said it, he could've been having a wet dream about him.

Pecking his baby brother on the forehead, Ventus placed the plate of food on Roxas's bedside table and eased himself under the covers, immediately scooting up nice and close to his object of affection. He rapped his arms around the slight torso, and pulled gently and slowly, determined not to wake the sleeping beauty.

Once Roxas's back was up against Ventus's chest, the older blonde smiled happily, closed his eyes, and buried his nose into Roxas's messy hair, taking in the scent that was purely his twin.

Roxas woke up with a pair of arms around him and gentle breath ghosting down his neck. He rubbed his eyes and stretched as best as he could in his twin's arms, and yawned, blinking at the bright afternoon light beaming in through the sky lights.

Then he realized it.

He was in his twin's arms.

In bed.

Roxas couldn't help but blush a shade of deep red, and smiled to himself as he snuggled further back into Ventus's chest, whose arms tightened reflexively. Roxas's smile grew wider when Ventus's lips brushed against the back of his neck, the older boy breathing and mumbling under his breath as sleep continued to rule him.

Roxas turned over slowly, so that he was facing his twin, and wrapped his arms around Ventus's torso, snuggling up to his chest.

Once in his favorite position, Roxas let out a contented sigh.

"Good morning."

Roxas blinked, and looked up to find Ventus's eyes open, and gleaming.

His blush was back, and he didn't know whether or not to remove his arms from around his twin or act like it was nothing.

Instead, he remained frozen.

Ventus chuckled, and brought up and hand to push Roxas's hair out of his eyes.

"You sleep a lot Roxas."

Ventus wondered if he had just screwed himself over. What? It was the only thing he could think of saying to Roxas at the time.

Roxas looked down, and focused on Ventus's chest as his twin watched him.

"Sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" Ventus asked curiously, lifting Roxas's chin so that his pretty little face was visible. Along with that delicious blush.

"F-for sleeping so much…?"

Roxas immediately felt stupid.

Ventus immediately felt horny.

Roxas was blushing a lot now. And damn did that turn Ventus on. Roxas blushed when he was sucking his cock. Roxas blushed when he was finger fucking him. IN fact, Roxas blushed whenever he was around Ventus. And he loved it.

Ventus wound his fingers gently through Roxas's identical golden locks, and leaned in towards his baby brother, pushing Roxas's head along gently as well.

Roxas held his breath, letting Ventus bring their lips closer together.

His right hand snaked up over Ventus's left shoulder, and Ventus mimicked the action, just as their lips were mere centimeters apart.

Both of their hands brushed over identical birthmarks in the same moment.

That little something clicked in the back of Roxas's mind again, and Ventus suddenly felt like he had found his home.

That was all before Ventus gently pressed his lips against Roxas's, moving against the soft skin, moaning deep in his throat as Roxas pressed his body closer to his brother's, opening his mouth.

Ventus's tongue found its way inside immediately, and he held Roxas's head closer to his as he moved his muscle inside his baby brother's mouth, nipping on Roxas's bottom lip and letting his tongue flit over the younger boy's tongue.

Roxas moaned lightly into the kiss, his hands gripping Ventus's shoulders as Ventus's hands began to massage his back, lifting his shirt up, and moving his hot hands over the heated skin, making Roxas melt in his arms.

Roxas broke the kiss so that he could breathe, and lay in Ventus's arms, gasping for air as the older twin smiled down at him happily.

"I like it when you let me kiss you."

Roxas blushed hard and refused to meet Ventus's eyes.

"Shut up."

"Why? It's true. And besides, you enjoyed it too, right?"

Roxas blushed even harder and pouted, staring at Ventus's left shoulder to avoid bright, cerulean eyes.

"Right, Roxy?"

Roxas nodded. How could he lie to his twin, even when he so obviously knew the answer?

Wait. A. Second.

"Did you just call me Roxy?"

Ventus blinked. He thought for a moment. It had just come out.

"Oh. I guess I did."

"Why?" Roxas was very close to glaring at him, even though he was still holding his body against his so tightly.

"'Cause it's cute." Ventus said matter of factly, swiftly stealing a kiss when Roxas opened his mouth to retort.

Roxas stared back at him, still trying to catch up with what had just happened as Ventus laughed, pulling Roxas closer still and nuzzling their noses together.

"You're adorable."

"Shut up! Don't call me that." Roxas pouted, looking away as Ventus began to plant kisses on his forehead and cheek.

"You can't seriously expect me not to. I mean, you make it very hard for me."

Ventus smirked at his pun.

Roxas glared at him disdainfully.

"Perv."

Ventus raised his eyebrows, bringing his face closer to Roxas (Yes, he can get INCREDIBLY close).

"Oh, I'm the perv? You were okay with getting finger fucked in front of Vani and Sora, remember?"

"Shut up! You-you were the one who—"

Ventus had rolled his eyes, grabbed Roxas's chin, and stuck his tongue into his twin's mouth. From there, Roxas stopped telling him to shut up and both of them were happy to let their tongues clash and swallow each other's moans.

Apparently, a hard core make out session will knock Roxas out cold. Ventus chuckled at Roxas's sleeping, serene face before getting out of bed and tucking him in the same way he had before.

He quietly made his way to his room, ignoring Sora's echoing moans in the estate, and turned on his laptop.

Because Vanitas was currently unavailable to help him complete phase one of his six step plan, he would just skip to phase two:

Watch some gay porn to develop the ever important technique.

**OH MAH GOOOSH. I can't believe it. I can write something other than a PWP.**

**It's like, smutty angst almost. BAHAHAHA.**

**I'm much happier updating for you nice reviewers—homework means NOTHING now…**

**Please Review again, and tell me if you guys are alright with my little Sora/Vanitas inputs here and there…**

**Don't want my readers to be dissatisfied!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ventus scratched the back of his neck, squinting at the glowing laptop screen. The bright rectangle of light in his other wise darkened room was starting to sting his eyes. But he couldn't risk anything. He had closed his blinds, locked his doors, and moved around the room quietly, preparing for his research. He needed absolute peace and quiet.

That and he would be mortified if anyone walked in on him.

Ventus hooked his head phones up to his laptop, and gingerly placed them over his perfect spikes. He checked the time.

3:13 PM.

He had wasted more than half of his Sunday. He was on the verge of regretting it when he reminded himself that the half of his Sunday was spent making out with Roxas. And watching him sleep. He could do that, he assured himself, because it was less creepy when twins did it. Even if they were kinky incestual twins.

Opening the google browser page, Ven bit his lip, his better half pulling him back.

_What the hell are you doing?_

_ I'm doing some research…_

_ You're going to watch porn! GAY porn!_

_ Yeah…_

_ You're not GAY!_

_ I know… I'm bicurious… besides; it's only for Roxas…_

_ Are you kidding? You're gay AND you want your IDENTICAL TWIN BROTHER? The hell is wrong with you, Ven?_

_ What the hell is wrong with YOU? Do you not see how fricken hot this whole situation is? He's like a sex god! I came in my pants! I NEVER do that!_

_ …You have a point… he does have incredible sex appeal…_

_ Besides, I promised I would take care of him. And I love him. So if making him happy means kissing him, then I'll do it. Whatever it takes._

_ You're a saint, Ventus._

_ Thank you, Ventus._

_ Carry on with your research._

_ Don't mind if I do._

Ven smiled happily as his fingers hovered over the keyboard. Key words… key words… what did he want to find?

Concentrating, he typed in the first words that came to mind.

Ventus was amazed at how many links came up.

It only took a few short videos for him to get the gist of the process.

So it would hurt his baby, but it would also make him cum.

And holy fucking shit, the whole process looked delicious.

Roxas's eyes opened slowly, and he groaned against the absence of the warmth of Ventus's body. Shaking his head slowly in an attempt to clear his sleepy haze, he pushed himself into a sitting position on the bed, and blinked around, yawning.

A quick glance to his bedside table offered him the time and a cold breakfast.

Roxas grimaced at the digits telling him it was almost five o'clock, and reached for the cold omelet and burnt brownie.

As he chewed on the orgasmic omelet, he got to thinking again.

Where did Ventus go?

Roxas was sure his twin was not disgusted with him. Ventus had come onto _him,_ which gave the younger of the twins some small amount of security. Still… Incest? Twincest? Roxas had never thought he would like the concept so much.

Once he was done eating, he took a long, hot shower, sighing into the water and wondering how long it would be until Ventus jumped him again and he would happily comply to his twin's every whim. Roxas blushed at the thought of being dominated by his twin again… that finger fuck had sent him into the best orgasm of his life… he couldn't wait until Ventus put his—

Roxas shook his head.

His twin was taking care of him. It was enough that he felt love. He shouldn't let perverted thoughts invade his mind throughout the day… right?

Roxas groaned, accidentally (…hee hee right…) imagining Ventus pushing his cock deep into his ass. He imagined the way Ventus would groan with pleasure and run gentle yet rough hands up and down his chest as he would thrust in and out of him.

It was only a few seconds before Roxas was painfully hard.

Roxas sighed, and without shame, reached down and grasped his own member.

He hadn't done it in a while, but he definitely knew what to do to make himself feel good.

He pushed his thumb over the slit at the tip of his cock, and mewled, leaning against the side of the shower wall, throwing his head back and slightly thrusting his hips out of reflex.

His other hand ran over his ass, and his index and ring finger pushed his ass cheeks apart, allowing his middle finger to tease his own entrance.

Roxas moaned again, his back arching as he pushed his finger in and out of his ass, while his other hand worked diligently, lightly teasing the tip of his cock.

Biting his lower lip, Roxas let out a frustrated moan, beginning to thrust his finger more forcefully into his ass as his hand feverishly pumped his leaking cock.

"Hahn Yeah Ventus fuck me… Hahn…"

Roxas was further stimulated by the hot water hitting his chest and hardened nipples, and his body bucked involuntarily as he continued to pleasure himself, his moans escalating in volume.

"Mmmm…can you hear that, Sora? I think that's Roxas…" Vanitas breathed harshly into Sora's ear, his chest pressed firmly against Sora's back. He smirked as the boy he was pinning to the wall shivered beneath him, nodding.

"You think Ventus is fucking him?"

Sora's eyes widened and his mouth opened to release a moan as Vanitas's raging hard cock withdrew from his wet, slick, entrance, only to slam back in, deliciously hitting his prostate.

Sora's legs were shaking, and the only thing keeping him up was the fierce pressure of Vanitas's body pinning him up against the wall. Vanitas growled into his ear as Sora moaned blatantly, the tiny apron still the only piece of clothing on his body.

Vanitas bit his uke's ear, rolling his hips vigorously into the smaller brunette, reveling in the whimpers and moans. Sora was definitely his favorite little boy to fuck. First of all, Sora let him touch him wherever, whenever, and he could fuck all day long. Vanitas was going to wait until dark to see if he could fuck all night long too.

Pulling out to the tip and thrusting back in, Vanitas hissed in intense pleasure, his fingers digging into Sora's wrists as said boy screamed in ecstasy against the wall. Vanitas's forceful thrusts into the writhing brunette made some framed pictures shudder, while some fell to the marble floors with crashes of glass, muffled against the sound of the slap of sweaty skin against skin.

Leaning back, Vanitas looked down at his pelvis and grinned devilishly.

His cock was repeatedly disappearing into the soft flesh of Sora's tight little ass, which jiggled ever so nicely every time his pelvis made forceful contact. And after every jiggle and slap of skin, Sora would mewl out his name, that innocent voice making Vanitas's cock swell.

Roxas sighed, pulling on a pair of fitted jeans, and heading out into the hallway. He figured he could tease Ventus just a bit—Roxas knew he looked damn good shirtless. It had always made the girls stare.

As he padded down the hall, his ears caught wind of a faint wet, slapping sound, and small whimpers. Continuing on his way, he decided to ignore the suspicious noises.

However, he walked right in on them.

Sora was sprawled on the floor, whimpering continuously, his face bright red. His baby blue eyes were fixed on his lover.

In between Sora's spread legs, was Vanitas's cock, pumping in and out of the smaller brunette's ass. Not only was he pleasuring Sora there, but his body was curled so that he could also lick, suck, nibble and bite the younger boy's nipples, and his hand was curled around Sora's leaking need, and was pumping it in time with his thrusts.

It suddenly made sense why it sounded like Sora was about to lose all fragmented remains of control.

Roxas blushed, hard, but stood frozen, watching the two teens who hadn't noticed him. His pants were suddenly too tight, and the cold air tickled his hardening nipples. His mouth fell open, and he suddenly found it too hard to swallow.

Sora's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his back arched up off the floor, and he screamed Vanitas's name as the said boy continued to lick, pump, and fuck him into oblivion, climaxing as well, biting down hard on Sora's neck to keep himself from screaming like an uke.

Roxas blinked as Sora's white hot cum flew onto the tanned boy's chest, and was met by fingers that spread the liquid around lazily before bringing it up to plump, swollen lips to suck on. As Vanitas pulled out of Sora's thoroughly abused entrance, more cum spilled and squirted out onto the marble floor.

As the two recovered from their incredible high, Roxas slinked away down another hallway, as quickly and quietly as possible.

Roxas was panicking. He was walking around a huge mansion with a huge boner.

He needed a secluded, empty room to pleasure himself in.

He needed it bad and he needed it now.

He eventually found what he needed in what he assumed was the farthest corner of the estate, and where he could no longer hear Sora's screaming and moaning. He took a deep breath, his hand already rubbing his dick through his jeans as he reached for the door knob.

Ventus breathed heavily, his hand vigorously pumping his cock as he stared at the screen in front of him.

There were two blonde men, both blue eyed, fucking outdoors, on the hood of a sports car. The uke was spreading his legs wider and wider for his seme, whimpering all the time about how fucking good his cock felt in his ass, how he wanted him to fuck him so hard, how he wanted all of his cum in his ass, in his mouth, and on his face.

Needless to say, it was one of the dirtier videos Ventus had been using for research.

Ventus continued to watch, hypnotized. He had been masturbating like no tomorrow for almost two hours. And damn, it felt so good while he was watching all that gay porn. He watched the seme's slick cock pump in and out of the uke's ass, and felt his dick pulse in his hand, precum leaking out of its tip.

He smeared the fluid over a few fingertips of his other hand, and looked at the substance thoughtfully. He looked back at the screen as the uke screamed particularly loud, cumming as his seme continued to pound into him.

Ventus checked the room, although he knew he was alone, before standing up, and raising one leg so that his calf was resting on the top of his chair, effectively spreading his legs. He gently began to caress his own ass cheeks as he continued to stroke his cock languidly. He bit his lip. He wanted to know what it felt like…

He pushed his finger into his entrance, and almost screamed at the discomfort.

Ventus, gritted his teeth and pushed himself through the ordeal.

Pleasure hit him fast and hard.

Soon he was bent over on the ground, holding himself up with one arm and thoroughly fingering his ass as he panted into the cold marble floor, his naked, sweaty body glistening from the sole light of his laptop screen,

"Nnnn… so good…" He whimpered, his ass bucking up into his hands reflexively as his fingertips brushed against his prostate.

"Hahn yeah Roxas, yeaaah…"

He whined, his cock twitching with need as he continued to finger fuck himself, biting his bottom lip.

When he felt himself getting close, he withdrew his fingers and breathed heavily into his arm, trying to calm himself down. He wanted an intense orgasm, brought on by anal penetration.

So he immediately searched his room for something bigger. It took him a few minutes of painfully hopping around his room, but he found it.

One of the toys he used to play games with his girlfriend with was still in the bottom drawer of his wardrobe. He pulled it out, and just looking at it made his cock twitch.

Ventus sat back down on his chair, leaning back so that his ass hole was exposed to the air, and spreading his legs and propping his thighs up on the arms of his chair. He then lifted the toy, and turned it on.

His eyes lit up as it began to vibrate. He looked at its remote, and lowered it down to its lowest setting. He then bit his bottom lip as he began to tease his entrance with the vibrator, swirling it around his puckered ass hole before pushing it in slowly.

He cried out in ecstasy as he pushed the vibrator in fully, the small oval disappearing into his heated flesh. He wasn't worried about getting it out eventually—he had always gotten it out of his girlfriend…

Reaching for the remote, Ventus braced himself. He kicked it up a level.

He gasped, nearly dropping the remote as his whole body shook in surprise, and his hard cock twitched, leaking a little precum.

Moaning as the sensations continued to ripple through his core, Roxas kicked it up another level.

This time, he moaned loudly, and bucked his hips into the air, and then rolled them sensually as if he was actually being fucked. He decided being uke wasn't so bad as it was talked up to be.

There was only one level left.

He cranked it up.

He screamed in ecstasy.

As the vibrator continued to buzz deliciously in his ass, Ventus reached down and began to pump his leaking dick feverishly, openly whining and moaning as he neared his climax.

"Hahn yeah, Roxas… ahhnn your cock feels so uuhhhnn good…"

He shut his eyes and bucked his hips, feeling the wave of pleasure rising to its peak, ready to let him cum hard.

"VENTUS?"

Ventus came hard, his seed flying up his chest and hitting his chin, and his body shook and his bucked his hips violently as the vibrator in his ass allowed him to ride his intense orgasm all the way to the end.

**Ventus was curious. So I let him have his fun ^^ **

**Don't worry, he's still bad ass seme. He just likes to experiment.**


	6. Chapter 6

Vanitas smirked proudly at his handiwork.

Sora's chest was heaving, and his eyes were glazed over as he stared up at the ceiling, his lips slightly parted as the tiny brunette tried to regain his breath.

Looping his arms around the heaving torso, the golden eyed boy hoisted Sora up and over his right shoulder, chuckling at Sora's tiny sounds of surprise.

However, Vanitas had fucked him too hard and too good for too long for Sora to have any energy—after the first few punches of protest, Sora's arms fell limp, and he sighed, letting Vanitas carry him through the large estate he had come to less than a week ago.

Vanitas smacked Sora's ass playfully as he carried the boy down the hall, once again smirking at the small sound that came out of Sora's mouth.

"You can sleep until it gets dark. But after that…"

Vanitas felt the muscles in Sora's stomach tense on his shoulder.

"…You're mine."

Roxas felt the blood rush to his cheeks… and even more of it to his need. His hand remained fisted tightly over the door knob, and his knees almost gave out beneath him. His mouth fell open as he tried to form a coherent sentence.

"VENTUS?"

His twin let out a passion ridden moan and bucked his hips into the air, his legs trembling and his back arching as he continued to fist his own cock. His moan escalated into a scream, and jets of hot cum spurted from his cock and onto his chest, some of it hitting his chin. His hips continued to buck and he continued to scream, as more of his cum continued to shoot out of his tip.

Once Ventus had released all that he had, Roxas was holding himself up against the wall, face bright red, his attention riveted to his trembling twin. His pants were uncomfortably tight.

Ventus sighed, satisfied, and switched the vibrator off, using the remote. He bit his lip (making Roxas's face turn an even brighter red) as his fingers widened his entrance, delved inside, and withdrew the soaking wet vibrator. Ventus smirked, setting the vibrator down beside him. He knew Roxas was there, watching him. And that was why his cock was still hard.

"Enjoy the show?"

His voice came out like velvet.

Of course, Roxas stuttered in response.

"I—I"

"Close the door."

Roxas's mouth hung open, he blinked.

Then he obeyed.

Ventus smiled.

He reached down and stroked his own cock languidly, moaning openly at the sensation as Roxas stared. Ventus made eye contact with his twin, and stood up.

"Take your pants off."

Roxas gulped, blushed a deeper red, and unzipped his jeans, his hands shaking.

Ventus smirked, and ripped them off of him in an instant, throwing them carelessly aside, as Roxas looked at the ground, biting his lip, his hands attempting to hide the tent in his black boxers. Ventus took Roxas's hand, and brought it up to his lips, pressing them softly against Roxas's skin, making the blonde smile at his feet.

"Take your boxers off and sit on the bed."

Roxas nodded, and did as he was told.

Ventus's eyes were glued to his pulsing dick as Roxas sat down, hissing at the feeling of cold sheets.

"Spread your legs."

Ventus's cock twitched when Roxas bit his lips, leaned back on his arms, and spread his legs wide for his twin brother.

Ventus knelt in between those delicious legs, running warm hands up and down Roxas's thighs, reveling in the tiny trembling that emitted from Roxas's body.

Roxas bit his lip, looking down at his twin.

He gasped and bucked his hips when Ventus licked him nice and slow, base to leaking tip, his cerulean eyes locked on his own. Roxas's chest heaved and he opened his mouth to scream silently as Ventus's hot, wet mouth descended on his aching dick fully.

Ventus lapped at the delicious cock in his mouth. He rolled his tongue against it firmly, and sucked hard, humming as he bobbed his head up and down. He knew he was doing it right—Roxas was groaning, and had already threaded his fingers through Ventus's golden locks.

"Nnnn… Ventus…"

Ventus pulled the cock out of his mouth, and stroked it languidly as he licked the tip lightly.

"You like it when I suck your cock, Roxy?"

Roxas bucked his hips when Ventus pushed his tongue into the slit at the tip of Roxas's need.

"D-don't call me that…" Roxas husked breathily, his glazed eyes attempting to glare at the beautiful sight between his spread legs.

"Mmmm…" Ventus hummed around Roxas's cock as he deep throated him, holding his twin's hips down so that he wouldn't choke him in the heat of the moment.

Roxas hissed, gripping Ventus's head harder as he tried with all his might to thrust into that velvet, sweet mouth that was pleasuring him.

Ventus smirked around Roxas's cock, listening to his moans and sounds of pleasure. His twin wanted this bad…

"Lay down on your back. And keep your legs spread."

Roxas whimpered at the loss of a hot mouth around his cock, but did as he was told nonetheless.

Ventus licked his lips. Roxas's ass looked so fucking inviting… but he had other plans.

He picked up the still wet vibrator, and without warning, pushed it into Roxas's asshole.

His twin squeaked in surprise, bucked his hips, and let out a small moan as Ventus pushed the vibrator in, licking his lips, remembering the sensations it had given him. Without further warning, he cranked it up to the medium setting on the remote.

Roxas's eyes closed, and his back arched up off the bed.

Ventus climbed on top of his stomach, and sat on him, pinning him down.

Roxas stared up at Ventus with lust filled eyes.

Ventus smirked down at him, and licked his lips again.

Roxas's blush returned, and he looked away.

Smiling, Ventus leaned down and flowered his twin's face, neck, and shoulders with soft kisses, his warm hands mapping out Roxas's toned chest as he let his hot tongue peek out every now and then. He listened happily to Roxas's moans of pleasure as he skipped the three higher levels and snapped the remote up to the highest intensity.

"HAAAAAAAAAHHHHN! HOLY FUCKING SHIT, YEAH!" Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs, his fists curling the bed sheets tightly against his palms. His back arched again, so strongly this time that Ventus bounced up with him. Ventus chuckled, and Roxas opened his eyes, half lidded, and his body returned to the bed, his cock brushing against Ventus's ass.

Ventus smirked.

He lifted his hips, and hovered his ass directly above Roxas's pulsing dick. He ignored Roxas's confused, slightly curious gaze.

With one hand, Ventus spread his own ass cheeks, and with the other, he positioned Roxas's cock at his entrance.

"Wait—Ven"

Ventus hummed in pleasure as he sat down on Roxas's cock slowly, easing the tip in gently before pushing down harder to take the rest of him up his ass.

"FUCK!" Roxas's eyes rolled to the back of his head once he was fully sheathed in Ventus's ass. Ventus moaned, rolling his hips languidly and placing his hands on Roxas's chest.

"Holy—ahhhhh OH MY GOD so good…" Roxas moaned, watching his twin bounce up and down on his cock, the identical face before him stained with lust. The dual sensation of a vibrator in his ass and a hot blonde on his cock was driving him crazy. His hands gripped Ventus's hips as the blonde continued to bounce up and down, and he gritted his teeth as said blonde moaned wantonly, slamming his ass down harder onto his first cock.

Ventus's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he continued to ride Roxas's cock. He never planned to be gay, let alone uke. But of course, Roxas changed everything. At least for this round… next time, he definitely wanted to be in Roxas's ass, fucking him hard. For now, the feeling of his twin's dick in his own ass was more than enough.

Interrupting delicious thoughts, Roxas begged Ventus without shame.

"Ahhhn please, please take the vibrator out! Please Ventus!"

Ventus leaned down and kissed his forehead, and pulled his cock out of his ass, so that he could crawl in between Roxas's legs and stick his fingers in that hot, wet, twitching asshole and take the vibrator out.

Ventus withdrew the intensely vibrating toy, and tossed it aside, watching Roxas heave a sigh in relief.

Precum leaked out of Roxas's dick as Ventus straddled him again.

"Keep in mind, this is a one time deal. I was just curious about it."

Roxas blinked up at Ventus, not so sure he understood his words.

"Next time, _I _will fuck _you_."

Roxas blushed and opened his mouth to question him, but Ventus had slammed his hips right back down on his cock again, and he lost all remnants of thought.

Roxas let his eyes roll to the back of his head as Ventus rolled his hips slowly around his cock, his warm hands massaging Roxas's chest muscles, gliding over his pert nipples every now and then.

"Mmmm… fuck… your cock… feels so fucking good…aaaaah! Yeah… ooooh… yeah… mmmmmm…fuck me Roxas, fuck me…"

Ventus's back arched when Roxas's cock found his prostate.

It was here that Ventus decided he couldn't take it anymore.

With abandon, he began to slam his hips forcefully and as quickly as possible onto Roxas's pelvis. He rode Roxas's cock for all that he was worth, screaming wantonly as he went, his hands pushing hard on Roxas's chest. Roxas was screaming too now, the feeling of Ventus's ass bouncing up and down vigorously on his pulsing dick was driving him insane.

"I-I'm gonna cum! Aaahhnn shit, I'm gonna cum Ventus!"

Ventus picked up the pace, his mouth unable to close in order to draw sufficient breath as he watched Roxas's face as he rode his cock.

"Ahhn yeah, fucking cum, Roxas! Give it to me! Cum in my ass! Ahhhn fuck yeah, I want your cum!"

Ventus came hard before he could beg anymore, his seed shooting onto his chest, some rising in the air and falling onto Roxas's still heaving body. Ventus froze, the waves of orgasm hitting him hard, and he breathed out Roxas's name repeatedly as he cock continued to leak.

But Roxas was not finished. So close, but not finished.

He gripped Ventus's hips, and began to forcefully thrust up into him, gritting his teeth and moaning along with Ventus as his twin's eyes rolled to the back of his head once again.

"Ventus!"

Roxas shot his cum hard into Ventus's welcoming ass, riding his orgasm, pushing his cock in and out of Ventus's clenching entrance.

Panting, Ventus got off of Roxas's cock, and laid down beside him, smiling happily to himself, feeling Roxas's cum leak out of his ass.

Roxas stared up at the ceiling in disbelief. Happy disbelief.

Never had he thought that _he _would fuck _Ventus_.

"Roxas."

Roxas blinked and turned to his right, finding identical cerulean eyes looking at him.

"We have the same birthmark…"

Roxas smiled, and looked back at the ceiling.

"That took a while… that was the first thing I noticed about you."

Ventus's lips formed a thin line.

Roxas rolled over and rested his head in the crook between Ventus's shoulder and neck, and sighed happily.

Ventus smiled as well, and looped an arm around his new found love.

"Roxas…"

"Hm?"

"I… love you."

"Ventus—"

"I know I've only known you for a few days, but that's really how I feel."

Roxas laughed, and planted a small kiss on Ventus's heated cheek.

"Relax. You didn't let me finish."

Ventus bit his lip and tried to calm his heart down.

A loud, thrumming sound made the two jump, and look around the dim room.

The vibrating sound continued to pervade the air.

Ventus switched the vibrator off using the remote.

The thrumming continued, however.

Ventus frowned, and Roxas realized.

"My phone!"

Ventus raised his eyebrows in disbelief as his twin got up and out of bed and walked over to his jeans to fish out his phone.

Ventus dared him to answer it, silently of course, in his head.

His eyebrows rose higher when Roxas turned to him with the most innocent face and smiled.

"It's a blocked number."

Ventus's mouth fell open when Roxas pressed a button, turned away, and said "Hello?" in a sweet voice.

Ventus felt like killing something. Anything. Anything but Roxas, of course. Maybe he could kill the jackass that chose to call his twin in the middle of what was supposed to be the defining moment of their relationship.

Ventus huffed as Roxas began to speak into the receiver in a hushed tone, and got up off the bed, feeling completely stupid. He grabbed his boxers, put them on like was going to rip them to shreds first, and then moved on to his jeans. He then looked at his shirt that lay on the floor. He looked at the back of Roxas's head, at his cute butt, and the rest of his naked form. He cursed himself for falling for someone that looked identical to him. Someone that answered a blocked call after having amazing gay sex with him. He had already felt vulnerable as hell being uke, and now Roxas followed up with this? For some tiny little reason in the back of his head, Ventus felt used. Even if it was a mere answering of the phone, he suddenly felt like he didn't mean a thing to Roxas. Like he didn't matter. And right after he had confessed his love so idiotically.

He left his shirt where it was—he wanted Roxas to see the kind of body he was mistreating.

He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind.

He felt like a girl.

But he was hurt.

And he felt humiliated.

So he exited the room, determined to find a separate room to brood in, without a word and without another glance at his twin, closing the door behind him softly.

**I told you this wasn't a PWP :D  
The plot started in Chapter 1!**

**Little tiny bits showed up in Chapters 2 through 5!**

**And now, I pick it up, and Chapter 7 will be plot-juicy!**

**:D**

**Please continue to review :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry! In the last chapter, I called it a "blocked number". What I meant was "private number/ number withheld". You know, the thing you can set on your phone so that your number doesn't show up on caller ID when you call people? Yeah… I meant that… Sorry… enjoy the chapter!**

"No! NO. Stop. STOP IT!"

Vanitas decided he rather liked the sound of Sora's whimpering.

So he ignored Sora's demands, and licked a hot trail of saliva up his neck, pausing to suck harshly at the pulse point.

Sora's cheeks heated up immensely, and he bit back a moan. He didn't have a problem with the delicious sensations that erupted inside of him every time Vanitas touched him, but his body had already been through a lot. He needed to rest. For more than an hour.

"Vanitas… please… can't this wait until tomorrow? Or next week?"

Vanitas bit down on his neck, and Sora winced, his wrists pushing vainly against the palms of Vanitas's hands. Vanitas smirked, and pecked Sora on the cheek as the boy huffed beneath him, his sweet body splayed flat on the floor beneath him. Oh, how he loved to dominate Sora and push him up against the nearest surface and fuck him. This time, it just so happened to be the marble floor of the hallway. Hm. Familiar.

"Why the hell would I want to wait that long, baby?"

After asking, Vanitas busied himself with licking up the hot tears spilling out of Sora's beautiful blue eyes.

"Ahhn… I-it's not that I don't like it…"

Vanitas smirked, licking Sora's lips playfully, and then biting down on his lower lip tenderly.

"I-it's just that…"

Sora struggled to speak, his bottom lip being sucked on by a very hungry, and rather insatiable Vanitas.

"My ass _really_ hurts, Vani…"

Vanitas stopped, and blinked at his Sora.

He had definitely worn his little uke out. Now that he thought about it, he could feel Sora's whole body shaking from the strain of it all.

Vanitas pouted.

He was rough. But only when his lover wanted him to be.

Slowly, he released Sora's wrists, and got off of the trembling, blushing boy. He then pulled Sora up to his chest and hugged him gently, kissing the boy's head through his spikes.

Sora leaned into his body, his trembling arms looping around Vanitas's torso.

"Th-thanks Vani…"

Vanitas hummed into his spikes in response, and ran soothing fingers up and down Sora's back.

"Want me to carry you to your bed?"

"That would be nice."

Vanitas took Sora in his arms, bridal style, and walked through the hallways quietly, letting the younger boy rest his tired, pretty little head in the crook between his neck and shoulder. Sora had a tiny smile on his face, appreciative of his gentle seme.

"Sora…"

"Hm?"  
"I can still make out with you once we get to your room, right?"

"Haha… of course."

"Can I suck your cock?"  
"If I cum anymore I'll shrivel up and die."

"Oh… Can you suck mine?"

"Shut up!"

"Psh, yeah _I know_ you told me, but I thought you were joking."

"Axel, why the hell would I joke about something like that."

"How am I supposed to know?"

Roxas peeked behind him. Where did Ventus go?

"So where are you?"

"Axel…"

"Just hurry up and tell me. I want to fuck."

"No."

"What?"

"No."

Dead silence on the other end of the line made Roxas's skin crawl. Why did he

have to answer the phone? He should've known better. Axel had called him using private phones before… And why couldn't he hang up? Roxas felt his knees weaken as his head spun around the concept of his stupidity.

But then again… he had been half hoping that it would be Axel. That he'd promise to never hurt him again, beg him to come back.

But there he was.

And there it was.

'I want to fuck.'

Roxas could feel the tears gathering in his eyes.

Self disgust shot up through his spine.

He was talking to Axel, on the phone, after his twin brother who had promised to take care of him, confessed love, and he had made love.

Roxas's knees gave out, and he slumped against the wall, sinking to the floor.

"Where are you?"

Axel was practically growling.

"It's over, Axel. You and I are through."

"You're breaking up with me?"

Axel was almost laughing on the other line.

"Yes. Don't call me anymore."

"Wasn't it YOU that said YOU LOVED ME?"

Roxas winced.

"Well I guess I lied."

He hung up, threw the phone across the room, and closed his eyes.

The darkness behind his eyelids didn't help him this time…then again, it never did.

He let three violent, nervous waves of nausea wrack his body before he started to stand up, determined to find a bathroom.

Ventus looked dismally at his reflection.

Was he conceited?

Was he stupid?

Or was he just plain fucked up?

What could have caused him to fall in love with someone identical to him, and then be so easily hurt, humiliated, dejected?

"Like a fucking girl." He growled out to his own reflection.

He eyed his body.

He worked hard to make sure he was damn sexy.

Was it not enough for his twin?

Or was it too much?

…

Oh god.

Was he not as good in bed as he thought he was?

He winced.

His right hand found his birthmark for comfort.

It was the first thing Roxas noticed about him?

And Ventus only saw it after they had sex.

His heart sunk.

His chest ached.

But something else was there.

He quickly lunged to the toilet, falling to his knees in front of it.

He told himself over and over he should have known better.

He watched the thick globs of blood swirl down and away, his chest heaving and his throat aching, his mouth stained with the bitter taste of copper.

"Fucking pills don't work…"

Ventus winced, knowing he was wrong. He was just disobeying his doctor. No vigorous activity, or it would stay with him. Kill it while you rest, he said. But Roxas changed everything.

"A-are you okay?"

Ventus's head snapped to the side.

Roxas was standing behind him, looking a little pale. He was wearing jeans… and Ventus's shirt.

Ventus looked down at the floor, and nodded.

Roxas cleared his throat, and tapped Ventus on the shoulder.

Ventus looked up.

With just a little hope for an apology.

"Could you scoot over? I don't want to puke on you."

Ventus moved, and watched with wide eyes as Roxas vomited. A lot.

Ventus almost felt like crying.

Roxas answers his phone after hot sex.

Then he pukes after hot sex.

Hot sex with his twin brother Ventus.

Roxas finished, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, leaning against the toilet seat and looking at his twin, who was slumped against the wall.

"There's a little…um… blood on your lip, Ven."

Ven blinked, and wiped a little red from his bottom lip.

Roxas stared at his twin as he wiped the blood on his jeans.

"Are you alright?" Roxas asked.

Ventus nodded.

"So… do you always throw up after sex?" Roxas asked lightly, smiling.

"No." Ven snarled. "Do you?"

Roxas chuckled. "This is the first time it's happened. It's probably your fault." He added a smile on the end.

Ventus's wide eyed stare turned into a furious glare.

It was humiliating.

But he wasn't going down before snapping his jaws a little.

"At least I don't answer my phone after sex. And a confession."

Roxas's eyes widened as Ventus pushed himself up, a little wobbly on his legs, and exited the bathroom, slamming the door behind him after murmuring something about a shirt.

Roxas stared at the closed door.

He dubbed the moment appropriate for the release of tears.

Vanitas let his tongue be ravished by Sora's. It was a new sensation, letting his uke lead a kiss.

Sora was lying on top of his firm chest, his adorable face relaxed as he made out thoroughly with his object of affection. Vanitas was laying in a mess of soft pillows on Sora's bed, his hands tucked comfortably behind his ebony spikes. He smirked a little when Sora's slow, languid tongue strokes came to a bite.

Vanitas's heartbeat sped up as he decided it was about time.

Golden eyes opened and ravished lips 'mmm'ed to let Sora know he needed to say something.

Sora withdrew his sweet mouth and smiled lazily up at his lover, letting his chin rest on the firm, tanned chest.

"I know we met online,"

Sora giggled.

"And I know we only met in person a few days ago,"

Sora nodded.

"But I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you, Sora."

Sora blushed, smiled, and buried his face in Vanitas's shirt.

"Mm mmph mmmmmm mmmmmm."

Vanitas panicked… he assured himself Sora was not laughing.

"Um…what?"

Sora lifted his face up to Vanitas's, his cheeks flushed bright red and his mouth pulled in a wide grin. His blue eyes seemed a lot brighter.

"I said, I love you too."

Then he pressed his sweet lips against Vanitas's huge smile, and pressed his body harder against him.

Vanitas trembled at the feeling of Sora's pelvis grinding into his groin. He moaned, and Sora's tongue slipped inside his mouth to initiate more tongue action.

Vanitas's hands came to grip Sora's hips as the smaller boy continued to grind into him, a warm heat pooling in the pit of his stomach as Sora began to whimper into the kiss as well.

Both boys stopped their passionate kiss for air, and Vanitas chuckled when Sora rolled his hips especially slowly into his growing erection through their jeans.

"So horny, Sora."

Sora pouted, but he didn't stop.

"It's your fault."

Vanitas smirked, pulling Sora's head closer to peck him on the lips.

"Can't say I'm sorry."

After a small smile and a deep blush, Sora was kissing him passionately again, his hips thrusting down harder and faster, bringing both teens pleasure through the friction of their jeans.

Suddenly, Sora was licking Vanitas's neck. Vanitas felt all the blood rush to his cock as Sora bit him, hard. He huffed out short breaths as Sora snaked down his body until he was unzipping his jeans.

Vanitas smirked.

So Sora was a fast learner.

He already knew how to get Vanitas hot and bothered.

And He was just fine with that.

He watched as Sora pulled his jeans off of him, and bent down in between his legs.

His eyes widened at Sora's next advanced move.

Sora began to lick Vanitas's pulsing cock through the fabric of his boxers, getting the cotton hot and wet as his blue eyes stayed locked with Vanitas's golden orbs.

Vanitas hissed and bucked his hips lightly when Sora bit softly through the fabric, his hot tongue fleeting out in between his teeth to stroke the base of his cock through his boxers deliciously.

But Vanitas wanted more than that.

"Take them off. Now."

Sora smiled and pulled the wet boxers off obediently, and tossed them over his head, his blue eyes focused on Vanitas's huge, aching need.

Without further ado, Sora licked Vanitas from base to tip, and closed his mouth around the tip, feeling a little proud as Vanitas screamed his name and bucked his hips when he sucked especially hard on the tip.

Sora's hand came up to cup and fondle Vanitas's balls as his head bobbed up and down over his cock, his velvet tongue dragging up and down the underside, right over the pulsing vein that drove Vanitas crazy.

"Yeah… suck my dick, baby… you're so damn good…"

Sora smiled around the cock in his mouth, and proceeded to deep throat Vanitas. He began to fake swallow around the pulsing dick, and listened appreciatively to Vanitas's feverish, frequent moans.

"Hahn… I'm gonna cum, Sora…"

Sora sped up, bobbing his head up and down faster, and began to squeeze Vanitas's balls, silently begging for his cum.

"Uhhn… damn Sora… you want my cum?" Vanitas husked, sitting up and placing a hand in Sora's hair.

Sora looked up at him innocently, with his cock still in his mouth, he moaned around the dick in his mouth in response, making Vanitas's whole body shudder.

"I am going to fuck you so hard, Sora."

Sora blushed, and squeezed Vanitas's balls in surprise.

Vanitas came forcefully, and Sora drank it all up, licking his lips once Vanitas had pulled out of his hot little mouth.

Of course, Vanitas was still hard. He wanted way more than a blow job. He smirked at Sora, and leaned against the headboard.

"Come sit on my cock, baby."

Ventus frowned at Vanitas's empty bed.

Where was Vanitas when he needed to vent to his best friend?

Ventus blushed, thinking that question through again.

He knew the answer to that.

Well, maybe Sora was all tired out for the day and sleeping… and maybe Vanitas had some time to talk.

Assuring himself he had a seventy five percent chance of being right, Ventus walked in the general direction of Sora's room, ready to bitch like a girl to his best friend.

Once he got there, his eyebrows shot up.

The door was open. Light was spilling out of the room against the dim light of evening flowing into the hallway. Drawing nearer, Ventus smirked.

The distinct sound of sweaty skin slapping against sweaty skin pervaded the air, along with loud moans and appreciative grunts.

There was also the conversation.

"That feel good, baby?"

"Mmmmmm yeah…"

"You like my cock in you?"

"Y-yes! Aaahhnn!"

Then a pause in which Ventus chuckled a little. He had already memorized Vanitas's technique with ukes, having walked in on him countless times before. He was most likely thrusting up into the uke now, and that little uke was probably loosing his mind.

It was a good technique, he had to admit. Roxas had done something similar to it earlier.

Roxas.

He was suddenly frowning again.

"Harder! Aaahhnn Harder, Vani! Mmmmmm YEAAAAAH Uhhn faster, Vani!"

The screams emitting from Sora's mouth told him he wouldn't be able to speak with Vanitas anytime soon, so he gave up, and sulked back to his room, intent on dying in his bed.

**You guys seemed to like that Vanitas and Sora action before, so I added a little snippet of them, but no so much as to override Ventus and Roxas as the main couple.**

**Lots of snarky drama in this chapter, and Ventus being butt hurt. **

**Please continue to review! I also answer random questions…**


	8. Chapter 8

**To make things less chaotic around here, I'm going to insert scene breaks using the word "SWITCHY":D That way you lovely darlings will know when I suddenly didn't have anything else to write about a certain character!**

Ventus felt like crap.

His head was pounding.

His neck was stiff.

His back was aching.

And his ass hurt like hell.

He glared at the ceiling.

"Shit."

Even his voice sounded horrible.

The faint taste of copper still haunted the back of his throat, rising with every heaving breath he took against the cold, crisp morning air. He turned onto his side, wincing at the pain that shot up his spine, and flopped over onto his face, attempting to save himself from a world he no longer held any value in.

Roxas had changed everything.

And in such a short time…

"Such a fucking _girl!_" Ventus growled out to himself, assuring himself all the while in the back of his head that he was not crazy, not at all.

Ventus needed air.

He flopped back over, wincing again at the pain. There was no way he was getting out of bed.

He stretched his arm over to his bedside table, and searched blindly for his cell phone, still glaring at the ceiling as if it were the manifestation of one very offensive after-hot-sex-phone-call.

Once he had gotten the precious device into his hands and close enough to his tired eyes to be able to see what he was doing, he punched out a quick text and sent it.

Ventus bit his lip as he stared at the screen once the "sent" notification disappeared.

7:30 AM Sunday morning.

He had an ass load of calculus due Monday.

He had to finish writing an analytical essay on the inner workings of Trotsky's mind.

He didn't even know who the hell Trotsky is.

Life was not being kind to Ventus.

So Ventus hurled the very expensive touch screen phone (which his foster father had given him to make up for never being in the house) across his unnecessarily large room, and pouted at the ceiling, as if it had the power to fix everything, but it simply refused.

"Fuck. My. Life."

He sighed out, closing his eyes.

And damn. His ass hurt.

**SWITCHY :D**

Roxas kept his hand pressed firmly against his birthmark as the hot water cascaded over his body. He stared into nothingness as he wished it all away.

He didn't want any of it.

His body was shaking.

He thought he had solved everything by breaking ties with Axel for good.

But then, Ventus had stormed out of the bathroom after their communal puke session, and hadn't come to visit Roxas in his bed like he usually did.

Roxas turned off the water and got out.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked, a little absent mindedly, towards his bedroom.

He walked right into Vanitas.

"Whoa—Roxas?"

Roxas blinked, and looked up at the sound of his name.

Vanitas was stark naked, with a towel slung over his shoulder. Obviously going for a shower.

"Oh, sorry Vanitas."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"…You look like shit."

"…Thanks."

Roxas moved to walk past him—he wasn't exactly brightening up his day.

"Uh, Roxas, everything okay between you and Ventus?"

Roxas peered over his shoulder, his gaze a little menacing.

"Of course. Why would you ask that?" he bit out.

Vanitas smiled and raised his arms in the air in defense.

"No reason. Relax."

Roxas looked away, remembering Vanitas was awkwardly not shielding any of his privates from view.

"Whatever." Roxas spat like a girl before mumbling off towards his room once again, trying to block out all thoughts of his low key squabble with his twin brother.

Once he was in his room, he immediately searched for his phone.

And then he remembered what he had done to hit.

He neglected the need to throw something other than a towel on, and ran through the mansion, towards that room.

The room he and Ventus had made love in.

The room he answered Axel's call in.

The room he hurled his phone at the wall in.

He found it in pretty good shape all things considered. All he had to do was shove the battery back in and hold the power button for a little while.

His precious device told him he had one voicemail.

From Axel.

Roxas grimaced.

His knees were weak again.

He sat down on the bed, the sheets still strewn about, and a light stain still left a little sheen on the sheets. He turned away from the sight as he held the phone against his ear, waiting for that haunting voice to start talking.

**SWITCHY :D**

Sora smiled happily into his pillow. He sighed, and flopped over on to his back, and stared out of his large bay windows into bright blue skies. Another sigh rose from his chest, and his smile grew wider when the sleeping form next to him stirred, grumbled, and slung a lazy arm over his bare torso.

"Morning, Vani."

Vanitas grumbled a little, and slowly opened his eyes, facing his tiny little boyfriend. Those bright blue eyes and dazzling smile woke him up.

"Why are you so fucking adorable?"

He husked, and kissed Sora gently on the nose.

Sora blushed, but by then he was used to the princely treatment enough to keep himself from defensively, and rather bashfully, telling Vanitas to shut the fuck up.

Vanitas flashed a rare, genuine smile, and pushed himself up into a sitting position, scratching the back of his head as Sora admired the subtle flex of muscles under the skin in his back.

"Mmmmmm… I need to shower baby."

Vanitas turned around and smirked at Sora.

"Wanna come with?"

Sora smiled, and sunk a little into his pillow.

The sex the night before was too good to be true.

But he should've known better.

His ass hurt even more than it did before.

Sora doubted he would be able to get out of bed.

"I'm still a little sleepy."

Vanitas nodded, and pecked Sora on the cheek once before climbing out of bed and heading out into the hallway stark naked, claiming that he would find a towel somewhere.

Sora watched his sexy as hell seme leave, and sighed another happy sigh before letting his body relax and melt completely into the mattress.

Sea blue irises disappeared between fluttering eyelids as sleep began to close its grip around Sora.

A horrid, intrusive, thrumming noise interrupted his near bliss.

His eyes popped open, and he searched his surroundings for the source of the short, obnoxiously loud noise.

Right next to his face, were Vanitas's jeans. And in the back pocket, was a phone.

Its screen was lit up.

It read: VEN

Sora bit his lip, and thought it over.

Vanitas's phone was in his hand.

Ventus had just texted him.

Vanitas was not in the room.

Sora glared at the screen.

Vanitas had told him that he was living alone.

And then he showed up to find he had lied about that.

And then Sora accused him of being with Ventus when he had promised Sora a relationship.

And then Vanitas had called him stupid and pounded him into the mattress.

Sora blushed.

Vanitas was a sex god.

He was also a sweet talker.

And those things usually come paired with the characteristic of being a liar.

So… what else had Vanitas lied to him about?

Maybe he could find out…

Sora opened the text.

And sighed in relief.

_Van I can't get out of bed, don't feel good. Drop off my breakfast please? I plan to sleep all day. _

Sora suddenly found himself in a dilemma.

He had looked at Vanitas's text messages.

Vanitas would find out later when he checked his phone and saw that the message had been opened.

Sora bit his lip.

Better to be honest and throw himself out into the open than hid behind shady and slick lies that are bound to screw him over. Right?

_Vanitas is in the shower. I'll bring your breakfast over right away!_

_ Thanks Sora :D_

Sora was a little too happy about the fact that Ventus automatically knew it was him… although there wasn't really anybody else who would have Vanitas's phone.

Sora smacked himself in the forehead when he tried to get out of bed, groaning at the pain ripping through his butt.

He grabbed Vanitas's phone again.

_I'm sorry, Ventus. I tried getting out of bed, but…_

_ I understand. __ Looks like we're both handicapped._

_ Wait…Ven… are you uke?_

_ Haha. Just last night. _

_ WOW :D_

_ Shut up Sora. _

_ Sorry, sorry. Guess we'll just have to wait until Vanitas is done showering._

_Or we could ask Roxy!_

_ I don't have his number._

_ 4045697_

_ okay I don't really wanna ask him anything or see him right now._

_ Why? What happened?._

_ Don't worry, I'll just wait until Vanitas is done showering._

_ Ventus, you can tell me __ I won't tell anyone._

_ I'm not worried about that Sora._

_ Roxas is accidentally a big idiot/douche bag sometimes. I'm sure I can explain his behavior to you _

_ Really now?_

_ Yeah, I know all of his bad habits and stuff._

_ Really._

_ Yes!_

_ So does he always answer his phone after people tell him they love him without giving them an answer?_

Sora stared wide eyed, mouth ajar at the text.

He lunged to the bedside table on the other side of his bed, and grabbed his phone in a flurry. His fingers flew over his keyboard, and his chest heaved with the stress of his text message.

**SWITCHY :D**

Roxas pushed the doors to Ventus's bedroom open quickly, rushing into the room. His eyes were stinging and his chest hurt, but he had to tell him, now.

"Ven!"

Ventus looked away from the window, and watched Roxas climb up quickly on the bed, grasping Ven's shoulders and bringing him close.

Before Ventus could even think of forming a reaction to Roxas's actions, Roxas began to speak rapidly.

"This guy, he's looking for me. He-he can do some really, really bad shit, Ven. And I don't know if he'll find me, but I think he could do it. And I think he'd really come over here and take me away. I think I should leave, I mean, he could cause a lot of trouble."

Ventus shook his head, and raised his hands to effectively silence Roxas.

"Nobody's going anywhere. Who is this guy you're talking about?"

"Axel." Roxas huffed out.

Ventus's eyebrows rose.

"You said his name in your sleep before."

Roxas blushed.

"Do you know he's looking for you for sure?"

Roxas nodded. "He left a voicemail."

"Threatening?"

"Yeah."

"Well…" Ventus eyed Roxas carefully, "Does he have a reason to threaten you?"

"Well… I broke up with him last night, over the phone."

Ventus's eyes widened, and his chest tightened.

"Oh my—fucking—what the _hell_ Roxas? You—you…graaaah!"

"Ven—I"

"You had a boyfriend? You had a boyfriend and you let me—you let me touch you? I—I—You fucked me last night, Rox, and you had a boyfriend?"

"Ven…"

"This is even worse…because… because we're brothers. Twin brothers. Identical twins. Holy fucking shit…"

"Ventus, I—I"

"You were on the phone with him last night?"

"…yeah."

"You are so fucking lucky I can't move right now. I would be curb stomping you if my ass didn't hurt so fucking much."

Roxas watched Ventus fume in a deadly silence.

Then his phone vibrated.

Ventus rolled his eyes, groaned, and threw his hands up when Roxas checked the incoming text.

_DID YOU ACTUALLY ANSWER YOUR PHONE AFTER VENTUS TOLD YOU HE LOVED YOU? WHAT THE HELL? ROXAS!_

Roxas blinked at the screen, texting Sora back as Ventus continued to make little sounds of disapproval.

_How do you know about that?_

_ You know you crushed him? He's probably miserable. You didn't even answer him, did you? You realize he's probably the best thing in your life right now, don't you?_

Roxas wasn't even going to answer that one.

He looked at Ventus.

Suddenly everything from the night before made sense.

He had hurt him.

And that was the last thing he had wanted to do to his twin brother, his lover.

Roxas reached up, and moved Ventus's tragic face so that he was looking at him. Ventus was about to cry. Roxas felt his own tears well up reflexively.

Ventus, his light and only happiness was going to cry.

And it was all his fault.

He leaned in slowly, scared Ventus would hit him or push him away.

But nothing negative ever came from him.

Instead, he let Roxas press his soft lips against his, and allowed Roxas to rest a warm hand over his birthmark as he pushed his lips against his harder.

Ventus gave in too quickly.

But how could he resist?

There was so much love in Roxas's touches.

Drawing back for breath, Roxas whispered the words Ventus had been waiting for.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…I love you, Ven. I love you so much. I'm sorry. I love you. Only you."

Roxas could feel the truth of his words flowing from his heart and into Ventus's.

"I hate your stupid fucking phone."

"I'm sorry." Roxas smiled.

Ventus couldn't help but smile back.

"I feel like a girl…" he muttered, looking away from bright, gorgeous cerulean eyes.

Roxas chuckled.

Ventus smirked at him, raising an eyebrow.

No more uke for Ventus. He was going to take his rightful place.

"You do realize you'll have to be punished, don't you?"

Roxas paled, his smile fading.

"What?"

Ventus licked his lips.

**So the truth comes out! But Roxas's kisses are like a sweet panacea to all misdeeds and treachery. Ventus is weak only against him!**

**Ohmahgash a no smut chapter… it was hard… but I did it… got some kissing in there though :D**

**Smut next chapter, I promise. **

**And the plot will thicken all the more :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Roxas set the tray down on top of Ventus's lap.

His older twin granted him a small smile before picking up a muffin and biting into it.

Roxas watched closely, his cerulean eyes following his twin's every move.

He noticed the faint tint of pink on Ventus's cheeks when his twin started to chew slowly.

Heaving a sigh through his nose, Ventus furrowed his eyebrows and looked Roxas in the eye, who immediately blushed in response.

"I can't eat when you're watching me, Roxy."

Roxas blushed more, and looked down at his feet as he continued to stand awkwardly next to the bed.

"I told you not to call me that."

Ventus smirked, and opted not to answer, biting into his muffin again.

"Thanks for bringing this up."

Roxas nodded.

Ventus pouted.

"What's wrong?"

Roxas blushed more.

"Nothing!" he said to the floor.

Ventus stared at his twin.

Roxas stared at the floor.

He felt like a dick. Ventus was right to be so mad. And yet he forgave Roxas so easily.

Roxas loved him so much.

And he had hurt him within the first week of meeting him.

Roxas bit his lip.

His right hand flew to his birthmark, pressing his palm over his shirt.

He vowed to do whatever it took to make Ventus happy.

"Don't bite your lip. It makes me horny."

Roxas blushed crimson and his eyes widened as Ventus chuckled.

"And blushing doesn't help much either."

"I—I—I"

"And your voice, oh god your voice…it makes me wanna—f"

Roxas was running out of the room, his face bright red as Ventus laughed behind his muffin.

**SWITCHY: D **

Vanitas kissed Sora's forehead gently, setting the young boy's breakfast on the bedside table.

Sora beamed up at his boyfriend, and allowed Vanitas's roaming lips to kiss his cheek, neck, and lips sweetly.

"I'm gonna go check on Ven. He might need me to get more meds."

Sora nodded despite not understanding why the hell Ven would need meds. All the same, he understood that he was Vani's best friend, and bros need to be there for each other. Just like how Roxas was always there when Sora felt like bitching. (In the manliest possible way).

"I won't go anywhere."

Vanitas smiled and waved as he exited the room, leaving Sora to devour his muffin, cheese croissant and cheesecake. Sora looked at the tray of food on the bedside table, his mouth already watering.

Before he could get his tray onto his lap, Roxas stormed into the room, red-faced, huffing, and blue eyes shining like he was about to cry.

Sora pouted. So Roxas had gotten his text.

"Well?"

"I fixed everything."

Sora's lips broke into a smile.

"Great! Just don't screw up like that again. At least everything is okay."

"Everything is NOT okay!"

Sora blinked at Roxas.

"But you said you—"

"I know, I know. Just listen."

Sora nodded, and picked up his croissant.

"Axel called me."

Sora froze, croissant nearly entering his mouth. He took a deep breath, and set the precious food down.

"You picked up."

"I broke up with him."

"You said you already did that."

"I did! But he thought I was joking!"

"That douche really is a dumb ass."

"He says he's coming to find me."

Sora set his tray carefully on the bedside table again before turning back to Roxas and flailing his arms around frantically as he spoke.

"What the FUCK? Damn it Rox I told you not to answer his phone calls!"

Sora held up a finger to stop Roxas from interrupting.

"And you seriously answered your phone after Ven confessed? Come ON Roxas. Graaah now we have to worry about Axel showing up? That bitch is fucking crazy! What are we going to do?"

Sora looked at Roxas, watching tears well up in those blue eyes.

Sora bit his lip and looked away. He should have known better to yell at Roxas at a time like this. He softened his gaze and looked back at his best friend.

He patted the spot on the bed next to him. He'd help Roxas through his problems, just as Roxas had helped him through his. And they'd use the same method they had used since preschool.

Roxas smiled gratefully and crawled onto the bed, resting his head on Sora's chest as tears began to run down his face. Sora wrapped his arms around him and began to gently rub his back.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I…I just don't know what to do now. I don't know if we should leave, or if we should stay. I don't know if he'll be able to find you. I don't want him to. All he ever did was hurt you."

Roxas sniffled from his comfortable place on Sora's chest, pulling his legs up to tangle with Sora's, just like always.

"It's okay. I need you to yell at me when I'm being stupid."

Sora smiled and ran a gentle hand through Roxas's now messy blonde locks. Roxas avoided the most important part of his statement, just like always. But he wasn't going to push it right then. Roxas was bent and broken. And now he had a chance at happiness living with his twin. And not only had Roxas found happiness, but Sora had also gotten his fair share.

But Axel was on the prowl.

And he was dangerous.

And Roxas was still healing.

Sora sighed, and pulled his best friend into a hug, avoiding any major movement so his ass wouldn't hurt too badly, and told Roxas everything would be alright.

**SWITCHY: D **

Ventus was munching on his cheesecake when Vanitas strolled into his room and flopped onto the bed. Ven glared, and smirked as his best friend grabbed the croissant from Ven's tray and shoved it in his mouth.

"Yes of course you can have my croissant, Vanitas, my best friend."

"So does your ass hurt?"

Vanitas asked around the food in his mouth, raising his eyebrows innocently.

He winced when Ven's fist collided with his head, and laughed as his best friend huffed and turned away, blushing.

"Well does it?"

"I can't get out of bed, so obviously, dipshit."

"Language." Vanitas smirked, flopping over onto his back to stare at the skylights in the ceiling.

"So…" Ventus drawled out, smirking at the boy lying down beside him. "Sora's that good huh?"

Vanitas nodded, smiling.

"Did you really like Roxas's dick up your ass?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Hey." Vanitas sat up, and looked Ventus dead in the eyes, even if the blonde was glaring daggers. "We made vows in the third grade. Answer all questions asked, because best friends are always honest."

Ventus rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Yes."

Vanitas beamed, and whistled.

"Didn't take you for an uke, Ven…"

"It was a one time thing!"

Vanitas nodded, chuckling.

"Of course it was."

Ventus pouted.

Vanitas laughed.

"Did you finish the calculus?"

"Hell to the motherfucking no."

"Damn. What about the Trotsky paper?"

"What the hell is a Trotsky?"

"We should just ditch."

"If we ditch anymore classes we'll get kicked out."

"My dad pays them too much for them to kick me out."

"Okay then, let me rephrase: if I ditch anymore classes I'll get kicked out."

Ventus smiled apologetically at Vanitas, who shrugged it off, and rolled his eyes.

"Did you enroll our little friends?"

Ventus nodded, finishing his cheesecake as Vanitas chewed on the croissant pensively.

"Their uniforms are in their closets, with their schedules."

"Damn. Good job, Mommy."

Vanitas winced again when Ventus's fist rapped him sharply on the head.

"Get the fuck out, man. Go tell those kids how to act in school."

Vanitas scoffed, smirking.

"Fine, love you too honey. And take your fucking meds. There's blood all over the visitor's toilet seat."

Ventus ignored him, his hand pressing firmly against his birthmark.

**SWITCHY: D **

Ventus woke up to find his lunch on a tray on his bedside table, and a sleeping Roxas attached to his arm.

The blonde looked adorable.

His golden hair framed his face perfectly, and his soft lips were parted slightly as he breathed deeply, his frame rising and falling slowly with the rhythm of sleep. Dark lashes swept over pale skin, temporarily hiding those bright cerulean orbs from sight.

Ventus smiled, and tried his best not to move as he attempted to get comfortable again. As his head continued to sink into the cloud of a pillow that was beneath his blonde locks, the still silence of the estate, void of echoes or voices, with only the sound of the birds in the garden surround the house, let him know that everyone else was sleeping as well.

He couldn't help but smile at the mental image of Vanitas being sweet, gentle and kind, holding Sora as he slept. Ventus didn't know Sora that well, but he seemed like the brightest, nicest kid alive (besides Roxas of course) and he was deserving of all that Vanitas had to offer.

Breaking his musings, a loud thrumming sound broke the serene silence of the air. Roxas pouted in his sleep, mumbled Ventus's name, and rolled over, effectively releasing Ven from his warm grip.

Ven glared at his phone for making his angel move.

It was still lying across the room, where he had chucked it earlier.

He slowly got out of bed, being careful not to disturb his twin any further.

He winced, limping as he moved towards his phone. It was still vibrating, and it was still loud as hell. He swiped it up, and glared at the glowing screen as Roxas flopped over on the bed again.

Ven's eyebrows flew up as he read the blinking message. He hit the green button and held the phone up to his ear.

"Dad?"

"Ventus. How are you?"

"Uh, I'm okay…"

"How's school?"

"Alright."

"Good to hear. Are you alright in the house by yourself?"

"I told you, Vanitas lives here now too."

"Oh. You mean that dark child."

"He's not a dark child, Dad."

"Are you sure you don't need any maids?"

"The monthly cleaning team is all I need."

"Listen, Ventus, I won't be home for another few months, so I'm sorry, but I'm going to miss your birthday."

Again.

"That's alright."

"All the same, your present should arrive tomorrow before you leave for school."  
"Dad, my birthday isn't for another two weeks."

"Now don't try to oppose this Ventus."

Ventus listened to his foster father chuckle on the other line, probably satisfied with paying Ventus with material things for love.

"Have you been taking your medication, Ventus?"

"Yes."

There was nothing new about lying to his Dad that was never there.

"Good. Are things improving?"

"Yes."

Again, nothing new.

"That's good to hear. Your mother says hello!"

"Hello mother."

"He says hello, Sasha."

Ventus smirked.

Last week, his mother's name was Tiffany.

"Well, I have to go buddy. I'll see you later."

Ventus sighed at the click and the lasting beep.

"Or never."

Ven limped back to the bed.

He looked at Roxas.

His mouth started to taste like copper.

He limped to the bathroom.

**SWITCHY: D **

Roxas groaned at the heat being dragged down the sensitive skin on his stomach. His mouth parted, and his hips bucked up involuntarily. Heat pooled in his lower abdomen. Ventus chuckled over his heated skin.

Roxas's wrists tugged uselessly against their restraints. His bare body tingled with pleasure as that skilled tongue dipped into his navel. His legs remained pinned down under a powerful, athletic body.

Roxas's eyes snapped open.

"V-Ven?"

Ventus chuckled again, his blue eyes locked with his twin's as he pulled more of Roxas's soft flesh into his mouth to suck on it slowly, gently.

Roxas moaned and rolled his hips again, closing his eyes and blushing hard as his cock reacted to the kisses Ventus was ravaging his body with.

"Aaahhnn Ven…what-what are you… Ahhn why am I tied up?"

Roxas panted out as Ventus worked his heated skin, licking, biting, and sucking every piece of visible skin.

"You're being punished."

Ventus licked a hot trail up Roxas's stomach to his nipple, licking the nub languidly as Roxas squirmed beneath him, his toes curling into the bed sheets as his wrists tugged at their restraints all the more.

"W-what…but…"

"Don't worry baby. I won't hurt you." Ventus whispered lovingly into the crook of his neck before pressing his tongue flat against Roxas's pulse point.

"Aaahhnn…" Roxas moaned freely, placing all his trust in his twin.

If Ventus said so, he knew that this "punishment" would not hurt him.

Because he said so, Roxas know that this was different from when Axel tied him up.

Because Ventus said he wouldn't hurt him, Roxas felt safe. Safer than he had ever felt in his whole life.

Ventus moved to kiss Roxas gently on the cheek, and then moved to press his lips against the soft, parted lips of his younger twin brother, who willingly pressed back. Ventus opened his mouth, and slid his hot tongue slowly over Roxas's bottom lip, moaning when Roxas parted his lips to grant him access, feeling his twin's arousal pressing against his boxers.

Ventus ran his hands all over Roxas's naked body as the boy beneath him began to grind against him through his boxers, and his tongue pushed, wet and velvety, against Roxas's.

Roxas whimpered into the kiss, his hips picking up speed as he continued to rub his leaking need against the fabric of Ventus's black boxers.

Breaking the kiss for air, Roxas looked up at his twin with lust filled eyes.

"Please… Ventus… fuck me…"

**Oh yes, I know you hate me now. **

**I promised smut, but I only gave you foreplay.**

**I'm sorry :( But I like to keep my chapters a certain size,**

**And during this chapter, I used a lot of space developing the plot and clearing up any misunderstandings.**

**Smut in deh school is neeeext :D**

**Please review—it makes me update faster because I love you guys so much ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Ventus smirked down at the panting blonde beneath him.

Roxas just looked so damn adorable…and so fuckable. The way his body looked, stretched out, arms bound over his head and his legs wide open, was driving Ventus crazy with lust.

But Ven bit the inside of his cheek and regained control of his senses. He reminded himself that Roxas had to be punished. In the dirtiest possible way.

Roxas's eyes widened and his heart sped up when he saw that mischievous smirk make its way across Ventus's lips, and those identical cerulean eyes shine with lust.

He thought he could beg for it, and Ventus would give it to him.

But Ventus _had_ said he was being punished…

"I don't think so, Roxy. I need to make sure you learn your lesson."

Ventus's voice was husky as he ghosted his lips over Roxas's, making the boy beneath him shudder and blush.

Ventus slid his hands up Roxas's sides, smirking as his twin squirmed and moaned beneath him before moving his lips to the sweet spot on the side of Roxas's neck.

Roxas bucked his hips in response to Ventus's teeth clamping down on his neck. His eye widened and he whimpered, biting his lip, as Ventus ran his hot tongue over the same spot, soothing it.

Roxas gritted his teeth and wondered why the hell his hips weren't touching Ven's. He quickly thrust up again against Ven's clothed erection, moaning as his own bare cock rubbed against the fabric.

Ven stopped sucking on Roxas's neck and moaned into his twin's ear as the younger blonde continued to grind his hard cock against the bulge in Ven's shorts. Ven felt Roxas shudder as he continued to moan in his ear, and he smirked against the blonde's skin.

Ventus slide his hands down to Roxas's grinding hips, and pinned them down hard against the mattress, leaning back to sit on his thighs. He smirked at his younger twin as he struggled, and licked his lips.

"Ven…" Roxas whined, squirming beneath his brother's tight grip.

"Be good Roxy." Ventus husked before climbing off of Roxas completely, still holding his hips down and thoroughly enjoying the sight of Roxas's erect cock bouncing as his twin struggled.

Roxas whined again, and struggled against his bonds as Ventus blew hot air against his lower stomach, licking a hot trail of saliva to his navel before plunging his tongue inside it.

Roxas tried to buck his hips, but with Ven's hands holding him down, all he could do was moan and smack the back of his fists against the headboard.

Ven smirked against the skin of Roxas's abdomen as he kissed his way down, lavishing the porcelain skin of his twin with his hot tongue as his hands continued to push his favorite set of hips down.

Ven finally came to Roxas's aching dick, and cerulean eyes locked with an identical pair.

Ven smirked.

Roxas whimpered.

Roxas bit his lip and moaned low in his throat as Ventus blew hot air onto the tip of his cock.

Roxas nearly screamed when Ventus dragged his tongue from the base of his cock to the twitching tip.

Ventus practically beamed when precum started to leak out of Roxas's twitching cock.

Then he released Roxas's hips, reached over and untied his twin's hands, and smiled triumphantly at the panting, squirming, hard, horny as fuck boy beneath him.

"Good night, Roxas. Sleep tight."

Roxas's eyes widened as he watched his older twin get off the bed, slip on his jeans, and head towards the door.

"B-but I—I"

Ventus smirked and turned at the doorway, leaning on it as if he hadn't left his twin aching hard, and he wasn't unbearably hard himself.

"Yeah Roxas?"

"This—this is YOUR bedroom! You can't just LEAVE!"

Ventus bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.

Or running back over to his bed and fucking Roxas until he passed out.

Roxas was blushing, his blue eyes were shining, and his hard cock was standing at full attention as he sat there, staring at Ventus.

"Well yeah, but I have like fifty other rooms baby."

Then he turned and left the room, and started running at the end of the hallway—he wasn't sure if he'd be able to control himself.

This left Roxas to stare down at his own leaking cock, on Ventus's bed.

"Fuck."

He breathed before taking hold of his manhood.

His only comfort was that everything smelled like Ventus.

SWITCHY: D

Ventus loosened his tie a little as he sat down at the glass table, heaving a sigh.

Vanitas clanked a plate full of eggs and bacon in front of him before sitting down himself and inhaling his omelette.

Sora kept messing with his suit lapels, pouting and scratching his head.

After watching his boyfriend fidget for a while, Vanitas rolled his eyes, grabbed Sora's hands, and shook him.

"Stop, Sora. You look fine."

"But, Vani, I—h"

Sora's eyes immediately closed as Vanitas's warm, soft lips pressed harder against his.

Ventus rolled his eyes and sighed again.

Vanitas let go, and got back to eating. He was certain he had succeeded.

Sure enough, Sora was left in a daze, his fists pressed firmly against his heaving chest, exactly where Vanitas had left them.

Ventus was chewing slowly on his eggs when Roxas entered the dining room.

His mouth almost fell open.

Ventus had always liked their school uniforms.

Fitted black suits with white polos and a blood red tie.

It was classy, and you never had to think about what you were going to wear to school.

But seeing his twin, fucking adorable angel that he was, made the school uniform all the more wonderful.

Roxas caught Ven staring at him, and a flush of crimson swept across his cheeks as he looked away and to the side. His twin looked so sexy in black…

Roxas bit his lip, remembering his dastardly plan.

Ventus's mouth fell open at the sight of it.

"Morning, Roxas."

Roxas smiled and nodded at Vanitas before sitting at his set place, plate of breakfast waiting for him and everything, right beside Ventus. Roxas did his best not to look at the object of his affection, although he could feel that beautiful pair of eyes following his every move.

"How do you like the school uniforms?" Ventus asked, smiling at the side of Roxas's face as his twin began to put small portions of food in his mouth.

Roxas blinked, staring hard at his plate, and then shrugged.

Sora blinked at his best friend.

Vanitas held back a laugh by forcing more food into his mouth.

Ventus stared at Roxas as he put another tiny portion of food in his mouth.

Ventus raised his eyebrows and turned back to his own food, and grumpily chewed on his eggs.

"So…" Vanitas began, clearing his throat, "Sora, you and Roxas are gonna go see the Dean before you do anything else. He'll bitch at you for a while before sending you off to your classes…he'll also assign some people to give you a guided tour."

Sora pouted at Vanitas.

"Why can't you just show me around?"

Vanitas stared at him.

"I can't be seen with the new kid."

Sora's eyes widened, and his mouth fell open.

Ventus rolled his eyes as Vanitas started laughing.

Roxas stared at Vanitas in dismay.

"I'm kidding. But really, I can't guide you today. The Dean doesn't like me too much. He'd probably think I'd make you ditch if I asked to be your guide. And he wouldn't be wrong either."

Vanitas grinned as he turned to Ventus.

"But he just loves Ven. Maybe Roxas could actually get a guide of his choice."

Ventus looked at Roxas.

Roxas looked at his plate.

Nothing happened.

SWITCHY: D

"Holy fucking shit. She's gorgeous."

Ventus glared at the sleek Mercedes Benz in front of him.

"This is so fucking stupid."

Vanitas ignored him and immediately popped the hood to take a look at the engine.

"Sir, I need you to sign this."

Ventus glared at the man who had driven the damn thing up his driveway.

"I don't want it. Send it back."

"Ah, I was given special directions to refuse to do so."

Ventus's eye twitched.

He grabbed the clipboard out of the driver's hand and scribbled his signature down as violently as possible before throwing it back at the man.

He took the keys offered to him with a sour look on his face, and glared until the grumbling man disappeared down the road in his truck.

He looked at the keys in his hand.

He looked at what was supposed to be his dream car.

He looked at Roxas, who was standing next to Sora, still grumpy and silent and fucking adorable, and focused on his face.

He did not look impressed.

Ventus turned away, and glared at the Benz.

Great. Now Roxas was giving him the silent treatment AND he looked like a spoiled brat.

But Ventus couldn't stand it when his father gave him things to make up for neglecting him completely.

"Let's go to school in this man. Holy shit she's so fucking beautiful." Vanitas practically whimpered, running his hands across the hood.

Sora raised his eyebrows and coughed, effectively calling Vanitas off of the inanimate object.

"Shut up man. Take the Cadillac with Sora. I need to talk to Roxas."

Vanitas rolled his eyes and caught the keys Ven tossed at him before wrapping an arm around Sora's waist and dragging him towards the open ten car garage.

Turning to Roxas, Ventus tried his best to sound unaffected.

"Come on, Roxas. In the car. You shouldn't be late on your first day."

Roxas glared at the concrete, deliberating. Could he get away with not getting in the car? Maybe ride with Sora?

…

No.

He knew Sora.

A fucking pervert.

Lovable.

But a fucking pervert.

He probably wants to give Vanitas head while he's driving.

Roxas shook the image from his mind before sulking over to the Mercedes and getting inside.

Keys in the ignition.

Engine roaring.

And the smoothest ride Roxas had ever experienced.

Well, at least until Ventus started talking.

"Okay. What's wrong?"

Roxas continued to stare out the window, and slight pout on his face.

"Why are you giving me the silent treatment Roxy?"

Roxas's glare intensified at the nickname.

Ventus heaved a sigh. He was trying not to get angry.

"Is it because I teased you last night?"  
Silence.

More glaring.

"Oh COME ON, Roxas! I told you that was payback for your little phone call!"

Roxas continued to glare out the window.

Yeah, he felt stupid.

Yeah, he wanted to kiss Ventus really bad.

But he wasn't about to let his twin know that.

He was a little too proud for that.

So he remained silent.

"I'll fuck you hard tonight if you talk to me, baby."

Roxas turned to look Ventus in the face.

He wasn't watching the road.

Instead, he was smirking, his eyes smoldering, at Roxas.

In a split second, Roxas's hand had collided with Ventus's cheek, and Roxas had turned back to glare out his window.

Ventus immediately looked back at the road, and turned on the radio.

Some angry alternative song came on.

Ventus turned it all the way up.

SWITCHY: D

Sora watched Roxas get out of the car.

He watched him slam the door dramatically and stalk over to him, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth pulled into a little pout.

Sora frowned as his best friend stopped in front of him, crossed his arms and glared at the sidewalk in front of the academy.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Fuck no." Roxas growled out.

"Why not?" Sora asked patiently.

Silence.

"Roxas, you're being stupid again."

"Well I can't help it! He—he—last night…"

Sora's eyes widened.

"What happened?"

Roxas mumbled something under his breath.

"Roxas, I can't hear you."

"He got me all hard and then he left me in his bedroom."

Sora chuckled.

"Punishment for the phone call?"

"It was still stupid. And uncalled for."

Sora raised his eyebrows.

"Didn't you leave him naked and lying on a bed when you answered your phone?"

Roxas looked at the ground and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Sora smiled, and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's alright. You'll sort this shit out. Eventually."

SWITCHY: D

"You got something up your ass or what?"

Ventus glared at Vanitas.

"Why is he giving me the silent treatment? I told him he was being punished, so I 'punished' him."

Vanitas scratched his head uncomfortably.

"Ewww… I'm imagining all sorts of things now…"

Ventus smacked his best friend.

"Sorry. But you did leave him hanging."

Ventus ran a frustrated hand through his blonde locks, pulling on his tie to loosen it again. He growled in frustration and shoved his calculus book in his locker.

Vanitas frowned at his aggravated friend. He had been hurling things and yelling and snapping for the past three classes and a half.

"Relax Ven. It's a minor set back. There's a reason he's uke, if you know what I mean."

Ventus raised his eyebrows as he searched for his philosophy book.

"No, I don't know what you mean."

"They take it up the ass, man. They're sensitive. Just give him time. You two will make up."

"How are you so sure?"

"Hey, Sora caught me in a lie. All I had to do was fuck to doubt out of him."

"Vanitas!"

"What?"

"I thought you really liked Sora!"

"What the fuck? HELL YEAH I love Sora. What makes you doubt that?"

"You just said,"

Vanitas waved his hands in the air, silencing Ventus.

"NO. That's not what it sounded like. What I was trying to say was—S"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT."

Ventus was glaring, and his voice sounded like he was ready to kill something.

Vanitas raised his eyebrows and turned around to follow Ven's gaze.

He did not like what he saw.

Sora and Roxas were walking together.

They were beaming.

Two boys were on either side of them.

Also smiling like idiots.

Sora's mouth was moving.

Vanitas could hear his imaginary Sora (the one that talked dirty to him when he was alone in the shower) saying it now – 'Oh Riku you're so funny… tee hee… fuck me now'

While Vanitas started seeing red, Ventus had dropped his books.

Walking next to Roxas was none other than Cloud.

Cloud used to sit next to Ventus in chemistry.

Cloud used to flirt with him tirelessly in chemistry.

Cloud used to stop him in hallways and steal a kiss.

Cloud used to be the one Ventus cheated with when he was with all those girls.

Cloud was the only reason why Ventus knew it felt nice to make out with a boy…and be fingered by a boy.

Cloud had sucked his cock.

Cloud had fingered him once.

But he had never done anything along those lines to Cloud.

Just kisses in empty hallways and gropes in the janitor's closet.

And once he and Cloud stopped sneaking off together, he had convinced himself he indeed, most definitely, was not gay.

Still.

Cloud was the closest thing Ventus had ever had to a boyfriend.

**MUAHAHAHAHAAAA!**

**Bet you didn't see that one coming.**

**:D**

**I didn't either.**

**I was typing.**

**And I thought of how hot the incest was between Cloud and Roxas before.**

**And I said: Ventus and Roxas is hot. Cloud and Roxas is hot. So Ventus and Cloud is hot.**

**And so, the words came out.**

**And now I have an extra juicy plot.**

**And all the more reason for Ventus to fuck Roxas long and hard. **


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm going to kill something." Vanitas growled as the group of four neared his locker.

Ventus tore his eyes away from Roxas and Cloud, bending down to pick up the book he had dropped as he quickly formulated a plan.

Once Ventus placed his book safely back into his locker, his blue eyes turned to see Vanitas smoothing over his facial features.

Of course. Vanitas would never let Sora know he was jealous.

In the same way Ventus would never give Roxas the satisfaction.

A smirk gliding over his lips, Ventus locked his eyes with Cloud's as soon as the spiky blonde looked over.

It was their way of doing things.

Back then, all Ventus had to do was look at him, and Cloud would know it was time to give him attention.

So Ventus asked for it without shame. It was better to have Cloud thinking he was jealous of Roxas instead of have Roxas thinking he was jealous of Cloud.

"How've you been, Ven?"

Ventus made sure to glide his tongue over his bottom lip before answering.

Roxas watched his tongue closely, swallowing as he stood next to Cloud.

"Alright, I guess. I haven't seen you in a while."

Cloud practically beamed.

"I can stop by your house later to help you with homework."

Ventus looked up at Cloud beneath his eyelashes, Roxas watching intently.

"See you at eight."

Cloud smirked, and winked before walking off alone.

Roxas's stare turned into a glare, directed firmly on Ventus.

Ven shrugged it off and smiled, turning back to his locker.

"Whoa. Are you guys twins?"

Roxas sighed, and looked at Riku, who was currently standing in between Vanitas and Sora.

"Yeah."

"Ven, you never told me you had a twin!"

Vanitas bit his tongue.

He took a deep breath.

"How do you like the academy, babe?"

Sora blinked, and smiled at his boyfriend.

"It's a lot nicer than our old school."

Vanitas smiled as Riku looked between them.

"Did he just call you babe?"

"Uh…yeah."

Riku looked at Vanitas, and raised his eyebrows. Turning to Sora, he smirked.

"Well. I'll be available once you feel like upgrading, Sora."

Vanitas stopped himself from pouncing on the silver haired Adonis and curb stomping him, opting to ignore the comment all together as Riku walked off.

Sora was blushing, his eyes searching Vanitas's face.

Roxas watched in shock as Ventus closed his locker, locked it, and walked away without looking at him.

Vanitas, pushing the thought of Riku out of his mind, sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh…what class do you guys have next?"

Sora looked at his schedule for the hundredth time that day as Roxas responded from memory.

"We have study hall next."

Vanitas smiled.

"Perfect. We'll go together then. Ventus will save us seats."

Roxas bit his lip, and looked down at the ground.

Sora sighed.

**SWITCHY : D **

Axel exhaled, smoke coming out of his mouth in tendrils.

He eyed the girl, smirking as he walked up.

"Hey, Xion, right?"

The dark haired girl looked up from her cell phone, and smiled.

"Yeah, hi."

"I'm a friend of Roxas… I haven't seen him in several days…is he sick or something?" Axel smirked as he lied, charming the girl with his acidic green eyes.

"Oh, no. He actually moved to Radiant Gardens to live with a relative." Xion tipped her head to the side, her lips forming a small frown as she started remembering how much she missed Roxas. "Ventus, I think, was the guy's name."

Axel frowned, taking a drag from his cigarette.

Exhaling, he smirked as Xion turned away from the billowing smoke.

"That's too bad. Thanks for the info, Xion."

"No problem." She coughed out, making some distance between her and the redhead.

**SWITCHY : D**

Roxas stole another look at Ventus.

He was sitting across from him, blatantly ignoring his presence.

Roxas bit his lip again.

He was being beaten at his own game.

Next to him, Sora was panting lightly, his head tucked in the crook of Vanitas's neck, his cheeks flushed and his eyes shut tight, as Vanitas pretended to find the psychology chapter in his book particularly interesting.

His hand, however, was interested in things far from the Stanford Experiment.

Sora let one whimper escape as he buried his face into Vanitas's neck further, his hips bucking slightly as the librarian sent a quick glance and a "shhhh!" in their general direction.

Roxas looked down at his hands, determined not to hear any of Sora's delighted noises. He found himself thinking he would be making the same noises if he hadn't slapped Ventus.

As if drawn magnetically, his eyes roamed up to Ventus's face, who was still jotting down notes as if there was nothing more interesting in life than his homework. Roxas let out a small sigh, and pressed his hand over his clothed birthmark.

Ventus looked up just as Roxas's eyes drifted back down to his lap.

Ventus bit his lip, and his heart sunk.

Roxas looked sad.

No, he looked worse than sad.

He looked thoroughly depressed, tired, and lost.

His cerulean eyes were down cast, his lips formed a subtle frown, and his arms seemed to be the only things holding him together.

But…

But Roxas was giving him the silent treatment.

And Roxas had slapped him.

Ventus was a little too butt hurt to forgive the blonde just yet.

Apparently, Ventus was staring at his twin a little too intensely, because identical cerulean pupils flitted up to meet his own.

Ventus blushed.

Roxas blushed more at the simple fact that Ventus was blushing and looking at him.

Both twins looked down at their laps in the same instant, willing their crimson stained cheeks away.

Ventus held a sigh in, his hand snaking up to his birthmark.

Was it really supposed to be this way?

Roxas had only been with him for some days…but they were already fighting like they were…well…married.

Ventus blushed harder at the thought, and began to massage his temples as his head began to spin.

And then he tasted it.

Deep in the back of his throat.

The faint taste of copper.

He could taste it on his tongue every time he inhaled, every time he exhaled.

Ventus pushed his chair back, and rose to his feet.

He knew what was coming.

Vanitas looked up from his book, his eyes focusing on his best friend as the blonde calmly exited the library.

His brow furrowed, and he pouted slightly.

His hand had stopped moving—evident on the slightly flustered, slightly confused Sora, who blinked his eyes open and whimpered into the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

Roxas's heart dropped the moment the door slammed close behind his twin.

**SWITCHY : D**

"Try to get some rest. No vigorous physical activity. I mean it, Ven."

Ventus rolled his eyes, and took the excuse slip from the young school nurse in front of him.

Oh hell no.

Ventus was a MAN.

He never went to the nurse.

Fuck Tuberculosis—he knew he wasn't gonna die—and so he never went to the nurse.

Especially when said nurse always made him feel like a toddler.

But he just had to upchuck all that blood so fucking loud, and she just had to be walking down the hallway while he was doing it.

Before she could say anything more, he got up and left the health office quickly, reaching into his jeans pocket, pulling out his car keys and cell phone.

**SWITCHY : D**

Vanitas's attention was peaked by the slight vibration in his jeans pocket, his eyes momentarily averted from Sora's thoroughly satisfied face.

Pulling out his phone, Vanitas squinted at the glowing screen, ignoring the librarian's scorching glower.

_Going home, don't feel well. Give Rox a ride home please._

Vanitas furrowed his brow, texting his best friend with his left hand, keeping his right hand resting comfortably right over Sora's softening cock.

_Sure. Feel better Ven._

Vanitas reopened the message he received, and practically shoved the screen of his phone up Roxas's nose, who blinked, and quickly swatted it away.

Sora was still coming down from his ridiculous high to notice their interaction.

Vanitas pushed his phone towards Roxas again, who gave him the classic WTF look before actually reading the screen.

Roxas bit his lip and nodded at Vanitas, settling further into his chair and crossing his arms.

He wanted to go home too.

**SWITCHY : D**

The rest of the day was a little troublesome.

Vanitas was continually fending off Riku and his dumbass, and clutching onto his blushing Sora.

Because Ventus had to leave early, Roxas was open to all of Cloud's slick compliments and even slicker sexual innuendos. Cloud couldn't really control himself—Roxas looked just like Ventus after all—and he was getting excited for eight o'clock.

Roxas repeatedly found himself blushing, and developing somewhat of a tiny crush on Cloud, sweet talker that he was.

But his thoughts always returned to his twin, and his hand would glide over his birthmark.

Vanitas was near shambles (though his exterior would never let you know that) by the end of the day. He was sick and tired of Riku coming over to Sora and attempting to get in his pants fast. That pissed Vanitas off. He had waited so fucking long for Sora to actually admit he might be gay. And then he had waited for another fucking millennium to actually meet Sora in person.

However, it did not take long to get the hot piece of ass in his bed…

Still, he had waited for everything else, and here was Riku, attempting to get it all in one day.

Bitch.

So Vanitas figured it wasn't enough calling Sora 'babe' or groping his ass every now and then in front of Riku.

So what if he had already made Sora cum in the library?

He'd have to do it again, and when Riku was watching.

And he didn't really give a shit that it was Sora's first day at school. The kid could handle sex. A lot of sex.

Making Sora moan and scream would definitely mark Sora as his own.

He was gonna do it for their relationship, he kept telling himself, not to get off on being watched.

…Like fricken Ventus.

Vanitas caught himself snickering, but quickly entered rapist mode.

This meant he was sexy, determined, and was going to get what he wanted, at all costs.

"YO KAIRI."

Kairi flinched, almost dropping her notebook, and looked at Vanitas with wide eyes.

"Van, you scared me. You didn't have to scream."

"Whatever. When is Riku alone today?"

Kairi blinked at him.

"Why?"

"Just tell me." Vanitas growled.

Kairi blinked again.

"He usually ditches his last class to lift weights, since there's no phys ed class during that period."

Vanitas granted her a smile before walking away, still in full on rapist mode.

He needed to get himself and Sora, alone, into the weight room before the last class began.

"Hey Van." Sora smiled, intertwining his fingers with his boyfriend's after the darker haired boy had snuck behind him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Where's Roxas?"

"Getting pizza with Cloud off campus."

"Ugh. Ventus is not gonna like that."

"Oh really? It looked like Ventus was flirting with Cloud earlier."

"Yeah well, they have a history."

Sora blinked, and opened his mouth to push the subject further, but Vanitas's hand slid ever so slowly up to his chest, intense heat radiating from his skin through the fabric of his uniform.

Sora was just about ready to tell Vanitas to stop.

He really was about to.

But then Vanitas dragged his hot, wet tongue up the side of Sora's neck.


	12. Chapter 12

Roxas pouted at his reflection in the glass, his cerulean eyes finding his shoes, once again.

He worried his lip, thinking about it all.

He felt more than a little childish. And he felt like a dickhead for smacking Ventus like he did.

And it didn't help that his reflection looked exactly like Ventus, only the dazzling smile was replaced with a withering look of discomfort and sadness.

Cloud took a sidelong glance at the smaller blonde as the friendly redhead handed him his receipt and told him the pizzas shouldn't take more than ten minutes.

Ignoring the redhead all together, Cloud turned towards Roxas, and leaned in so that his lips were only a breath away from the cute, pouting blonde's cheek.

"You okay, Roxas?"

Roxas blinked, and turned to the side.

Cloud grinned, seeing his plan unfold perfectly in the split second.

Cloud's lips, perfect as they were, made soft contact with Roxas's right cheek.

Immediately turning a deep shade of red, Roxas's mouth fell open, and his hand came up to cover the blessed spot, while his cerulean eyes locked onto Cloud's, growing wide.

Cloud grinned, his face still incredibly close to Roxas's as the younger boy tried to stammer out words.

"I—uh—I—you—I just—um"

Cloud licked his lips, leaning in closer as Roxas turned a deeper shade of crimson.

"Yo, Roxas is that you?"

The older blonde froze, and gritted his teeth, closing his eyes.

Roxas blinked, and backed far away from Cloud, moving his eyes towards the redhead behind the counter.

Roxas felt his stomach flip over twice.

"Reno!"

Cloud opened his eyes, his face grim. He straightened up, and cast an uninterested look at the beaming redhead that was walking around the counter to greet the slightly shaking young blonde.

"You two know each other?" Cloud asked, his tone a little too smooth.

"Yeah! Little Roxas here is my bro's main squeeze, yo."

Cloud's eyebrows flew up, and Roxas tried to disappear into his clothes.

"Well, uh—oof" Roxas was interrupted when Reno swept him up into a bear hug, nuzzling his cheek with his own. "—Reno I actually…broke up with Axel…recently…"

Reno's eyes widened.

"Whoa…wait…why?"

"He thought I cheated, and an argument led to my realizing I couldn't be with him anymore."

Reno pouted.

"But you didn't cheat. Who did he think the other guy was?"

Roxas swallowed, and looked at his shoes.

"You."

Cloud crossed his arms. Ventus's twin was turning out to be more complicated than he had ever imagined. And it was getting interesting.

Reno paled.

"But…Roxas… I never touched you or anything, not even when I was drunk."

"I told him that… he didn't believe me."

"I shouldn't have left him."

Roxas looked up at Reno again.

"It's not your fault. Our relationship was coming to an end anyway."

"RENO, GET BACK TO WORK!"

A voice without a visible source bellowed from behind the many stacks of boxed pizza, causing Reno to flinch, Roxas to look at his shoes, and Cloud to smirk.

"Sorry, Roxas. Maybe we can talk about this later, if you feel like it."

"It's fine. I've gotta get back to school."

Reno nodded sadly, and handed two boxes of pizza to Cloud without looking at him, who took the boxes while rolling his eyes.

"If you ever need anything, you know my number."

"Thanks Reno." Roxas smiled, and turned to leave.

Following him, Cloud wondered if he could just jump the twins at the same time, since jumping them individually seemed to be just too much work.

Cloud handed the passenger helmet to Roxas, giving him a warm smile in response to the shy, whispered thank you.

"Judging by the fact that you didn't punch me right after, I'm thinking you're okay with me kissing you…on the cheek at least."

Roxas turned red again, opting to ignore the comment, put the helmet on and slid the wind guard down.

Cloud chuckled as he felt the smaller blonde's arms wrap around his torso, putting his own helmet on and kicking his bike into life.

**SWITCHY :D**

Ventus turned onto his driveway, the gates still open, as he liked them. He smirked a little as he parked his stupid Mercedes on the grass, crookedly. He climbed out of the car, kicking the door shut, and stomping off towards the massive double doors, fishing his house key out of the jumble of car keys on his moogle key chain.

Shoving the right key into the lock, his spine tingled and shook. His vision went blurry, and that familiar taste of copper rose up in his throat. Leaning against the doors, he tried to breathe slowly, closing his eyes, trying to concentrate on anything, anything at all that kept him grounded, kept him from slipping into unconsciousness.

Ventus hated it when his body did that to him. Even though he hadn't exerted any energy, and he wasn't anywhere near sick, it forced him into darkness. But he knew why it happened. It happened when he felt like his chest was about to burst—out of frustration, out of anger, out of sadness.

And there he was, slipping away, his hands dragging down the double doors, and his legs giving out beneath him, his eyes closing against all his will.

No one was there to hear his body hit the ground, or the slight clank of metal against metal as his keys jingled in place, or his breath come out in shallow whispers as his mind slipped into darkness.

**SWITCHY :D**

Riku grinned at his reflection as he messed with his already perfect silver hair. He had to admit, every morning and every night, that he was a damn good looking guy. He had the girls falling like dominoes. And every now and then, there was some desperate, cute little boy who wanted to suck his cock.

And from what Riku had learned,

A boy's mouth felt so much better than a girl's.

Licking his lips, Riku set his mind on figuring out how to break up that one golden eyed kid and Sora the he was pretty much DYING to fuck.

Of course, when he was done, golden eyed punk could have him back.

But until then, Riku wanted that blue eyed boy, and he wanted him bad.

**SWITCHY :D**

Sora wasn't sure how the hell they had ended up in the weight room, but there he was.

Vanitas was biting his neck softly, his tongue flitting out to sooth the teased skin every now and then. As if this wasn't enough to have Sora suddenly short of breath and his cheeks stained crimson, Vanitas was tortuously cupping Sora's need through the boy's black pants—his slow, languid grip firm enough to set Sora's body on fire, but not enough to help the boy get anywhere near cumming.

Sora arched his back off of the weight room floor when Vanitas moved his hot hand up to Sora's white button up shirt, unbuttoned it, and made its way to his pert nipples. Vanitas smirked against the skin of Sora's neck, massaging Sora's pectoral muscles as the boy continued to writhe against the wall on his hot ass, Vanitas pinning him against it effectively.

"V-Vanitas…it's my first day…should we really be AH doing this right now?"

Vanitas had opened Sora's shirt completely and began to attack Sora's right nipple with his mouth at this point, humming as Sora writhed.

Releasing the heated skin from his mouth, Vanitas moved so that he was looking Sora right in the eye.

"I can stop right now if you don't want me to touch you, Sora."

Inside, Vanitas was beaming proudly. He was just so fucking _good_ at convincing Sora to have sex.

Sora blushed, bit his lip, and looked down.

Vanitas had hit his mark. His uke felt guilty. Which meant he'd want to make it up to him. Which meant Sora would do _anything_.

Vanitas licked his lips as Sora shyly spoke out his response.

"No…don't…don't stop Vani…I…I want you to touch me…"

Vanitas used all his will power to stay still, although his cock did twitch in his pants.

Sora, taking in the silence and assuming Vanitas was hesitating due to his lack of belief that Sora really didn't want to be touched, followed up with the words he knew Vanitas loved to hear.

"Please. Vanitas. Fuck me."

**Homahgoodness.**

** I… I love you guys… like… so freakin much… your reviews make me so happy.**

** And I do try to reply to all of your reviews…but they're just so many, and I have so little time. So message me if you'd like to talk about the story!**

**Sorry for the stupidly long wait for this chapter…**

**I know my other ones are longer, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for that much longer, you know?**

**I promise, SorVan Smut is on the way… and possibly a CloRoxVen. ; )**

**Stay classy, and don't talk to rapists.**


	13. Chapter 13

Strutting down the halls like he owned the place, he sent a wicked smirk at the group of girls filing into a nearby classroom as he passed. He didn't know any of their names, but he knew what made each and every one of them scream.

One girl turned bright red.

One girl looked down at her shoes.

One girl tried to kill him with her eyes.

And one particularly feisty girl from a particularly interesting night winked back at him.

Turning the corner, Riku basked in his masculine glory.

He stopped by the glass display case to check himself out, beaming when he saw his silver hair was still fucking perfect, and that his face was still fucking sexy. Almost as sexy as his fucking perfect sexy body.

Riku licked his own lips, and wished he had a twin.

Because if he did,

He'd fuck the shit out of him every night.

Or he'd beg his twin to fuck the shit out of him.

Every

NIGHT.

Riku chuckled, musing on how fucking hot Twincest would be.

He continued his strut towards the weight room.

After all.

Someone with a body of his caliber had to maintain his sexiness.

He came to the double doors leading into the weight room, and reached for the silver handle, already pumped for his workout.

But his hand stopped short.

He squinted through the narrow pane of glass.

Suddenly,

Riku's pants were just a little too tight.

**SWITCHY: D**

Bringing his beloved bike to a stop, Cloud sighed as Roxas's grip finally loosened, relieving the feeling that his ribs were being crushed. He shrugged off the dull ache, waiting for Roxas to calm down enough to climb off the bike with steady feet.

The kid was a real piece of work. But he was a piece of work with a hot ass. A hot ass that probably looked just like Ventus's. And two is always better than one.

Cloud lifted the helmet carefully, so as to not tarnish the perfect image of his chocobo spikes, as Roxas tentatively half crawled off of the bike, also carefully removing his helmet.

"Why'd you go so fast?" He breathed out, taking slow, deep breaths.

"Ven likes going fast, I figured as his twin, you would too." Cloud offered a warm smile as he reached back to the back seat, and lifted it to take the pizza boxes out of the compartment.

He handed the pizzas to a blushing, panting Roxas, whose blue eyes were downcast and his golden eyebrows furrowed.

"Roxas?"

"So… so you and Ven…uh…you guys were…?"

Roxas couldn't bring himself to ask. Even though his heart was wrenching nervously against the thought that Ventus could like someone else, even if it was in the past. He was getting jealous—he could feel it bubbling up inside of him. Cloud was stunning. Cloud had known Ventus longer.

And Cloud and Ven seemed to be a little more than friendly.

Cloud heaved a sigh as he tossed both of their helmets into the now empty compartment.

"Yeah… something like that. But it was never official, really. We uh… we never got past kissing and a little fooling around."

Roxas blushed a deep shade of crimson.

Of course he automatically imagined Cloud dominating Ventus, pinning him down and waging a tongue war with him. And of course it was fucking hot.

Roxas cleared his throat, trying desperately not to imagine Cloud and Ven "fooling around". But oh god, his mind wandered to that time he walked in on Ven and that fucking vibrator and his voice and Cloud's soft lips and then suddenly

The jealousy hit him.

Ven and Cloud…together. He didn't like that at all…

Unless…

Unless…he was involved.

"But hey, Roxas. That's not something that should hinder our friendship, right? I mean, I'm not one to bring my past into the present (LOL Cloud OOC)."

The smaller chocobo head blinked, coming back to reality as he stared right into Cloud's bright blue eyes.

"Y-yeah." He smiled shyly.

Roxas had already devised a plan.

And something told him it was something his twin would enjoy as well.

**SWITCHY: D**

"Ahhn… holy fucking shit holy fucking shit holyfuckingshit…" Sora breathed out, light rolling his hips as Vanitas continued to drive him insane.

The wall was cold against Sora's bare back, and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end as his legs tingled against the cool air of the weight room. His jacket, shirt, tie, and pants were wherever Vanitas's venturing hands had thrown them, and his mind was slipping.

Vanitas dragged his tongue over the fabric of Sora's briefs, licking him through his underwear. Sora practically died each time he did it.

The steady rhythm of the roll of Sora's hips suddenly jolted into a forceful buck when Vanitas closed his mouth around Sora's clothed cock, making his uke whine and dig his fingers into his black hair.

Vanitas smirked around Sora's pulsing, clothed member as Sora's fingers raked his scalp, his fucking delicious whimpering begging him for more.

"Va—Vani! Please! AHN! Oh god Vani PLEASE!"

Sora begged, just the way Vanitas liked it.

Riku exhaled, his hot breath momentarily fogging up the narrow pane of glass.

He clenched his fist.

He was above masturbating.

He would not do it.

Never.

Even if Sora looked fucking adorable when he blushed hard, threw his head back in ecstasy and whined out Vanitas's name.

Riku bit his lip.

His pants really were too tight.

And to make matters worse, he wasn't just looking at Sora.

Vanitas had his shirt off, and was slowly but surely slipping his pants off.

His tanned skin rippled under the limelight of the weight room.

And his ass…

His ass looked just like Sora's.

Riku was painfully (yet enjoyably) beginning to see just how similar Sora and the golden eyed boy looked.

Thoughts of Twincest reemerged, and his pants got even tighter.

Riku grunted in frustration, watching Vanitas's deft tongue thoroughly lick the fabric covering Sora's pulsing cock.

He could imagine Vanitas licking his cock.

He could imagine Sora whimpering his name.

He could imagine one hell of a threesome.

The silver haired boy knew he had to do _something_ or he would surely implode.

But he reminded himself threesomes had to be planned.

So he swallowed his pride, and let his hand slide down to his jeans.

**SWITCHY: D**

Nibbling on his piece of pizza, Roxas made a mental checklist.

1. Make up with Ven

1a. Buy two bars of sea salt ice cream (they were his favorite, and he assumed

Ven would enjoy them seeing as they were twins that fucked each other)

1b. Practice apologizing to Ven

1c. Apologize to Ven and give him the sea salt ice cream

1d. Eat sea salt ice cream with Ven

1e. Make it sexual!

1f. Perhaps maybe possibly suck Ven's cock to get things back to normal (LOL)

2. Suggest IT

2a. Lightly mention how hot Twincest is

2b. Keep listing hot things (for example: Ven, Ven, Ven, oh and Cloud)

2c. Lightly mention Cloud.

2d. Lightly mention how hot threesomes are.

2e. Suggest IT.

2f. Perhaps maybe possibly get Ven horny enough to fuck him senseless

Roxas smiled to himself. A two step plan he could very well pull off lay before him.

"Uh…you okay Roxas? Your face is turning red."

Roxas jumped and turned to fucking gorgeous Cloud, who was chewing his pizza in the hottest way possibly, his gorgeous blue eyes focused on Roxas.

"Yeah. Just feeling a little feverish."

Cloud allowed a small pout of worry.

"You want me to take you to the nurse?"

Roxas shook his head smiling.

"Nah. I do need a ride home after school though."

Cloud beamed.

"I promise I won't go too fast this time."

**SWITCHY: D**

His mouth opened reflexively, and his body froze. The cancerous smoke billowed out from his slack jaw, and his green eyes refocused on the form in front of him.

Looking down on him, he looked so fragile.

Curled up, his knees nearly touching his heaving chest, and his arms wrapped around his legs as if he were about to fall apart.

His shallow breath was coming out in short spurts, as if he were drowning in the air. His golden hair shined in the sunlight, despite it all, despite his furrowed brow, his harsh breathing, and the steady trembling of his body.

His left hand was gripping his right shoulder tightly.

Roxas always did that. He had once said that touching his birthmark made him feel safe.

Hesitantly, he spoke. His voice was soft—a whisper. For some reason, he was afraid the boy curled up on the ground would shatter into pieces if he spoke too loudly.

"Roxas?"

No reaction came.

Axel sent a withering glance around the place.

It was obviously inhabited by some high end people.

Roxas said he had left, and his friends had filled in all the blanks for him.

So he had followed him, and now he had found him.

Only he didn't expect to find him curled up in a ball, unconscious and trembling in front of the double oak doors of the estate.

Axel took a long drag from his cigarette, glancing at the sexy ass Mercedes parked haphazardly on the grass. He furrowed his brow, wondering if Roxas had been driving that as his eyes caught sight of the keys, the house key still set in place in the lock on the door.

Looking back down at the trembling blonde beneath him, and tossed his cigarette aside and exhaled heavily. Turning the keys until the lock clicked, Axel smirked as the door opened soundlessly.

He then scooped Roxas up, and stepped inside the mansion, mumbling "All this for a mediocre fuck…"

**SWITCHY: D**

Riku bit his lip to suppress the moan rising in his throat.

His hand was a tan blur over his now exposed erection, as he shamelessly jacked off in the back corner of the school, in a deserted hallway, his eyes glued to the scene just beyond the narrow panes of glass on the double doors leading into the weight room.

He grunted, losing awareness of everything but his dick and the two boys in the other room.

Vanitas was now tugging Sora's briefs down at a painstakingly slow pace.

With his teeth.

His golden eyes were locked onto the oceanic blue of Sora's as he continued to pull the fabric down gently, letting the sheer heat of Sora's need pound against his throat.

Sora's whole body was on fire.

He had a raging hard on, and his cock, slowly but surely, was finally being set free. He was finally going to feel Vanitas's tongue on his dick, and possibly have his boyfriend's hot cock up his ass.

He almost couldn't take the tension building up as Vanitas continued to tease him, his deft, warm hands massaging Sora's inner thighs as he continued to bite Sora's last piece of clothing off, inch by inch.

He almost couldn't take it…

But he loved it.

And Vanitas could tell.

It was in his eyes, the way they would never break contact with his own unless the ecstasy was just too much to handle.

It was in his voice—the way he whimpered, begged, and screamed his name.

And it was in the heat emanated from Sora's body—it came off in hot, addictive waves that pulled Vanitas closer with every passing second.

It was like Sora had an aura, tailored to suit Vanitas's every sexual drive.

He was irresistible in that way, and Vanitas had no problem with giving into a temptation as adorable and as fuckable as Sora.

Finally, Vanitas pulled Sora's briefs past his uke's swollen balls.

However, he wasn't through with teasing Sora just yet.

Instead of yanking the bothersome piece of clothing right off of Sora's legs, Vanitas released it from his teeth, and proceeded to wrap his mouth around Sora's left testicle.

Sora let out a moan of pure ecstasy and wanton pleasure, bucking his hips into Vanitas's talented mouth as Vani sucked languidly on the testicle he held firmly in his mouth. As Sora's screams began to escalate to bloody murder, Vanitas smirked and moved on to suck on his other ball, humming in appreciation each time Sora said his name in that delicious whimper of his.

Riku's eyes opened wide.

Hot cum spurted out of his cock and onto the weight room's doors, and his legs nearly gave out beneath him.

He huffed, looking down at his limp cock, using quite the amount of will power to look away from the scene of coital pleasure continuing in the weight room.

He had never ejaculated prematurely like that before.

And yet there he was,

Soft cock and jizzed pants and all.

He looked back up, still in a state of shock, to see that Vanitas had moved on to deep throat Sora.

Riku's cock twitched.

He exhaled again, his breath fogging up the narrow pane of glass.

**Truly it has been too long.**

**I am sorry.**

**I love you guys!**

**I would never intentionally make you guys wait…**

**Also, I apologize that I couldn't get any hardcore smut into this chapter. But I did give you some VaniSor :D**

**Please review**

**And message me if you'd like to get all specific and personal :D**

**Stay classy, and don't talk to rapists.**

**Ho mah gah I've been getting a little excited about these future threesomes…**


	14. Chapter 14

He held the cigarette securely in between his lips, lighting it deftly with his titanium lighter. His eyes slid shut as he inhaled, letting the smoky death filter into his lungs. He leaned back farther into the lush leather sofa, letting the smoke escape through his parted lips.

Glancing to his side, his acidic green eyes met the familiar color of cerulean blue.

Roxas was lying exactly where he had put him—his feet on Axel's lap, his head resting on a leather cushion, his body lain out over the leather couch, his left hand resting over his stomach, and his right hand clasped gently in Axel's.

Roxas blinked at him, his mouth pulled into a slight pout of confusion.

Axel mused on whether or not it was because he was actually holding his hand or if it was because he had actually come all the way out to see him.

After all, he usually didn't treat Roxas like this.

But he wanted his toy back. And he would do anything to get in his pants again.

"You feeling better, Roxy?"

Ventus winced. Of course there was a reason behind Roxas's not wanting to be called that. And suddenly it all made sense.

This gorgeous redhead that was massaging his feet and holding his hand was Axel, the asshole that Roxas dreamt about. Axel must have carried him inside, thinking he was Roxas.

All these things rushed through his mind, and Ventus knew what he was going to do. Why trouble Roxas with a past he didn't want to remember? They were twins, after all. He could send Axel away, tell him to never come back, and Roxas wouldn't have to bear any of the burden. Ventus could at least take this pain away for him. Ventus swallowed. He could do that for Roxas.

"Axel."

The redhead smiled, and leaned in.

Ventus didn't know what to do. He didn't think Axel would actually try to kiss him, considering Roxas broke up with him.

But there he was, with Axel's warm lips pressed gently against his.

It was incredibly hard not to melt into such a sweet kiss.

But Ventus kept his ground, instead opting to close his eyes, jump a little, and blush hard. He was trying to look exactly like Roxas. And hey, the kid was always blushing.

Axel chuckled, keeping his face close to the blonde boy he believed to be Roxas. He moved his lips over Ventus's again, his warm cheek grazing over the small blonde's, making the boy shudder. Axel gently kissed his cheek, and breathed softly over his ear, making Ven's mouth open reflexively.

Taking the chance, Axel slipped his warm tongue between the blonde's lips, lapping at the younger boy's tongue slowly as he slowly placed his body over Ventus's completely. His warm hands slid from Roxas's hand to his sides, one coming up to cup his cheek gently, encouraging the apparently Roxas to allow Axel's tongue to invade his mouth. Laying his hips down on the smaller boy's, Axel smirked as he continued to massage Roxas's tongue with his own, enjoying the submissive nature of his toy.

Ventus blinked, breathing hard through his nose as he suddenly realized the nature of his situation. His idle hands clenched into fists, and he flattened his palms against Axel's firm chest, pushing with all his might. But the redhead hovering over him didn't budge, and his searing hot tongue continued to push against his own.

Ventus tried to thrash beneath him, tried to kick him, anywhere, tried to move his mouth away from the invasive tongue, but Axel's strong body and hands held him in place, his long fingers digging into his hair harder as Ventus tried to pull his head away from his.

Finally being allowed to breathe, Ventus gulped in the cold air of the room as Axel pulled back, his acidic green eyes boring into cerulean pupils.

"You're a little feisty today, Roxy. What's the matter? You trying to tell me you _don't_ want my cock up your ass?"

SWITCHY : D

Sora practically whined as he bucked his hips up, forcing his swelling cock further up into Vanitas's throat. Vanitas hummed in response, his deft hands massaging Sora's balls as he watched his uke crumple willingly into his every touch. Vanitas didn't dare move his eyes away from Sora's as the boy whimpered and gave him that look—that look that just _begged_ Vanitas to eat him up. But every time his boyfriend closed his eyes in ecstasy, Vanitas would sneak a glance to his right, towards the glass panels on the weight room doors.

He had to make sure twice (because peripheral vision is not as effective as completely turning one's sexy ass head to the side you know), but by the third look, he was sure of what he had seen.

Riku was definitely watching.

And judging by the constant burst of breath against the glass panel of the door, the son of a bitch was jacking off to the sight of them.

Vanitas tried his best to grin around Sora's cock, generously lapping at the swelling member's underside as he hummed.

Of course, Sora thought he was humming just because he knew it made him feel unbelievably fucking _good_. And he was right, but partially. Vanitas was also humming because that golden feeling of victory was surging through his chest.

Refocusing his eyes on his adorable, whimpering Sora, Vanitas could tell that the kid was about to start crying from the intense pleasure. Feeling merciful, Vanitas decided to let the kid cum and quickly pushed a finger into Sora's hot, clenching ass as he deep throated him faster.

Sora's eyes closed and he opened his mouth to release a silent scream as he bucked his hips up forcefully, slamming his heated member into Vanitas's welcoming mouth as his cum shot out in hot rivulets.

Vanitas swallowed all that Sora offered, and grinned once he had released Sora's softening cock from his mouth. Finally tugging his own pants completely off, Vanitas slid between Sora's legs with ease until his clothed erection was right up against Sora's suddenly attentive cock. The same smirk still plastered across his face, Vanitas leaned in to peck Sora on the lips sweetly, keeping his eyes open so he could see the dazed, lust filled, "I just got head" look that Sora had—his eyes half lidded and his cheeks stained red. One split second later and Sora suddenly needed air—but Vanitas had shoved his tongue in his mouth, letting Sora taste himself on his boyfriend's tongue.

The feeling of his seme's tongue massaging his own was enough to get him fully excited again—his cock pushing eagerly, almost desperately against Vanitas's boxers as he tried to breath through his nose, little whimpers and grunts escaping his lips every time Vanitas moved back to insert his tongue from a different angle. Sora thought he might cum just from kissing the sexy bastard that was intent on raping him every hour on the hour, but Vanitas detached his blazing lips and tongue from Sora's swollen pout and moved to suck hard on the junction connecting his uke's neck and shoulder. As Sora's eyes closed, the smaller boy getting lost in the feeling, Vanitas smirked against his skin and ground his hips hard into his uke.

Sora half squeaked half moaned in appreciation, spreading his legs wider for his boyfriend as Vanitas continued to grind his clothed erection against Sora's cock, which was already leaking precum.

Huffing hot air into Sora's ear as the boy continued to buck his hips back into him while whimpering incomprehensible curses, Vanitas spoke.

"Do you want me to use my fingers?"

Here he bit down on Sora's neck, and pushed his clothed erection hard against his boyfriend.

"Or my tongue?"

He licked Sora's neck, from his collar bone to his ear, where he bit down gently, listening to his uke moan helplessly as he resumed his grinding.

When all Sora could do was whimper in response, Vanitas pulled away from his neck, and stopped grinding, holding Sora's hips down as well so he couldn't keep it up himself.

"Tell me what to use, Sora." He grinned mischievously, his golden eyes unsettling now bashful sky blue pupils.

"Ooooh…" Sora whined from the absence of delicious friction against his dick. But then again his ass was aching for Vanitas. After feeling just one of his fingers in him, he needed more. So he did his best to force it out without blushing too much. "Your… your tuh…your tongue…"

Vanitas grinned devilishly before abruptly hoisting Sora's legs over his shoulders, causing the smaller boy to yelp and steady himself with his arms to keep his head from hitting the floor.

Vanitas's cock twitched at the site before him. He had effectively pulled Sora's ass right up next to his mouth, where the puckered hole lay waiting for him to torture it. Sora was breathing heavily, his head now resting safely on the floor, as he stared at the ceiling. He could feel Vanitas's hot dick against the cold skin of his back. He could feel his boyfriend's hot breath against his balls and ass hole. And he could feel the gentle grip of Vani's fingers against his hips as his boyfriend held him upright.

Sora's cock twitched in realization of the raunchiness of such a position. In a school. In broad daylight. Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore.

"AH PLEASE VANI JUST FUCK ME WITH YOUR TONGUE!"

Riku saw white spots as he came again, his ears still ringing with Sora's previous statement. He couldn't believe it. The two of those boys in the weight room were fucking sex fiends. And they were fucking good at putting on a show too, even if they had no idea he was watching. He looked down at his swollen cock. And he was still fucking hard. Luckily, the two boys in the weight room weren't finished just yet.

SWITCHY : D

Something was wrong.

Roxas could feel it.

It crawled up his spine like a monstrous wave of cold.

His birthmark tingled, and his hand reflexively flew up to cover it.

The tick of the clock was suddenly louder than his teacher's voice.

His legs itched, burned. As if he needed to run.

He needed to leave, he needed to go.

He needed to go home.

He needed to go to Ventus.

Roxas turned to his right.

Cloud was already looking at him, his cerulean eyes worried as he examined him.

Apparently, the other golden haired boy was ignoring the physics lesson as well.

Roxas didn't have to say a word.

Cloud nodded, and got up, picking his black blazer up and adjusting his blood red tie as the teacher abruptly stopped speaking and stared at him.

As he gathered his books, Roxas was already headed towards the door, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"And where do you think you two are going?"

Cloud beamed at the teacher.

"I'm gonna take Roxas home before he throws up."

Roxas had grown to be terrified of Fenrir. Fenrir was sleek, beautiful, and sexy as hell, but it went way too fast for his liking. So there he was, arms latched suffocatingly around Cloud's torso as the older blonde kicked it into life.

**Happy Late Valentine's Day!**

**Please enjoy this smut infested chapter. It's still smut, right? Even if I never got to the yummy butt smex?**

**Please review!**

**Message me if you would like to have a conversation!**

**I have 15 weeks until I can update like I used to. Sorry for all the gay delays.**


	15. Chapter 15

Acidic green eyes glared down harshly into cerulean blue.

Axel half growled, seeing Roxas glare back so fiercely, as if he was ready to kill him, if not fatally harm him. Roxas had never looked at him that way. He had always cried, whimpered, and took whatever Axel gave him. He had always been so desperate—so alone and depressed, that he would settle for any kind of affection from Axel. Rough, bloody, and horrible though it was.

But there the little blonde was, glaring up at him like he was a piece of shit.

It was pissing him off.

"I asked you a question, Roxy."

He gripped the blonde's hair harder, and pushed his own body against the kid, knowing very well that Roxas wasn't going anywhere he didn't want him to anytime soon.

Even though the kid kept glaring at him, as if he was screaming at him with his eyes, saying everything Axel never wanted to hear, that wasn't the thing that made him snap. Despite his hard tug on blonde spikes and the tortuous heat of his body against Roxas's, the kid didn't even flinch. He didn't whimper, he didn't gasp, he didn't shudder or blush, or say his name.

No.

Roxas just looked right at him, and spoke in a steady voice.

"Fuck off, Axel."

Suddenly both of Axel's hands were wrapped around Ventus's neck.

Ventus's eyes widened—the fear that suddenly surged through his body made his spine shake, and suddenly, that coppery taste swelled up from the back of his throat.

He tried desperately to get air, his hands tearing at Axel's hands, and moving up desperately to push against his shoulders. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes, but the glare never left his face.

Axel's green eyes narrowed as he took in the boy's face. He studied the young blonde beneath him, a sly grin spreading across his lips as the teen continued to writhe beneath him, glaring with all his might.

The redhead loosened his grip around Ventus's throat, and the blonde sucked in all the air he could, coughing and turning his head to the side as Axel pushed his body up to sit on the boy's torso. He grabbed both of the young blonde's wrists in one hand and pulled Ventus's blood red tie until it was undone.

Ventus was still trying to murder Axel with his eyes as he continued to regain his breath, his chest heaving, as Axel tied his wrists together with the blood red silken tie.

Sheer panic began to seep into Ven's chest. His plan to end things without incident in Roxas's place had suddenly fallen apart, mostly due to his break in character…and there was Axel, who was licking his lips as he looked down at his bound body, his long fingers already unbuttoning his shirt.

As the blonde squirmed under him, cerulean eyes doing their best to maintain a façade of hatred rather than the fear that rippled through the boy's chest in waves, Axel husked in his low voice.

"I'm going to make you wish you never said that, Roxy."

SWITCHY: D

Sora was gone.

He had been gone for a good twenty seconds already, but his body continued to twitch as Vanitas continued to plunge his hot tongue into Sora's entrance without mercy. Sora's lips remained parted, letting forth small whimpers of pleasure and the occasional powerful moan, the boy unable to form any words, let alone coherent sentences. His blue eyes were plastered to the ceiling of the weight room, the deep blue glazed over with intense pleasure as his boyfriend continued to make him see white spots.

It was like Sora's mind had disintegrated under the great, electrifying sensations of Vanitas's tongue—he had progressed to a stage where he was nothing but a mass of meat with an unquenchable sex drive.

And Riku liked the way it looked. It was almost too much for him. His hand was a blur over his cock for the third or fourth time in the last twenty minutes, and still he felt it was not enough.

Vanitas halted his tongue's assault on Sora's entrance, and licked his lips as he lowered the smaller boy's hips until his delectable ass was resting on the weight room floor, his legs spread and resting on Vanitas's thighs.

Sora regained his senses, peering up at his boyfriend through half lidded eyes, panting as he felt his puckered entrance twitch involuntarily. His eyes caught sight of Vanitas's hard cock, already leaking precum, and his own cock twitched upward.

Vanitas exhaled, attempting to keep himself calm and smooth, despite the fact that he was seconds away from pounding his need into the world's sweetest ass.

"Sora…are you ready?"

His blue eyes closed momentarily before he swallowed, and he revealed their oceanic charm to bright golden pupils before he slowly nodded his head. It was too much for him, he wasn't sure if he'd have been able to say a word without crying, screaming out for Vanitas to just shove it in and make him pass out from the pleasure of it all.

Adhering to the permission given by Sora, Vanitas gritted his teeth and slowly pushed in. As Sora's heat slowly began to envelop his aching cock, Vanitas grunted in frustration, holding back his beast of a sex drive so he wouldn't tear Sora's entrance from pounding into him too hard, too fast, and too soon. He felt the slight pain of Sora's fingers digging into the back of his neck as he leaned over him, the bright blue of his boyfriend's eyes hidden as the smaller boy scrunched his eyes shut and moaned out in slight pain and discomfort.

Despite having fucked the kid so many times, his sweet ass somehow managed to stay incredibly tight. Vanitas found himself trying to guess at how Sora managed to maintain such a characteristic as he let said boy adjust to his pulsing member.

He mused on the possibility that Sora did squats every morning before breakfast…or maybe in the shower….or maybe Sora was just that fucking perfect, just as he had suspected from the very beginning.

Grinning to himself as he looked down at Sora's face relax and those beautiful blue orbs reveal themselves again, he lifted a hand to gently brush a lock of Sora's hair from his sweaty (sweaty in the cutest way possible) forehead.

"You okay?"

Sora opened his mouth to answer, his blue eyes glazing over as Vanitas shifted a bit inside him.

"Y—yeah…"

Sora was a little comforted by the fact that he could form at least one word.

"I'm going to start moving…"

Vanitas slowly pulled out, watching Sora shudder and whimper beneath him, his hands gripping the skin on the back of Vanitas's neck harshly. And then he slowly pushed back into the delicious heat. And then slowly, he pulled out again.

Vanitas kept this slow, languid pace, and Sora kept slipping, little by little at a time. Vanitas had never fucked him like this. The slow, gentle, and yet insanely pleasurable thrusts made something silly pop up in his head. He thought for a second that Vanitas was making love to him. The thought was quickly pushed away; however, as Sora remembered that the thing he often did in Vanitas's company was fuck. But with everything that welled up in his chest every time he saw those golden eyes, Sora was thankful even for that. After all, he _did_ want it. And he wanted it bad.

Vanitas broke Sora's stream of consciousness as he hit that spot, that spot that made Sora's body rise up to meet his boyfriend's, and his fingers to move to tug on Vanitas's hair helplessly. Vanitas groaned, and closed his eyes, moving to tuck his face in between Sora's neck and shoulder, his ragged breathing coursing right into Sora's ear as Sora's ass clenched around his thrusting member again and again.

Riku was red in the face. Red in the face, as in all over. Even his neck was starting to turn a bright red. The feeling of his blood boiling just beneath his skin was something he was not accustomed to, as he always had the upper hand of being cool, calm and collected in all situations, especially sexual ones.

But Sora…and Vanitas…their slick, hot bodies grinding rhythmically, slowly against each other like that…Sora's whimpers, gasps and moans, and the distinct clench in muscles of Vanitas's ass as he thrusted into the brunette all had Riku falling apart at the seams. His previous desire to claim Sora as his own suddenly morphed into the desperate need to have both of them—Sora AND that golden eyed asshole Vanitas. He wanted them both, touching him…

With an almost uncontainable cry, Riku exploded all over the weight room door in front of him, his heated breath fogging up the pane of glass once again.

Just beyond those doors, Sora's eyes closed as he began to scream at the top of his lungs, clutching Vanitas's rocking body closer to his as the black haired boy picked up the pace, pounding into Sora's asshole with all the strength he could muster, grunting words into Sora's ear that remained incomprehensible to the brunette.

Suddenly, Sora's cries were silenced as his final scream came without sound, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes as his breathless scream rocked his body, and his ass clenched around Vanitas's pulsing cock, causing him to cum hard in Sora's ass, his uncontrollable scream echoing into Sora's ears.

Sora half laughed as Vanitas laid himself down on him entirely, breathing hard into his ear, not bothering to pull out. Vanitas just grinned before pecking Sora gently on the cheek.

He had done it. Surely, Riku would leave Sora alone.

SWITCHY: D

Fenrir's continuous roar didn't help the continuous flurry of thoughts that raged through Roxas's mind. As he tried to sort out the raw fear that was swelling deep inside his stomach from the nature of reality—what was concrete and visible in front of him, he pulled himself closer against Cloud's built back, his hands gripping the fabric of Cloud's shirt as the older blonde sped up.

His birthmark was tingling. No, it was something more intense. Almost as if it was burning. And his stomach was lurching, churning, as if he would be sick. But Roxas continued to swallow down his feelings of nausea. He kept telling himself the horrible feeling in his stomach and the pit of knots and tension in his chest had nothing to do with Ventus. That he was fine. That Roxas had nothing to worry about, even if he felt as if the worst was happening.

And yet, Roxas still knew that he was wrong. The feeling was so distinctively tied to Ventus—he couldn't quite pinpoint how—it was like the thought itself felt like the brush of Ventus's fingers. Or smelled like his hair, or sounded like his footsteps. But no matter how much Roxas tried to identify the feeling and worry and the fear, it all came down to the certainty that Ventus needed him.

The trip to his home was taking much too long. He dug his fingers into Cloud's muscular stomach through the fabric of his white button up shirt this time, feeling the older blonde's back tense, and again, Fenrir pulled forth another booming roar that ripped through the air and sent them both lurching forward at an even greater speed.

SWITCHY: D

Ventus didn't know whether he should close his eyes and pretend it wasn't happening or if he should scream for his life and hope that someone would hear him. Either way, he knew that there was no chance of him escaping this on his own.

Axel was sneering down at him as his cold fingers continued to brush gently over his exposed nipples, every now and then pinching a nub between his fingers, causing Ventus to helplessly bite his lip in an effort to make the light mewl coming up through his throat crumble to pieces. But Axel began to pull harder on the sensitive nubs of Ven's nipples, and soon the sick pleasure was gone. It just hurt. It stung and it made Ventus whimper, and it made Axel smile.

As the redhead sat back on Ventus's torso, his fingers leaving the blonde's tender nipples, he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket, pulled out a liter, and lit it.

Ventus was breathing hard as the redhead took a long drag, acidic emerald eyes boring into helpless cerulean pupils.

"You shouldn't get so angry about this, Roxy. After all, you brought it all on yourself."

Before Ventus could say anything in response, the cigarette had left Axel's lips, its smoldering end pushed gently against the skin covering Ven's collar bone.

**Hey guys! I missed you all.**

**Here is a chapter for you, in which Vanitas finally completed his plan.**

**Can't wait for Roxas to complete his plan from last chapter… muhahahah.**

**Please review, and message me if you want to have a pleasant conversation or if you have questions.**

**Also, I have a story to write strictly about Sora and Vanitas, but I won't start it until Birthmark is done. And I have a feeling Birthmark will be long…unless I just stop writing my long sex scenes and just present plot shtuff.**

**I love you. Truly. Madly. Deeply.**


	16. Chapter 16

Cloud looked skeptically at the Mercedes parked carelessly over what should have been a perfect lawn of equally perfect grass as he brought Fenrir to a standstill, Roxas's fingers loosening their death grip around his ribs. The younger blonde's eyes were focused elsewhere.

Roxas threw his helmet off as he practically fell off of Cloud's massive motorcycle, his cerulean eyes locked dead on to the front door.

The keys were still dangling in their place, the charms and key chains clinking against each other softly in the weak breeze. The large oak door remained swung wide open.

His hands involuntarily pushed his falling frame away from the pavement as his legs lurched forward of their own accord, and his stomach lurched with that horrid, pulsing feeling that only surfaced during nightmares.

Instead of rushing into the house and finding Ventus like he ached to do, Roxas stopped short, his legs suddenly frozen as he stared at the open door. The mere sight of that empty doorway was bringing thoughts and memories back to him that he didn't want to see. Something about that swaying door and the silence of the rooms laid out before him reeked distinctly of acidic green eyes and a voice he simply didn't want to hear. Again, his stomach lurched, and his right hand slid up his torso to push his palm firmly against the birthmark that continued to sear, itch and burn under his school uniform.

Cloud's strong hand on his other shoulder almost made him jump. Instead he blinked and turned a pained face towards the older blonde.

Cloud offered a small smile and a tiny nod before stepping into the quiet estate, with Roxas suddenly trembling behind him.

Their footsteps seemed to echo off of the walls, and the thumps and creaks filled Roxas's hollow chest as he pressed his palm harder against his birthmark. He tried to listen. He tried to listen for anything. Maybe the sound of bare feet as Ventus padded through the halls, to ask why they were home early and assure Roxas that he was just paranoid. But beneath that, the burn and ache in his birthmark was telling Roxas he should listen for a scream, a bang, a whimper, a cry.

It was as if his body was sure those emerald eyes were somewhere close.

And it almost made him sick with fear.

He couldn't help his trembling, but he could help himself from latching onto Cloud immediately when a tiny whimper finally did reach their ears.

Cloud brought a finger up to his lips when Roxas gasped involuntarily—he knew exactly who had made that whimper, and he had a vague, though definitely unpleasant, idea of who was making him sound like that.

They took slower steps as the whimpers got louder, making their way into one of the inner living rooms. Cloud gritted his teeth as he peeked around a corner, prepared to jump whoever was doing whatever to Ventus by taking them by surprise. He had turned to tell Roxas to stay where he was when the younger blonde rushed past him.

But Roxas couldn't help himself.

He knew Ventus's voice.

He had heard the sound of sweaty limbs meeting resistance on leather surfaces.

And when he had looked over Cloud's shoulder around the corner, he had seen that man's face.

He had seen that horrible, sadistic glint in his beautiful emerald eyes as he looked down. And Roxas had watched his lips move, and he had seen them move in the same way so many times before. He had the way they moved memorized. There was no mistaking it. Looking down at his twin, bound and half naked and under Axel, at his mercy, the red head had called him Roxy.

And so Roxas couldn't help himself.

He lurched forward.

He ignored Cloud.

And he screamed.

He screamed until his lungs ached.

SWITCHY: D

Sora couldn't stop looking at him. Well, he was always looking at him—who wouldn't? Those captivating golden eyes could slay anyone. But now, Sora couldn't contain the blush crossing his cheeks nor the mushy, sappy face that Vanitas would no doubt hate that Sora was almost sure he was already making. But he couldn't stop.

Because in the aftermath of the greatest sex he had had so far in his sex infected life, he found the same words echoing through his ears. He hadn't been able to understand Vanitas's passionate moans into his ear during their heated sex, but now, it was as if Vanitas had said those words enough so that they echoed ceaselessly in Sora's head.

But Sora wasn't sure. He wasn't sure if he should believe what his mind was supposedly remembered…even though his heart ached for it, and he wanted it all to be true without any question. But he really wasn't up for setting himself up—building up one sided feelings only to be let down… After all…those words were highly unlikely to come out of Vanitas's mouth. But then again…those slow, gentle thrusts…and the way he spoke to Sora, the way he held him during the most passionate moments…

"You alright Sora?"

Vanitas had stopped in the middle of getting dressed to look at his boyfriend, who was still on the floor, butt naked, staring up at him as if he were a lost puppy.

Sora blinked up at him, and suddenly that look was gone, and his eyes flitted away from Vanitas's well-tanned body to rest on the floor.

Vanitas felt a tiny smile crawl across his lips before it turned into a full-fledged smirk, looking down at Sora, who continued to avoid his eyes. He sighed, still smirking, and zipped up his pants before picking up Sora's boxers ten or more feet away, and kneeling down in front of the brunette's naked form.

Sora blushed intensely, still trying to sort out the mess in his head as Vanitas proceeded to dress Sora, with some difficulty. The process continued in silence, Vanitas smirking devilishly as Sora continued to blush silently as he gently dressed him, one article of clothing at a time. As Vanitas buttoned up Sora's white shirt carefully, Sora decided he would push his inner turmoil away—after all, Vanitas was treating him like a prince.

"Thanks."

Vanitas's smirk softened into a pleasant smile as he nodded, looking Sora in the eyes, once enough to make the brunette blush again. Then Vanitas was tying Sora's tie, concentrating on his knot of choice as Sora calmly watched.

"Did I hurt you Sora? Because if you need me to be gentler…"

Sora met his eyes of his own accord this time, his cheeks burning more when he say a tight frown where Vanitas's smirk should have been.

"No, I'm fine, really." Sora offered a tiny, trembling smile. His heart was starting to thump wildly against his chest…he knew that he should ask…but that risked looking like a clingy, simpering idiot.

"Then why are you so quiet?" Vanitas had closed his eyes momentarily before resting his forehead against Sora's to look intently in his eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

Sora's smile grew. Vanitas was coarse and unrefined. But he had beautiful moments of gentry and tenderness, which he seemed to share only with Sora. So Sora pecked his boyfriend on the lips as he decided he was sure he had heard him right in those heated moments of passion.

"I'm just a little sleepy. Take me home?"

Vanitas smiled as he got up to continue dressing, leaving Sora to watch him from the floor. As Vanitas finally shrugged on his black blazer, he turned to find Sora with a wicked grin on his face.

"Vanitas."

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

Vanitas ALMOST blushed. He did smile though.

"Even if you _did_ fuck me here so Riku could watch."

Vanitas's mouth fell open, and the two heard a scuffle, and curse and the echo of quick footfalls in the outside hallway.

Vanitas stared at Sora in disbelief as the brunette pulled his vibrating phone out of his pocket as if he hadn't just said something of dire consequence. However, after Sora stated his sweet "Hello?" his face lost all traces of playfulness, and he snapped the phone shut without another word.

"Ventus is hurt."

SWITCHY: D

Roxas looked down at his raw, bleeding knuckles. His hands were still shaking. His lungs felt like he had screamed them raw, and still, his throat felt swollen from the effort of screaming so loud for so long. Looking past his bleeding hands, he found that his knees were trembling too. He found himself wondering how weak and lost he looked, assuming his whole body was trembling, the same way it did every time Axel left him in pieces.

His phone buzzed. He squinted at the bright screen against the dimly lit room—he had tried to shut all the light out of his room, and had been effective despite its being early afternoon.

But he needed the calm of the dark.

It was a text from Sora. He and Vanitas were on their way.

Roxas heaved a sigh of relief. At least then somebody could talk to Ventus, see if he was okay. He knew he should be the one to do that—but he wasn't strong enough. Not yet. He was still shaking. He was still weak. And in more ways than one, he was more broken than Ventus at the moment, no matter how horrible that seemed, it was true.

Roxas tried to comfort himself with the thought that Cloud was in the living room calming Ventus down. At least he had been when Roxas left for the refuge of his own bedroom twenty or more minutes ago.

As he looked at the digits on his phone, he wondered why it took him so long to dial Sora's number. Reno's voice echoed in his head as he recalled their conversation.

Pick him up.

What?

Pick him up. Right now. Or I'll kill him.

Roxas—

Now, Reno. I'll kill him. I swear to God I will.

Roxas grimaced. He had lost it. But at least it had taken care of things…temporarily of course. There were still those aching wounds in his heart, and those burns that were spread all over Ventus's body. Roxas pressed his palms against his closed eyes in attempt to banish those horrible images away from his mind.

A dry sob racked through his chest and ripped through his throat as he saw it all. All of it. Over and over again.

Axel pushing the end of his cigarette over Ventus's birthmark. His invasive hands touching Ventus so that his brother, his twin, his other half was in tears. The glint in Axel's eyes as Ventus arched off of the leather couch as he placed the cigarette butt over the freshly burned birthmark once again.

Roxas's own tears had emerged now as he opened his eyes too look once again at his bleeding knuckles. His right hand slipped over his birthmark again as he told himself he would get through it. That Ventus would be alright.

He tried to remember exactly how he had managed to get Axel away from Ventus. How he had managed to pin that long, lean and strong body to the floor effortlessly as he slammed his fists towards those acidic green eyes over and over and over again until his vision was blurry. He tried to remember when his hands started bleeding from the effort, and why Axel didn't flip him over and beat the shit out of him.

He did remember, however, the distinct feeling of Cloud's arms pulling him off of the redhead and holding him back, telling him to stay with Ven.

Roxas stayed with Ven. But he couldn't look at him. Instead, he watched as Cloud helped Axel up, only to sucker punch him back to the ground. Then Cloud calmly asked Roxas to call Reno. And he did. And he screamed as loud on the phone as he did when he was pounding Axel's face in until Cloud snatched the phone away to calmly ask Reno to remove his passed out brother from the respectable estate.

But Roxas only waited until Cloud hung up and returned his phone. He didn't wait until Reno arrived to pick Axel up, and he didn't listen to a word Cloud was saying. He just left, avoiding Ventus's tired, tear streaked face all together.

**Please review and message me if you'd like me to reply.**

**You guys are great, thanks for favoriting this and adding it to your alerts! It makes me want to write more. **

**You know what…**

**I don't think there's any smut in this chapter… yeah… just memories of Axel torturing Ventus… yeah…**

**By the way, I love Axel. I think he's hot shit. He's THE hot shit. I'm sorry I had Roxas and Cloud punch him in the face…but it's only because he was burning Ven's perfect, edible chest.**

**I love you more than I did yesterday.**


	17. Chapter 17

The ceiling didn't have a single crack in it. He owed that all to the reliability of his father's money of course. It was somewhat reassuring that the estate was in pristine condition, so unlike his body. Yes, it was.

Ventus strained, his brow furrowing with the effort of focusing on the ceiling and only the ceiling. He was cold. And his body seemed to prickle and sting all over. But he really didn't feel like getting up to take a hot shower, let alone get a sweater. So he remained where he was, shivering on the leather couch, trying not to think about the burns specked over his chest and torso…and the searing pain that pulsed over his birthmark.

The thought of his damaged birthmark was all that it took for all of his resolve to snap.

Closing his eyes against the pure white ceiling and the warm afternoon glow of the room that seemed to exist only to spite his situation, an intense shiver rolled from his toes up to his chest. The tears had already slipped from the corners of his eyes down to his cheeks and he gasped for air, trying to stifle the pathetic whimper he felt welling up from his chest and spilling into his throat.

Ventus curled up against himself, letting the horrid sound out of his mouth as his body fell into a continuous shiver that racked his body hard, leaving him to whimper helplessly into the leather couch.

He was never one for crying—he avoided it as much as he could. But Ventus let himself go, curled up on the leather couch. After all, his body ached, his throat was searing, and his skin was covered in cigarette burns. His right hand came up to hold his birthmark, but upon his shaking fingers touching the tender, marred flesh, he recoiled into himself further, and heaved a loud sob, muffled by the leather material of the couch.

Strong arms wrapped around him, and pulled him close to a warm, firm chest. Ventus assumed it was Cloud, having committed Roxas's scent to memory, and knowing that Axel had left with someone else a while ago. Opening his eyes and allowing more tears to fall, Ventus turned in Cloud's arms to bury his face in between Cloud's shoulder and neck. It was bad enough Cloud had found Ventus half naked, totally submissive, and about to get raped, but now he was crying. Crying, and pathetic

Slowly, Ventus wrapped his own arms around Cloud, closing his eyes once more. And curled up against a warm body on the leather couch he had almost been raped on, Ventus pretended he was holding Roxas.

As his face and neck grew hot with the tears that seemed to silently and endlessly fall from his eyes, Ventus tried to sort out the mess of a memory that was his rescue.

Roxas had come out of nowhere, as if heaven sent. And then he had ripped Axel off of his heaving, shivering body, to throw him onto the ground. Ventus had watched, frozen, shaking, and cold, as Roxas sat on Axel's chest and punched him until Axel's face was a bloody mess, and Roxas's knuckles were a deep crimson.

Ventus would never forget how much Roxas had been screaming.

A few time, his screaming formed into words, but for the most part, Roxas had just been screaming. Screaming, and crying.

Ventus closed his eyes, his chest heaving as he strove to keep his sobs down to a quiet whimper. He felt like shit. And he only felt like shit because of what Axel had done to him. Done to Roxas. And deep down, Ventus knew that Roxas had endured more before coming here. More than cigarette burns and Axel's teeth sinking into tender skin. Ventus didn't blame Roxas for screaming so much.

Nor did he blame him for not being able to look at him. Ventus knew what he looked like. He didn't blame Roxas for getting up and leaving him there with Cloud, either. He wasn't angry or sad or dead inside about anything Roxas did. In the way that Axel dragged his teeth over his chest earlier that Ventus understood that Roxas had been through more shit than he had ever thought.

Ventus kept telling himself that almost getting raped by Axel was nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing in comparison to all that he had done to Roxas when the two of them were still unaware of their twin birthmarks. When they were still lost.

Ventus kept telling himself that.

But he couldn't stop shaking.

He couldn't stop crying.

And he couldn't bury the raw feeling of being violated, weak, empty, and lost.

SWITCHY: D

Vanitas slammed on the brakes once he saw the Mercedes on the grass. As Sora lurched forward in his seat, Vanitas shot out an arm to keep his boyfriend's head from colliding with the dashboard, grinning when the brunette blushed scarlet and muttered a thank you.

"Did Roxas text back?"

Sora shook his head as they both climbed out of the car, looking hard at the front door. It was wide open.

Vanitas bit his lip as he quickly crossed the distance between the car and the front door. Somewhere inside, was his best friend Ventus. And Ventus had been hurt. He gritted his teeth, swearing he'd kill whoever dared to hurt him—someone he loved, someone who had been a brother to him.

Sora's hand closed around his, letting warmth surge in through the boy's fingertips. Sora offered a small, half hearted smile that leaked with worry. Vanitas gripped his fingers and stepped over the threshold.

In the afternoon light, Vanitas and Sora stopped short at the entrance of an inner living room. Sora's shoulders fell as his blue eyes focused on the smears of blood, only half dried, lining the carpet in front of the leather couch. Vanitas however, narrowed his eyes, looking to the empty leather couch, impressions that hinted sweat and bodies lining the surface. Just as Vanitas moved towards the hallway leading towards Ventus's room, a young blonde stepped into view from the hallway.

His white shirt was stained with speckles and strings of blood. His blood red tie was loose and unkempt. The bottoms of his black slacks were wet. Disheveled though he was, his piercing blue eyes showed no sign of distress. Instead, the bright cerulean was set in anger. Calm, deadly anger.

"Cloud…what happened?"

Cloud shook his head and looked at Sora evenly.

"I think Ventus and Roxas will tell you when they're ready. It's not my place."

Sora nodded silently as Vanitas watched Cloud make ready to leave the room, headed for the front door.

"Whose blood is that?"

Cloud stopped to turn to Vanitas as the golden eyed boy felt Sora's fingers squeeze his palm.

"Axel's."

Sora's eyes widened.

Suddenly, Vanitas's hand was empty. And Sora had disappeared from his field of vision. Vanitas risked one more quick look in the tall blonde's direction, only to see his back turned, heading for the front door.

Turning the other way, Vanitas saw Sora's back, as the boy ran down the hallway. Vanitas didn't even have to think about following.

SWITCHY: D

Ventus stared down at his rippling reflection as steam filled the bathroom. The immaculate white of the bathroom walls, the tiles, the sink, the toilet, the tub—everything, offset the deep, swollen red of the tiny circles that littered his body.

He let the scalding water lap at his tired body, and reveled in the slight sting of his burns, knowing it was nothing compared to what Roxas felt.

His dress pants clung to his skin under the water. He didn't bother moving his legs because of the weight of the fabric as the hot water continued to flow into the tub—it only made him feel like he was being pulled down.

He found himself vaguely wondering why he hadn't taken them off before climbing into the tub. The feeling of shame hit him like a wave as he remembered Cloud gently wiping away his tears, picking him up in his strong arms, and carrying him to his bathroom. Cloud had tried to remove his pants, but Ventus had practically screamed at his touch and fresh tears had begun to flow.

Ventus bit his lip and sunk deeper into the water, remembering the sad look on Cloud's face when he placed him in the tub with his pants still on, even getting his own pants wet to step into the tub to gently place Ventus in the water.

Ventus tried to smile at his kindness. But it was much too soon to smile.

The hot water was beginning to flow over the edge when Ventus finally moved his hand to turn the faucet off.

Once more, he tried to touch his birthmark.

He forced himself to accept the searing pain that came with touching the marred skin on his shoulder, flattening his palm over it as he gritted his teeth, hissing into the quiet of the porcelain white of the bathroom.

The door opened.

Ventus's tired, puffy, blood shot eyes moved slowly.

Once they had found Sora in the door way, they were twice as tired.

Ventus found himself a little upset that Cloud didn't lock the door on his way out. He wanted—no—he _needed_ to be alone.

"Roxas! Did Axel hurt you?" Sora lurched forward, now on his knees next to the tub, his tanned hands already closing around Ventus's arms, lifting them up.

Ventus felt a tiny smile creep across his lips as he watched Sora inspect his wrists. He knew what Sora was looking for. And despite the presented knowledge that Roxas used to cut after Axel abused him, Ventus found himself a little happy that Roxas had someone like Sora to look after him when he wasn't around.

As the brunette continued to fuss over Ventus, thinking he was Roxas, like an angry mother hen, spouting curses against the redhead and yet oblivious to the cigarette burns lining his torso, Vanitas sauntered into the bathroom, his golden eyes locking with cerulean blue.

"Sor. That's not Roxas."

Sora froze, blushing a bright red as Ventus looked innocently back at him. He was shit tired, but at least there was a small smile on his lips.

"S-sorry Ven…I—I didn't mean to uh…"

Sora's eyes had found the cigarette burns in an effort to avoid Ven's eyes.

"Holy shit…" he whispered under his breath, finding the repeatedly burned flesh where Ventus's birthmark should've been.

Behind him, Vanitas's lips had pursed into a thin line as his brow furrowed. He clenched his fists, unable to step into the bathroom any further, only staring as Ventus's tired eyes slipped closed and he let out a weak breath. He didn't blame him for not being able to look his best friend in the eye. After all, Vanitas had never seen Ventus so vulnerable in all the time he had known him. Whoever Axel was, he was going to die.

A cold hand came to rest on Vanitas's shoulder. He blinked away from his thoughts, and turned to see bloody knuckles, all part of the hand resting on his shoulder. He looked into cerulean eyes.

There was even more blood on Roxas.

Some of it had reached the side of his face.

His uniform was wrinkled and bloody as well.

But his eyes.

They seemed dead.

The cerulean shine so identical to Ventus was gone.

But then again, neither of the twins had that shine anymore.

It was like he was drowning in the air around him.

He just looked so tired, tragic and lonely.

It was like he was dead inside.

No words passed between the two of them. Instead, Vanitas nodded, and stepped aside.

"Let's go Sor. Help me make dinner."

Sora blinked up from his staring at Ventus's abused body, to blink at his best friend standing next to his boyfriend in the doorway.

The look in Roxas's eyes was enough for Sora to know that now was not the time. He could talk to Roxas about it all he wanted later. That look in his eyes told him he needed to be with Ven, alone.

Sora got up quietly, looking sadly back at Ven's closed eyes as he left, Vanitas's hand closing around his once again as he led him down the hallway.

Roxas stepped into the bathroom without sound, and closed the door behind him, locking it.

The tiny click caused Ven's tired eyes to flutter open and identical pairs of cerulean eyes to meet.

**Fortune cookie wisdom: more reviews make fanfiction writer's fingers type faster.**

**Fun fact: The only way to heal cigarette burns on your sexy ass twin is to lick them. Each. And. Every. One.**

**Once again, no smut.**

**Sorry. Smut is on the way.**

**I love you more than I could ever promise.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you alright?"

Vanitas sighed. Sora still refused to look at him. He gently tipped Sora's face up to him, his thumb and index finger pushing the smaller boy's chin up.

Sora's blue eyes looked tired. And sad.

"What's wrong Sora."

Sora blinked, and suddenly he was looking at everything but Vanitas. He tried to lower his head again, but Vanitas kept his pretty little head where it was, leaning in closer to rest his forehead on Sora's.

"Sora. Don't be like this."

Sora couldn't help but blush every time Vanitas said his name. It was just the _way_ he said it. Like saying his name was what he loved to do most (besides fucking him senseless of course). Like saying his name was the most important thing he could do for Sora—it always rolled off of his tongue like velvet. And unfortunately for Sora, Vanitas had figured out that if he said Sora's name like _that_, he could get the poor kid to do anything.

"I'm sorry Vani. I'm just… I'm just thinking too much again…"

Sora let his blue eyes get lost in the deep, vibrant gold of Vanitas, closing them momentarily to accept a sweet, slow kiss.

Vanitas wrapped his arms around Sora and exhaled slowly into his hair, taking in his scent as he felt the brunette shiver.

"What are you thinking about."

Once again, Vanitas questioned in statement. He knew Sora would answer him, truthfully and honestly.

"That guy…Axel…"

Vanitas stiffened. He held Sora's shoulders and leaned back to look at him. The afternoon light suddenly seemed to dim into that of early evening as the two stood there in Vanitas's room, just looking at each other.

"Why."

Sora swallowed, his eyes flashing away from Vanitas's momentarily as he gathered his wits.

"I-it's nothing like _that_…it's just…Roxas… Roxas and I…we left home…we left home because of him…and still…he found us. And now… now he's hurt Ventus. I feel like we should have never come here. We've just brought all our problems on to you and Ventus. I—I don't know…he…he found us…he knows where Roxas is. I…I think we should leave."

Sora clamped his eyes shut as Vanitas's grip on his shoulders tightened. Tears threatened to escape Sora's eyes, but he fought them back, telling himself it was alright. He knew Axel. He knew what he was capable of. And he loved Roxas. It was alright if he were to leave, leave without Vanitas so Roxas could be safe again…right?

Vanitas looked long and hard at Sora, his cheeks turning a light tint of pink under his burning gaze, and his oceanic blue eyes hidden from view. He bit his lip as he tried to figure him out. He had been under the impression that he had known the boy in front of him very well from the beginning. He had always known that Sora couldn't resist being nice, couldn't resist taking care of people and putting himself last. He knew that Sora ordered chocolate even though his favorite flavor was vanilla so that he wouldn't eat too much. He knew that Sora was insanely ticklish and would resort to intense violence if you tickled him for too long. And he also knew that Sora loved him.

But there he was, telling him he wanted to leave.

He was shivering.

He wouldn't look at Vanitas.

And he wanted to leave.

All because of some psychopath who had hurt Roxas before, followed them here, and then hurt Ventus.

Vanitas could almost hear the audible snap of his self control.

"Sora. Look at me."

Sora cringed, and peeked at him through one eye.

Vanitas looked pissed.

Both of Sora's eyes opened.

He suddenly found himself thinking where Vanitas was going to hit him.

Sora's eyes closed again as Vanitas roughly shoved him onto Vanitas's bed and he released a small whimper as he felt the mattress give way to Vanitas's knees.

Sora's eyes opened again when he felt something hot and wet drip onto his cheek.

Vanitas's golden eyes looked brighter than ever as the silent tears fell. He hovered over Sora's body, but he wasn't touching him anywhere. And yet the heat of his body coursed all over Sora's skin as he stared back at him in surprise.

Vanitas gritted his teeth.

He was beyond pissed at this point.

Not only did the boy he loved suddenly decided it was time for him to leave, but he was fucking crying. _Crying._ Vanitas hated crying. It almost made him feel stupid, childish. But he couldn't fight these tears back. The thought of losing Sora to something as petty and disgusting as a guy named Axel was too much.

"I'm not going to let you leave."

It came out angry, and pained, and more tears sprinkled Sora's stunned face.

"Vanitas…"

"It's not fair, Sora. I love you."

These words were softer, and Vanitas's expression softened as he continued to watch Sora shake beneath him.

"And… and you said you loved me."

Vanitas's golden eyes seemed to blaze as he finished speaking, his tears running down his cheeks.

Sora didn't know what else to do.

He did know, however, that if he didn't do _something_, then he would start crying too, and then their relationship would amount to lots and lots of hot, steamy sex and two teenage boys crying in the dark.

So with determination, he moved his hands up to cup Vanitas's face gently, before snaking his arms around his neck and pulling him down to press their lips together. As usual, their kiss escalated from sweet and heartfelt to wet, tongue frenzied and needy.

Vanitas broke the kiss early, panting and looking down at Sora's glazed over eyes.

"Promise me."

Sora smiled as Vanitas's hand caressed his face.

"I promise. I won't leave you. I love you."

SWITCHY: D

Ventus couldn't meet those eyes for more than a second. Almost immediately he had averted his gaze, and his cerulean pupils focused on his wet pants and the stillness of the hot water surround his body. He was literally holding his breath as he waited for something to happen, his hand still pressed firmly over his marred birthmark as he endured the now numbing pain.

Roxas, however, was a different story. He couldn't take his eyes off of Ventus. He stared as his twin curled up against himself, and turned his head so that he couldn't see his face. His brow furrowed, then relaxed as he bit his lip.

His legs were shaking. But he had already told himself he had to do it. That the worst part was already over. It was only uphill from where he and Ventus were. All that suffering was going to amount to something now. But only if he held his twin, held him close, and told him.

His eyes still glued to the side of Ven's face, Roxas bent over and pulled of his shoes. Then his socks. He then took off his black school blazer, followed by his blood red tie, and his blood stained button up.

Ventus stiffened and blinked at the sound of Roxas disrobing. He looked up in surprise to see Roxas, with quite the adorable, determined face, climbing into the tub with just his pants on.

"Move over."

Ventus nodded quickly and pulled his legs up to his chest, giving ample room for his twin to settle opposite him, causing much of the water to spill over the edge of the tub. Ventus was still gawking when Roxas pulled his twins legs so that they rested on either side of him, and pulled his body to sit on Ventus's lap comfortably.

By this time, Ventus had developed a prominent blush on his cheeks.

Roxas faced him, their identical eyes boring into one another's as Roxas wrapped his arms around Ven's neck.

"I…I'm going to tell you everything now, Ventus…okay?"

Ventus blinked, and nodded. "Okay."

And then Roxas was talking. He talked for hours. He had expected to cry until he passed out from exertion, but not a single tear ran down his cheeks. Instead, he just looked steadily into Ventus's eyes, and Ventus looked straight into his. He told him everything—the bleeding, the pain, the crying, the love and the hate. He told him about picking up the pieces only to be shattered again every night. He showed him some of his scars. He talked until the hot water around them turned cold and his fingers were pruney. And Ventus, his other half, his anchor and his world—he just listened.

And then he closed his eyes and leaned against his twin, letting their foreheads meet.

"I know I should have told you this before. But…but I wasn't ready. I'm sorry it took me this long. And I'm sorry he had to touch you…and hurt you. But I don't think he'll be bothering us again… I mean I punched the shit out of him and Reno knows that if he comes near you again I'll kill him."

Roxas leaned back to look Ventus in the eyes. His heart surged from the pit of his stomach and into his chest when he saw that his beloved brother was smiling at him.

Cold, wet hands came up to hold Roxas's face and pull him closer to welcoming lips. One sweet kiss was all it took, and suddenly the two brothers didn't have anything to worry about. That moment was sacred, and that moment was theirs and only theirs, secret from the world and all its evils and now stored in their memories, as precious as the shared day of their birth.

"Thank you." Ventus breathed out, smiling softly at his younger twin brother, and running a finger lovingly over Roxas's birthmark, identical to his own.

Roxas smiled back, but blinked at the marred flesh where Ven's birthmark should've been.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked quietly, unable to look Ventus in the eyes as he asked.

Ventus smirked as Roxas pouted at the burn, still situated in his lap. Roxas hadn't been so affectionate as of late, so Ventus was eager to make up for lost time.

"Like hell. Kiss it better for me?"

Roxas's eyes flashed up to meet the devilish grin of his older twin brother.

"You really think that'll make you feel better?" Roxas asked, his eyebrows rose against the irresistible smirk lining Ven's lips.

"It would feel amazing if you focused on using your tongue."

"Ven! It'll sting!"

Ventus rolled his eyes.

"You are making things _very_ difficult for me Roxas."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You are sitting on my lap. I'm hard. I'm trying to get you to run your tongue all over my body, but you're playing hard to get."

Roxas blushed a deep crimson, but made no move to leave Ven's lap.

"Look, if you get this started now, I promise I won't fuck you _too_ hard."

Ventus almost clamped his hands over his own mouth. After all, the last time he had said something like that, he'd received a painful slap to the face.

Roxas caught him off guard when he leaned in and licked the shell of his ear, his wet, slick body sliding up against Ventus's, the other twin reveling in the delicious, tiny pangs of pain that surged up his torso.

"So if I wait a few more minutes before I make you cum with my tongue, you'll fuck me senseless, right?"

Ventus gasped as Roxas bit down gently on his earlobe.

"Haaaahnn…on second thought…if you start now, I'll fuck you til you pass out."

"Mmmm..." Roxas purred as he made his way to Ventus's lips to lick them slowly. "Promise?" He then planted a gentle, butterfly kiss over the sensitive, marred skin of Ven's scorched birthmark.

Ventus watched, almost in disbelief as Roxas repositioned himself so that he was able to lick one of the cigarette burns right next to one of his nipples. He watched that hot, wet tongue surge over the burn, eliciting a delicious tingle, and then he watched it move to the nipple itself. Roxas laved it with his saliva before closing his mouth around it completely to such harshly.

He arched his back and finally took the time to respond to his younger twin.

"Y-yeah…I promise."

**Due to the amount of kick ass reviews I received for the last chapter and the fact that I don't give a fuck about school anymore, I have decided to pump this baby out as a gift. I have never updated by two chapters in the same day. Please be proud of me.**

**Two very good promises were made in this chapter.**

**This chapter resolves the Axel issue, which means that after some recuperation for my darling boys, we can move on to Ven's sickness and those threesomes I promised all of you.**

**And once those things are taken care of, I can wrap this story up and start my new Sora and Vanitas one. I already have a basic idea: Aerith, Sora's mother, will marry Zack, Vanitas's father, and the two boys have to share a room in the family's new house. That's all I can tell you for now. Tee hee. You can expect lots of steamy smut of course.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Shit. Shiiiiit. ROXAS!"

Ventus couldn't stop his eyes from clamping shut as his younger twin's hot, velvet tongue swirled around a cigarette burn that was particularly close to his belly button beneath the cold water.

Roxas's delicious tongue stopped its ministrations as he straightened up, licking his lips and wiping the saliva off of his chin with the back of his hand, and stared at Ven with a concerned look on his face.

"I told you it would sting, Ven." He drawled matter of factly, leaning in to kiss Ven lightly on the lips as his twin's breathing returned to normal.

"It didn't hurt, Rox."

Roxas rolled his eyes and leaned back, looping his arms around his older twin brother's neck.

"Don't tell me you were cussing up a storm because it felt _so_ good."

Cerulean eyes widened when Ven's face remained serious.

"Holy shit, Ven. I didn't know you liked it like that."

Ven laughed and pulled Roxas closer, grinning at the faint blush lining his twin's cheeks.

"I'm serious though, it didn't hurt, at all. I'm not into S&M, babe."

Roxas raised his eyebrows, and kissed Ven lightly on the lips again, since he didn't have a witty retort for his twin. After all, he was much too focused on the firm bulge in Ven's pants that was pushing up against his ass.

"So…you know…don't stop."

Ven's small smile turned into a full on grin as he eyed Roxas like he was going to eat him if he didn't start licking him soon.

However, Roxas liked that idea.

"No way. I'm pretty sure we've been in the tub way too long anyway. We should get dried up and go to sleep Ven. We have school tomorrow."

Roxas said all this with somewhat of a sincere tone.

However, he made no move to leave Ven's lap. And his arms stayed looped around his twin's neck, and his eyes continued to smolder into identical cerulean blue.

"That doesn't sound fun at all." Ven growled, his hands gripping Roxas's hips and pulling his brother's body flush against his own so that their slick, wet chests rubbed against each other with delicious friction.

Roxas's blush intensified as Ventus bit his lower lip, silently and aggressively asking Roxas to part his lips to start a tongue war. Roxas granted him access like always, but this time, Ven did things differently.

He kept his eyes open, only half lidded, to watch Roxas as he invaded his mouth and massaged his hot, velvet tongue with his own. Aware of this, Roxas blushed a deeper shade of crimson and watched Ventus through half lidded eyes as well.

"Mmnnhhh…we…mnnhh…can't do this….mnnhh in a bath tub…" Roxas mumbled out in between Ven's increasingly wet, sloppy lip locks.

Ven smirked and languidly licked Roxas's cheek and made a hot line of saliva up to his ear lobe.

"Why not?" he husked into his twin's ear, taking time to bite the lobe gently as Roxas stuttered out an answer.

"We—we'll get sick…"

Ven breathed into Roxas's ear and his hands moved to grope the identical blonde's ass through his jeans, earning him a small, shaky gasp.

"I don't care…"

Ven began to massage those sweet ass cheeks as he kissed Roxas's neck, listening to the tiny mewls that escaped from Roxas's lips.

"Nnnhhhaaaaahh…but…Ven…you…Axel…he almost…are you sure about this?"

Ven smiled against the skin of Roxas's neck. He leaned back, pecked Roxas quickly on the lips and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure. Nothing could ever stop me from wanting you, Roxas."

Roxas smiled, feeling a little sheepish, and buried his face into the crook of Ven's neck. He felt his twin's arms wrap around his back, and Ven's soft breath against his shoulder, right on his birthmark.

"Roxas."

"Yeah?" Roxas asked, his voice a little muffled against Ven's wet skin.

"I'm still horny. So could we get started?"

Roxas blushed hard, the heat of the blood staining his cheeks flowing onto the skin of Ven's neck. He slowly straightened up in Ven's lap and looked at anything but his eyes.

"I'm not doing this in the bathtub."

Ventus's smirk fell just a bit as he almost rolled his eyes.

"Roxas…" he half whined, moving his hands back to grip his twin's firm ass.

"I'm serious Ven. Not here. But, I'll happily continue this in the bedroom." Roxas was using all the power he had in his body not to press his hips flush against Ven's abdomen as those strong hands kneaded his ass.

Ven seemed to ponder his twin's proposition, his lust hazed eyes boring into Roxas's as his firm hands continued to work adamantly on his favorite pair of cheeks.

Roxas bit his lip as he clung to his self control, and his dignity for that matter. It was getting increasingly difficult, however, to keep his animalistic need for a good fuck with his twin (who had almost been raped by his abusive ex boyfriend just over an hour ago) from taking over his mind completely. But he kept telling himself. It shouldn't be that way. Not the first time. Not there.

"Ven…"

Ven stopped his ministrations to look at his twin, his eyes wide with surprise. Roxas usually whimpered his name in that adorable, delicious voice. But this time, his younger twin brother had growled it out.

The kid meant business.

"The bed. And nowhere else."

Ventus rolled his eyes this time, heaving a great sigh as he pulled his hands away from those soft, yet firm ass cheeks.

"I don't think you understand how hot sex can be in a bath tub."

"I don't think you understand that I am not the kind of person who's into kinky sex."

Ventus smirked, leaning back a bit to watch Roxas blush.

"Really now? You had me thinking the exact opposite when you let me shove that vibrator up your—"

Roxas glared at his older twin as he continued to attempt to talk through the barrier of Roxas's wet hands. He pushed his hands harder over Ven's mouth when his brother tried to get him to back off by licking his palm.

"Shut. Up. Ven."

Ven's eyes crinkled in the ripple of an unseen smile, and his shoulders shook gently as he chuckled behind Roxas's palms.

"Do you want to get some tonight, or not?"

Ven's chuckling died down. However, the hint of smile in his eyes did not. He waited for Roxas to remove his hands. But his twin made no move to do so.

So Ven nodded. Vigorously.

"Well you're not getting any."

Ven froze, his eyes widened and that smiling glint was gone. Through his twin's hands, he tried to ask why the hell not.

"Mmhhh hnnn nnhh nhhm?"

Roxas couldn't help but smile, innocent and angelic as that curve of his lips was, watching Ven freak out, continually trying to scream through his fingers and occasionally gently biting at his fingers.

"You're not getting any, _unless_ you listen to me. So are you going to listen?"

Ven immediately froze again, looked Roxas in the eyes pleadingly, and nodded, his hands gripping his brother's hips, making no move to uncover his own mouth.

"Good. Now I'll say it again. The bed. And nowhere else. Not tonight at least."

Ven whined a long "why?" behind Roxas's fingers.

"Tonight has to be special, Ventus."

Another whined why behind his fingers.

Roxas's eyes looked a little sad as he pulled his hands away from his twin's mouth. Ventus immediately felt that ripple of sadness, and remained silent, looking at his twin.

"Because you're special, Ven. I…I love you, and I don't want the first time you make love to me to be in a bathtub. I just…wanted it to be special…"

Roxas found the tile directly above Ven's right shoulder to suddenly be intensely captivating as he blushed the deepest crimson he had ever achieved and bit his lip, waiting for the boy he was straddling to laugh at him.

Ven's fingers gripped Roxas's hips harder in the cold water as he searched his brother's face, his cerulean eyes darting from feature to feature.

Those bright, averted cerulean eyes. Those long, dark lashes that made his irises shine. That cute button nose, dusted with the same tint of red as the soft, moist cheeks of porcelain skin. Those pink, plump and beautiful lips that had uttered the words that had made the lub-dup of Ven's heart shudder and resound in a powerful thud. And as if to provide a luminescent halo, the golden hair that framed his angelic face so perfectly, catching all the light in the room and making it altogether impossible for him to look at anything but Roxas.

Ventus found himself absentmindedly wondering if this, this vision of beauty, the vision of his happiness, is what Roxas saw when he looked at him.

And then his twin brother's words echoed in his ears, and he felt his chest ache from the surge and the mighty ebb and flow of all the words, feelings, and warmth that were crashing into his chest, beating against his ribcage as he realized it.

He was grinning so much that his cheeks were beginning to cramp. But he couldn't help it. It was too much to bottle up. And when Roxas turned his gaze back to him and blushed deeper, a look of fear and sadness intensifying over his features, Ven's chest ached all the more with everything that was begging to be released, to be screamed and to be realized. Everything that wanted to hold, kiss, love, and care for Roxas until he didn't have anything to cry about, and nothing to have nightmares about was pushing in thuds against his beating heart, and he almost couldn't take the force of so much love.

He had to draw a big, deep breath before speaking.

"I'll meet you in your room."

Roxas blinked, a small smile forming over his lips. His hands came up to shakily rest on Ventus's shoulders, taking care not to apply too much pressure over the burned skin covering his twin's birthmark.

"Thank you…but…"

Ventus tipped Roxas's chin up when his twin tried to look down.

"Roxas?"

"Could we…" Roxas drew a big breath. "…do it…in your room?" he had no choice to look into Ven's eyes as he bashfully asked.

There was that familiar glint of a smile in his twin's eyes as Ventus smiled, and nodded.

"Come to my room in twenty minutes."

Roxas smiled gratefully, relief washing over him. He moved to leave Ven's lap, his blush fading.

"Oh…but give me one kiss before you go, Roxas."

Roxas stopped, one leg over the edge of the tub as the water continued to slosh about. His blush returning, but only with a quarter of the original force, as he leant down to peck Ventus sweetly on the lips.

Then he was rushing out of the bathroom with a towel in hand, feeling a little silly from the giddiness building in his stomach, as if he was about to lose his virginity—after he had lost it so long ago, and to the wrong person. He felt himself smile as he dried his hair, sloshing in his wet pants as he made his way through the hallways of the estate, deciding he would forever hold this night as the most important. A promise made and now a gift to be given so gently, he knew it was something to hold dear and close to his heart.

**SWITCHY: D**

Vanitas didn't quite realize he had a small smile plastered on his lips as he tied the straps of Sora's apron together, taking in the sweet scent that was wafting up from the back of the boy's neck. In the back of his mind, he remembered how his adorable boyfriend had looked with nothing but the apron on. He almost blushed at the thought.

But dinner absolutely had to be made and served tonight, considering that both his and Sora's best friends were more or less in shambles, emotionally, physically, and possibly mentally. And in addition to this, it had to be fucking delicious.

So he didn't rip all of Sora's clothes off before tying the apron around his favorite waste this time. Instead, Sora was allowed to remain clothed, and after the two had changed into pajamas in preparation of a spontaneous movie night and Vanitas dried the remainder of tears from Sora's slightly red eyes, he took off his own sweater and made sure Sora was snug and warm in it before looping the apron around him.

Sora still had an adorable sniffle coming along every now and then although he had been done crying both of happiness and stress a few hours ago. Every time he crinkled up his nose and stared absentmindedly at the floor, tired as he was from all the emotional turmoil, Vanitas would peck his forehead, occasionally his cheek. He didn't know why he did that exactly—he knew Sora didn't really feel like crying anymore, and he wasn't sad anymore…but he was tired. Vanitas nodded to himself, agreeing that he did it because the kid was tired and needed some love, as he took out various pots and pans from Ven's father's well stocked kitchen cabinets.

Sora sniffled again, and sat at one of the bar stools lining the large island kitchen counter as he watched Vanitas busy himself in preparation of cooking what he had predicted to be "the best fucking meal those boys will ever fucking eat". Sora beamed at his boyfriend when he turned at the sound of the sniffle, already walking over to plant a kiss on his forehead. Once Vanitas was turned around and pulling out spatulas in varying sizes and shapes, Sora pulled his boyfriend's sweater tighter around him and reveled in the scent of Vanitas mixed with laundry detergent.

It made his heart ache, flare up, and spark.

**I know I promised smut, but just as Roxas wanted, I want it to be special.**

**I have this thing for long, drawn out dialogue between the twins…I just can't help myself. When I imagine them for upcoming chapters, they just don't shut up…and Roxas just never stops blushing. **

**I always had so much fun writing smut for Sora and Vanitas…but I have also recently discovered that writing fluff for them (in which Vanitas is uncharacteristically sweet) is just as much fun. And more is on the way. This makes me excited for my upcoming Sora and Vanitas story… I already have a title tee hee. How does "I Kind of Hate You" sound?**

**Don't worry, the threesomes have not been cancelled! And let's hope and pray Ventus is a good boy and takes his meds.**

**SaphireWhiteWolf recommended I add "in bed" to the end of my fortunes from fortune cookies in a Review posted for Chapter 17…and I felt the need to share this one with you: "Quality is important. And you've got it."…in bed.**

**Reviews make my fingers move at the speed of light.**

**Messages with questions or quirky predictions make me happy.**

**I love you and all the shit you serve on the side. And I mean this in the best possible way.**


	20. Chapter 20

Ventus waited until he couldn't hear the soft squelch of his adorable twin's feet against the marble floors in the hallway before he practically leapt out of the porcelain tub, water sloshing over the sides and onto the tiles in his wake.

He slipped and pranced a dangerous path around the bathroom, hissing against his painfully obvious need as it brushed against the no longer pleasant wet fabric of his school uniform pants. Scrambling around like he was, trying not to fall on his ass, or his face, was not something that was making anything easier for him. But Ventus had just been promised the hottest, raunchiest, and possibly the most important night of his life mere seconds ago, and now he had a plan.

Step One: Will painful erection away.

There was no way in hell he was going to jack off and meet Roxas in his room. There was the danger that he might be flaccid. And if he couldn't get it up…

Ventus shuddered at the thought of appearing impotent to the object of his affections.

So he stopped slipping and sliding around the bathroom, and held onto the porcelain sink. Slowly, he raised his head to look in the mirror.

He was surprised how well it worked.

Just looking at the cigarette burns that dotted his torso…and the almost blackened flesh covering his beloved birthmark… ripped all the thoughts of Roxas lying on a bed, legs spread and sweet ass raised away, and his thoughts filled with acidic green eyes.

Step one was complete. Just the thought of Axel made Ventus want to throw up anyway. The painful erection was gone.

Smiling in silent victory, Ventus shut off the lights and left the bathroom, his wet pants sloshing around his legs as he moved on to step two.

Step Two: Clean Up.

Once in his room, he jogged into his private bathroom, turned on the cold tap shower head, ripped off his pants and boxers and stood under the water, hissing as he gently rubbed his favorite body wash over his body. It hurt like hell, but he didn't want to smell like lukewarm water from the tub and Axel's sweat if he was finally going to take Roxas and make his twin baby brother scream all night long.

For good measure, while his skin was still wet he applied the heaviest, strongest cream he had onto every burn he could reach, letting a thick dollop rest on top of the seared flesh over the birthmark. He decided he could get serious about treating those burns in the morning.

Smirking as he wrapped a towel around his hips, Ventus scanned his bathroom for the things he needed in order to carry out step three.

Step Three: Acquire Lube, Condom (s) (just in case Roxas wants one and/or wants two more rounds…or three), and Rose Petals. Maybe some candles? Yeah…candles. Classy.

After shucking on some jeans (and no, Ventus really did not feel like wearing any underwear at that moment), he quickly stuffed five or six condoms in his pocket, and made a beeline for Vanitas's room, breaking into a full on run through the hallways once he realized he had used up five of the allotted twenty minutes.

He almost fell over when he ran through the kitchen, trying to stop once he saw a glimpse of jet black spiky hair.

"Vanitas!"

Vanitas whipped around in his apron, frying pan raised. He saw Ventus, lowered the pan slightly, and softened his gaze.

"Ven…you okay now?"

"I need lube!"

Vanitas stared at his best friend.

"Vanitas. _I need lube. NOW."_

Vanitas shook his head and waved his free hand in the air.

"Shhhssshhh. Sora's sleeping. Stop screaming."

Sure enough, Ventus turned to his left to see Sora quietly napping on the kitchen counter…in Vanitas's favorite hoodie. How cute.

"I really need lube though." Ventus whisper screamed through his teeth. "Like, NOW."

Vanitas rolled his eyes and turned back to his cooking.

"There's an assload of it in my bathroom."

"Do you have candles in there too?"

"What?"

"I need candles…oh and rose petals." Ventus was slightly shaking. He was running out of time…and everything had to be perfect.

"What the fuck?"

"Do you know if we have any of that stuff in the house?"

"…there're roses in the backyard. And scented candles in every guest bathroom…right?"

"God, you're a genius. Thanks Vani."

And with that, Ventus was running through the halls to complete step three.

Vanitas watched him run, shaking his head. He didn't understand what the hell was going on, and frankly he didn't want to.

As he returned to his cooking, Roxas entered from the opposite end of the kitchen, and tiny smile gracing his lips. He walked absent mindedly to the counter, sat down quietly next to Sora, and stared, still smiling, at the clock above the microwave, just above the back of Vanitas's head.

Sora sniffled in his sleep beside him, and Roxas heaved a small, contented sigh.

It was enough to make Vanitas jump and raise the frying pan again, only to find his adorable little Sora slowly waking up and his best friend's twin and/or lover staring listlessly at a space above his head.

The kid didn't have blood all over him anymore.

Now, he looked clean and calm, as if nothing had happened at all…as if he hadn't just been beating the shit out of someone a few hours before. But Vanitas didn't mind, really. The kid looked freaky with blood all over him.

Sora yawned, completely captivating Vanitas.

His oceanic blue eyes locked with golden, and groggily, he spoke.

"I'm kind of hungry Vani."

Roxas focused just in time to actually see Vanitas smile.

It was impossibly genuine, and so far from his usual devilish smirk.

Needless to say, it completely threw Roxas off guard, while Sora seemed to be thoroughly used to the angelic expression.

"Food's almost ready baby."

Sora pouted sleepily, and turned to blink at his best friend next to him.

"Hey…you're all clean."

Roxas opened his mouth to respond to the half awake Sora, but Sora cut him off.

"Oh wait yeah…you must have climbed in with Ventus. That's adorable."

Roxas closed his mouth and smiled at his best friend, but blinked at his puffy eyes.

"Have you been crying?"

"What?" Sora yawned back, leaning back on the stool and almost losing his balance.

"Your eyes are all red." Roxas pressed, studying Sora as he tried to contain the giddiness of what he knew lay ahead. But Sora was preoccupied.

In front of them, Vanitas had set two heaping plates down on the counter.

Sora's eyes brightened at the sight of food.

Big ass hunks of steak with steamed greens and mashed potatoes on the side stared up at Roxas.

Half of the same food was already in Sora's mouth and preparing to go down his throat.

Once Vanitas had finished beaming at the sight of his adorable boyfriend practically inhaling the meal he had cooked for him, he turned to pout (in the manliest way possible) at Roxas. The douche hadn't even picked up his fork and steak knife to get started. And Vanitas _knew _he was hungry. At least Vanitas knew he was always hungry after major physical exertion. Like beating the shit out of someone. Or having sex. Roxas had had sex with Ventus in the bathroom right? That's why the two of them looked refreshed…right?

Vanitas zeroed in on the face that was identical to his best friend's.

"Hey. Eat. You need to."

Roxas looked up, and upon making eye contact with Vanitas (something he never intended to do, not at all, it was terrifying), quickly looked away and dipped his head down.

"Ah…yeah…sorry." He slowly picked up his fork and knife and looked down at the ridiculously savory smelling food in front of him. It looked so fucking delicious. But Roxas wasn't exactly sure if he should be eating such a big, savory meal before some really hot, sweaty, heartfelt sex. He bit his lip, thinking through all the horrible scenarios that could result from eating the juicy steak in front of him as he cut several pieces of it (making Vanitas's eyebrow twitch in annoyance).

For one thing…his breath would smell. And when Ven kissed him…he'd taste like steak. And while steak is the best tasting thing in the world, it wasn't exactly something you'd want to taste in another person's mouth…right? Right. And…oh god…what if he over ate? And then…what if he got…gas? Roxas could almost cry thinking about all the mortifying things that concerned having gas and an overly full belly (and bladder) during anal sex.

He was putting a delicious piece of steak in his mouth despite it all. He really couldn't help himself. It just smelled so good. In addition, as the taste won him over, he resolved that he never worried about stuff like that before…and that he had nothing to be nervous about, as he wasn't a blushing virgin. He had stuffed some mashed potatoes in his mouth as he realized he'd never had time to worry because all he'd ever had was spur of the moment "let's do it RIGHT NOW" sex…and after all…this night was going to be special.

And he really, really didn't want to fart while…you know.

Vanitas smirked as Roxas continued to shovel food into his mouth, his expression growing more and more worried as he chewed. He seemed to be having some kind of intense internal battle. He picked up his own plate and popped some steamed greens into his mouth, moving to prep Ven's plate.

"VEN!" He howled over his shoulder, waiting for a muffled, quiet reply.

Roxas jumped in his seat, and Sora looked up momentarily before continuing to gorge himself with steak.

"WHAT?" came Ven's reply. Vanitas determined that his voice was coming from the same floor, but from one of the father hallways to the east. The one with three guest bathrooms scattered throughout.

"FOOD!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Vanitas smirked at the following silence, almost laughing at Roxas as he began to eat his food faster.

Roxas chewed incessantly, wondering why the hell he was freaking out. It should've been okay to see Ventus…but they were due to do some private things in his very private rooms in less than ten minutes…and he wasn't sure if it would be awkward to see him before then.

"I CAN'T EAT BEFORE SEX YOU DUMBASS!"

Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"JUST BRUSH YOUR TEETH WHEN YOU'RE DONE, PUSSY!"

"MY BREATH WON'T BE THE PROBLEM!"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WORRIED ABOUT?"

"SUPPOSE I EAT TOO MUCH."

"SUPPOSE YOU DO."

"AND I GET GASSY."

"VEN WHAT THE FUCK."

"WHAT IF I FART?"

"What the fuck?" Vanitas squinted in the general direction of his best friend, as Roxas practically choked on the steak in his mouth. Sora had burst into a fit of laughter over Ven's proclaimed worry.

Roxas bit his lip, and looked up shyly at Vanitas as Sora continued to cackle next to him.

"Um…can I…finish this later? Please?" he asked as sweetly as he could while staring at the space in between Vanitas's eyes.

Vanitas sighed, and nodded at the trembling kid. "Yeah."

With a tiny thanks and the tiny sound of his feet hitting the marble floors, Roxas had dashed in the opposite direction of Ven's voice.

Sora's laughter had quieted down, and Vanitas playfully messed up his hair as he chewed on some steak, watching the adorable brunette snicker every now and then. The kid looked damn good in his favorite hoodie.

Ventus came stomping in through the opposite hallway, carrying several handles, clutching them to his chest, smearing the remnants of the heavy cream around. Sora, having been out cold the first time the blonde had appeared, stared at his disheveled hair and flustered face…in addition to all the white stuff spread over his torso.

"It's not a good idea to mix scents, right?"

Vanitas blinked, then looked at the array of different colored candles in Ven's arms.

"Right." Sora answered, nodding seriously as he eyed the candles. He had more or less caught on as to what Ven was up to and why. "All those cream looking ones are your best bet. Roxas loves vanilla."

Vanitas blinked, but grinned all the same at Sora.

Ven's flustered face melted into a semi relieved smile, and he began to toss all the pink, purple, blue and green candles over his shoulder carelessly as he left the kitchen, headed towards the garden.

Sora stared at the colorful candles scattered and rolling across the marble floors as Vanitas slinked behind him to wind he muscular arms around his slim torso.

"Should we be concerned?"

Sora leaned back into the familiar warmth of his boyfriend, smiling.

"Well it _is_ incest."

"Twincest."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Sora snickered, turning in his stool to look into bright golden eyes.

"The way I see it, those two need each other."

Vanitas smirked and nodded, pulling Sora to rest his pretty little head against his firm chest.

"They're definitely head over heels for each other."

"And now they're going to have hot sex all night long." Sora managed to force out before breaking into another fit of laughter.

Vanitas shook his head and smirked down at Sora as he pulled his face up to look him in the eyes.

"Hmmm…what should _we_ do tonight, Sora?"

**Mmmyesss. Please excuse the massive delay.**

**This chapter more or less is the span of the twenty minutes in between agreeing to have sex and actually having said sex. SO…no sex but lots of talking and thinking about sex…and lots of cussing. I got some complaints about cussing and sex before…but…then I wondered…why are you reading my story? It's ALL ABOUT cussing and sex. You know?**

**Also, it's main setting was the kitchen (or other scenarios were brought to life by a character moving to other characters ergo Ventus entering the kitchen, where the scene remained anchored from then on) which I liked, because it gave me time to write VaniSora fluff. Tee hee.**

**Please review, and I do like the occasional random conversation!**

**And remember, a male on male love story aint nuffin without some good ANGSTY PASSION. Something I keep forgetting. Because of all the sex.**


	21. Chapter 21

Step four was almost complete. He was practically hopping around on his toes. Ventus wasn't sure if it was because he was so nervous about making everything perfect for Roxas or if he was so god damn excited about Roxas writhing and screaming in his arms, and that tight ass of his and—

Ventus closed his eyes, and shook his head, attempting to physically banish the erotic images pooling up behind his eyelids and obnoxiously fueling his libido earlier than it was scheduled to act up. When shaking his head proved to be inadequate, he busied himself once more with step four: Set up the love shack. More commonly known as his favorite bedroom.

He had already placed the vanilla scented candles in a semi circle around the head of the bed—on the sturdy shelf above the head rest, and on both bedside tables. He threw the pack of matches on the bed, intent to light them at the last minute—and as of that moment he still had three. So he picked up the roses, hoped to god there weren't any aphids or creepy bugs hiding out in between the petals, and started to rip the petals off quickly, tossing them all over the bed's white sheets. He looked around restlessly—the feeling that he was missing something important kept irking him. Lube and condoms in the bedside drawer: check. Scented candles: check. Rose petals: check. Clean body: check. What was he missing? He turned in a full circle twice, trying to figure out why the room didn't feel complete.

He squinted at the bed. Oh. That was it. All he was missing was Roxas.

Sighing to release some of the tension building in his chest, Ventus began to carefully light each cream colored vanilla scented candle.

SWITCHY :D

Roxas bit his lip lightly, staring at the numbers blinking up at him from his cell phone. He had approximately one minute and thirty seconds left. He wondered if that meant he should start walking over to his twin's bedroom. This led to him worrying that his being on time would make him seem too eager. Then he told his babbling conscious to shut the fuck up because it didn't matter. So he started to walk calmly (he tried to walk calmly—but he was trembling) out of his room. His fingers came up to nervously play with the ends of his golden hair.

He couldn't help but freak out, a little. Silently. In his head. He went over everything, just to make sure that it really would be perfect. He had washed his hair. His body. Even his…special parts. Then he had used that special lotion that made him smell fresh but left no residue on his skin. Then he had meticulously styled his hair. Then he had eaten some of that stupid delicious steak. Then he had rushed back and brushed his teeth vigorously. He even went to the bathroom just to make sure his bladder wouldn't be pressured. And then he had washed his special parts again.

Roxas was nearing Ventus's door now. He took a deep breath, hoping all of his preparation would be enough. He also hoped that Ventus had lube.

However, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he opened the door.

He really didn't think Ventus would go to such lengths. All he expected was for Ventus to agree to have heartfelt sex in his bed and then hold him until he fell asleep—nothing too fancy or complicated. He didn't think his twin would care _that_ much about his request for one special night.

But there he was. Positioned on the bed like a sun tanned Greek god of all things erotic, Ventus was grinning at Sora, butt naked. There were several rose petals strewn about and under his body, even some littering his lower abdomen. In addition, the dim candlelight from the semi halo of vanilla wafting fire made it look like he was glowing.

Roxas opened his mouth to thank Ventus for all of it—god he was thankful—but nothing came out. He just blinked, awestruck, love struck, and incredibly horny, at his twin brother. His eyes continually darted between Ventus's bright cerulean eyes, shining up at him beneath the candle light, and said boy's slightly twitching sex. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks in torrent after torrent.

Ventus couldn't help but widen his smile. Roxas looked slightly lost and yet terribly aroused at the same time. Internally, he sighed with the relief of not having to work too hard to seduce his twin. He then licked his lips, watching Roxas's eyes follow his tongue as he slowly did the deed, chuckling at the fresh flush of blood staining his baby brother's face.

"Hey baby. What's with all the clothes?" Ventus practically purred into the thick, hot air between them, raising a golden eyebrow and slightly shifting his hips so that his sex was displayed at a more…desirable angle.

Roxas indulged himself with an audible gulp to calm his nerves.

He wasn't sure if he should greet his twin in return or undress.

SWITCHY :D

Unceremoniously tossing the fluffy comforter on to Vanitas, Sora plopped down onto the plush couch. Before he could get too comfortable, strong hands had wrapped around his hips and pulled him to sit cozily in between Vanitas's legs. A quick peck right behind the ear sent Sora's lips stretching into a wide smile, and he leaned back into Vanitas's chest as they both worked to wrap the obnoxiously soft blanket around them.

Vanitas reached around Sora to pull the bowl of melted chocolate closer as the brunette studiously clicked the arrows on the wiimote in search of a good movie. Looking briefly at Vanitas, Sora raised an eyebrow.

The dark haired boy had dipped a finger into the fondue and had busied himself with cleaning his digit, although there was a bowl of strawberries and cut and peeled bananas less than a foot away from him.

"You don't want any fruit with that chocolate?" Sora grinned as Vanitas smiled with a little bit of embarrassment flickering through his eyes.

"Shut up and pick a movie." He gently nuzzled the back of Sora's neck as the brunette laughed and obeyed.

_Have I ever told you that I've been struck by lightning _seven _times?_

Vanitas rolled his eyes. When he had decided that it would be okay for Sora to pick a movie, he hadn't actually believed that Sora would pick something as sappy as The Curious Case of Benjamin Button. He also hadn't expected Sora to be as enraptured in it as he was. The boy had pretty much buried the back side of his body into Vanitas's front and had remained still as a stone in the position, his oceanic blue eyes glued to the screen, glowing as they reflected the movie's lights in the dark room.

Vanitas smiled a devilish smile to himself, and slowly wound his arms around Sora's torso tighter and tighter, a little at a time. Eventually, his left arm was securely holding Sora's body in place, close to his chest. And his right hand was heading south.

"What are you doing?"

Vanitas chuckled into the back of Sora's neck, planting a slow, wet kiss on the heated skin.

"I think you know what I'm doing baby."

"Yeah well," Sora stopped to pop a chocolate covered piece of banana in his mouth, "You'd better cut it out."

Vanitas silently rolled his eyes again. But as far as Sora was concerned, the boy holding him firmly against his tight chest hadn't faltered. His hand was now rubbing the inside of Sora's thigh, and occasionally brushed the edge of his boxers.

"And why would I do that?" Vanitas slipped his left hand under the fabric of his favorite hoodie and bypassed the thin white material of Sora's shirt, running his fingers ever so lightly over Sora's warm sun kissed skin.

"Because I want to finish this movie in peace." Sora's face was starting to flush—Vanitas's hand was getting more and more adventurous—his hand had slipped under the bottom of his boxers and were creeping up steadily towards Sora's groin.

"Ahhh…" Sora lightly moaned when Vanitas's firm hand just barely cupped his balls.

Vanitas smirked into the skin of Sora's neck. "You sure about that baby?"

"Mmnnnhh…" Sora threw his head back onto Vanitas's shoulder and bit his lip, shutting his eyes against the pleasurable sensations of Vanitas's warm, firm hand continuing to fondle his balls.

Still smirking into the skin of Sora's neck, Vanitas's golden eyes sparked with a brilliant idea. As his adorable boyfriend began to buck in his grasp solely from the feeling of having his testicles massaged, his free hand reached for the bowl of melted chocolate.

SWITCHY :D

Roxas was sure that he was going to die. The way Ventus had practically pounced on him sent his head whirling, and the way his twin brother immediately set to devouring him made him positive he was going to fall apart. He bit his lip harder in an effort to keep his whole being from unraveling against the raw, steamy reality of his situation. He found himself wondering if maybe he was in heaven—as such inhuman pleasure he was feeling from the mere tender yet forceful touches of his twin were nothing like he had ever experienced before, even during the times he had been with Ventus before.

His twin had grabbed him by the collar after practically teleporting to Roxas, and then proceeded to throw Roxas down onto the rose petal strewn bed, and had mounted him, settling in between the legs Roxas had so eagerly spread. In that moment, looking down at his twin baby brother, Ventus was almost certain that Roxas was a trained and very experienced porn star. The way his legs were spread, the way his torso twisted and writhed in anticipation, and the way his eyes glazed over with lust as his cheeks flushed and his lips parted to briefly reveal a pink tongue. Ventus's hard on twitched—how was it possible that Roxas could be so erotic when he was still fully dressed?

And then Ventus began to devour his twin, spurring on the feeling that Roxas was going to lose it. Ventus wasted no time in making his little bird sing. His mouth went straight for Roxas's neck, regretting only that he wasn't sucking on Roxas's tongue. First his teeth grazed Roxas's porcelain flesh, and then he relished in the light moan he received once he closed his mouth around the bitten skin and sucked, hard.

Roxas's eyes rolled to the back of his head from the sole feeling of Ven's mouth attacking his neck. His hips bucked into the air as Ventus bit him lightly again, and he felt those beautiful lips curve into a smile on the skin of his neck. His older twin's hand came to push his hips back down gently, and suddenly those beautiful lips had moved to his mouth, and Ventus was husking in between his wet, sloppy, hot as fuck lip locks.

"Take" suck "off" kiss "your" suck "clothes".

Torrents of blood rushed to Roxas's cheeks, as well as his groin.

Roxas nodded dumbly as Ventus continued his sensual assault on his lips, whimpering when his older twin brother forced his tongue down deeper into his moist, heated mouth.

Although Ventus had given Roxas the order, he set about seeing it through himself. His hands, which had been playfully dancing over Roxas's chest and slim hips suddenly flattened their palms against the offending fabric that separated the two boys. He retracted his tongue from Roxas's addictive, sweet mouth, and leaned back to sit up, still in between his baby brother's legs.

A little precum leaked out the tip of his aching dick at the sight beneath him. Sure Roxas had already looked like a porn star, fully dressed as he was, but now… _now_ Roxas had his mouth hanging open, he was panting, his soft, pillow like lips swollen from Ven's own ministrations, those eyes bright and vibrant and so fucking _blue_ and his golden halo of hair splayed out over the pillows and sticking to his forehead. And the best part, the thing that made Ven's eyes sparkle with lust, was the color. The deep pink, almost stark red, that stained every visible piece of porcelain skin—the marks that made Roxas his, and only his.

Roxas blinked as Ventus somehow tore every piece of fabric off of his body. He heard the distinct rip of his favorite shirt, and the rough tug that made his jeans disappear. It wasn't until his eyes refocused that he saw Ventus drag his hot, velvet tongue over the lump in his briefs.

Roxas practically screamed, watching those blue predatorial eyes drink him in as that hot wet muscle dragged itself oh so fucking deliciously over his clothed cock before he tipped his head back, thrust his hips up into Ven's open mouth, and mewled.

"_Fuck me"_

Roxas begged him, his hips undulating as Ven moaned in appreciation, his mouth still wrapped around his clothed member. Ventus's cock gave yet another twitch, and ever more precum leaked from the tip, begging for attention.

**It really has been too long. **

**You can tie me up to be punished.**

**This was semi smutty. Not enough in my opinion ;D**

**The climax is coming up guys…**

**Please review, it makes Ven's dick happy.**


	22. Chapter 22

Vanitas decided he could definitely get used to this. Sure, he fucked Sora (the adorable little boy who sparked his libido every moment of every day) on a daily basis, and at least three times a day. And you would think taking Sora just as he took his meals would be enough for the amber eyed youth, but not now. Not since the moment Vanitas had strategically poured all that melted, gourmet, steamy, delectable chocolate all over Sora's body.

It was like entering a whole new plane of existence.

Here was Sora, the boy he loved (and mind you he had _never_ loved anybody but himself) and the only person he'd ever been faithful to in his life.

Here was Sora, with his bright blue eyes that looked like the sky in the sunlight, but darkened to the depths of the ocean when the last shimmers of gold faded from the sky. Here was this boy who had charmed his way into Vanitas's life with his adorable chocolate brown spikes and his adorable little nose and those soft, oh so fucking _soft_ pink lips and that smile that lit up the night sky and that voice that demanded and deserved every scrap of Vanitas's attention because hey, once Sora had appeared, Sora was everything.

Here was Sora, his Sora, sweet ass, lithe limbs and delicate whimpers all jumbled into one, with melted fucking _gourmet chocolate_ smeared all over his body.

Vanitas bit his lip before letting out a ragged breath, looking down at such admirable work he had done.

It was not easy. Not easy at all. Even if Sora had been fifty percent more compliant after a session of tender ball fondling, the brunette gave his boyfriend a hard time when he was getting him naked, and moved on to freak out and start squirming like he totally _didn't_ want Vanitas to spread melted chocolate all over his naked body and _didn't _want said boy to lick every last drop off of his heated skin.

His trademark smirk glided across his lips as he silently commended himself for being able to pin the boy down and drizzle melted chocolate over his neck, his collarbone, and pert pink nipples. Not only had he managed that, he had managed to smear even more of the gooey mess over Sora's tight abdomen and stopped right above the leaking head of his boyfriend's erection.

_God damn._

Oh yeah. Vanitas could _definitely_ get used to this.

A particularly sweet whimper broke Vanitas's train of thought, and his amber eyes locked with those of oceanic blue.

"V-Vanitas…the movie…"

He almost rolled his eyes. Almost.

There was no way Sora wanted to finish the movie. Seriously? The kind had melted chocolate all over his skin and was being straddled by his horny boyfriend, who was by the way, a fucking sex god. Come on, Sora.

"I'll have to punish you if you keep complaining, baby." Vanitas's eyes narrowed as he licked his lips reaching past Sora's head for something he couldn't see.

Sora opened his mouth to respond, but found himself being silenced as a strawberry was placed gently between his lips.

He blinked at the tip of the juicy red fruit that he could see just past the tip of his own nose. When he blinked back up to his boyfriend, his dick twitched in appreciation to see that he had ripped off all of his clothing.

Switchy, you sexy motherfuckers.

Ventus felt like a whore in heat. Like a fucking dirty whore in fucking feline freakish heat. He knew that he was supposed to be somewhat of a decent human being, at least for a while seeing as he had almost been raped earlier and the cigarette burns he had received during said encounter were starting to sting, but he couldn't help himself.

Though his mind was in a thick haze, he found himself having one of those internal battles again.

Wow, Ven. Really? _Really?_

Shut the fuck up. It feels fucking amazing.

I know we agreed that twincest with Roxas is okay because he's fucking adorable…but really now? You're about to cum, and he hasn't even touched you.

I can't help it. The sounds he's making…they're amazing. He smells amazing. He tastes amazing.

His _briefs_ taste amazing. You're still tonguing his dick through his underwear, dumbfuck. You haven't even tasted his skin and you're about to—

Ven's head snapped up quickly, his lips breaking contact with the leaking bulge in Roxas's briefs.

Roxas stopped mid whimper to crack an eye open and look at his older twin, concern surfacing beneath the haze of lust in his cerulean eyes.

"Ven?"

"Strip for me Roxas."

Roxas's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed a deep crimson, his body doubling in tremors and shivers.

Ventus however, looked like primal lust and everlasting desire balled into one blonde, blue eyed, horny teenager. His own cerulean eyes smoldered at his baby twin brother, waiting for the boy to do as he was told.

With one hesitant glance towards the closed door of the bedroom, Roxas leaned forward and onto his knees, his face and chest almost grazing Ventus's as his twin eagerly sat back to enjoy the upcoming show.

Roxas's eyes locked onto his brother's, and he bit his lip.

He was nervous, and he didn't mean to look himself like a professional porn star (not the kind that faked noises or did stupid role play shit, but the kind that got the viewer hard just by _existing_), but that's exactly what he looked like to Ventus, whose eyes glazed over and darkened as he continued to look up at him. Roxas made note of how his twin's cock twitched however, storing it for later use in his mind.

With slightly trembling hands, Roxas fingered the waistband of his black briefs, and began to push, arching his back and never tearing his eyes away from his brother's. He unknowingly let a hot puff of breath race over Ven's face as his twin's eyes rolled down and practically molested his body without ever touching him.

Ven watched in near fascination as Roxas rocked his hips slowly as he pushed his briefs down, slowly revealing the tip of his leaking, aching, pulsing dick. Licking his lips, he watched the rest of Roxas's cock appear, and felt like the wind was knocked out of him when the tight, tense sac that was Roxas's testicles appeared.

It definitely wasn't the first time Ventus saw his twin baby brother in all of his naked glory, but it definitely made his toes curl and his mouth go dry.

_Holy fucking shit, he's so beautiful._

Roxas looked down to see his brother staring, well gawking, at his sex. He blushed a deeper red and bit his lower lip again, and faltered in his constant hip rolling as he thought maybe he had done too much…he really didn't want to be called a dirty little whore, and stupid fucking slut or anything of that nature while he was in bed…ever again. He was just about to apologize over and over to his brother when he watched Ven's hand slowly wrap around his own aching dick and begin to lightly pump it.

Roxas's mouth fell open.

His cock twitched as he watched his twin brother jack off, to the sight of Roxas taking off his briefs.

In mere seconds, Roxas had regained control over his motor abilities and proceeded to toss his briefs over his shoulder and move closer to his twin, who was still pleasuring himself.

Roxas settled on his stomach between Ven's spread legs, watching that beautiful hand slide over that beautiful shaft, inhaling sharply when he saw the precum leaking from the tip. He licked his lips looking up at Ven's face. His older twin's lips were parted, harsh pants ghosting through luscious lips, and his eyes, _fuck_, his eyes. They made Roxas want to ride Ventus until he couldn't see straight anymore.

Knowing that all good things come to those who wait, Roxas opted to let Ventus know just how much he loved him. With his mouth.

Ventus let out a strangled moan as Roxas grasped the base of his aching cock, and spread his legs wider so that his baby twin brother could have more access to his sex. His whole body trembled and his hips jerked as Roxas fanned his own lips out, rubbing the tip of his cock over the moist, soft skin of his lips, and moaning oh so fucking good as he continued to rub the hard dick all over his open, soft pillowy lips, spreading the precum over them.

Locking his eyes with the half lidded, smoldering cerulean of the twin below him that just so happened to be rubbing the tip of his cock all over his kissable lips, Ventus let a low growl climb up his throat. He was going to fuck Roxas so hard tonight.

And there was no way he was going to let Roxas give him a blowjob on their special night. Ventus had already resolved to be the one lighting Roxas's body on fire tonight—he was sure he could get all the blowjobs he wanted later.

So he gently cupped Roxas's face with both of his hands, and slowly pulled him up for a soft, slow kiss, tasting the salty sweet tang of his own precum as he swiped his tongue over the swollen skin.

Roxas was all pants and sparkling eyes when Ven broke the kiss, his thumb affectionately grazing over Roxas's cheeks as he looked straight into those eyes so identical to his.

"Lie down and spread those legs, baby."

Roxas smiled, and slowly lowered himself back onto the bed sheets, his cock standing at attention as he spread his legs slowly, revealing his puckered, rose bud of an entrance to his older twin brother, who hummed in appreciation as he crawled in between those perfect legs, his breath falling heavily onto Roxas's balls.

He grinned, watching in delight as Roxas squirmed, his entrance clenching slightly as the boy rocked his hips upwards, apparently very much enjoying the feeling of his older twin's breath on his sex.

Thoughts racing to the belief that he would surely implode if Ventus didn't touch him NOW, Roxas whimpered into the thick, tense air of the room.

"V-Ven…Uhnnn please, please, touch me, please—AH!"

Ventus did his best to smirk. It was a little difficult, as his mouth was wrapped around Roxas's right testicle, suckling it like it was the best damn thing he had ever put in his mouth. His twin writhed under his tongue, his hips attempting to buck up against the two strong hands that had strategically been placed on either hip.

Ven rolled the ball in his mouth slowly, laving it up with his saliva and sucking harshly before moving on to take the other in his mouth, humming as his own sex twitched at the sound of the whimpers and gasps he was pulling out of Roxas's mouth.

Roxas was under the impression that it really couldn't get any better than this until he felt that hot, wet muscle move from his sac to his entrance. His eyes slammed shut and his mouth opened to release a near shriek the moment Ven's tongue came into contact with that tightening ring of muscle.

Ventus pushed his tongue against Roxas's hole eagerly, licking up the precum that had leaked from the tip of his cock, down his shaft, over his swollen balls, and down to his entrance. His hands left their places at Roxas's hips, and moved to spread those sweet ass cheeks as Roxas angled his hips just so Ven had more room to work that tongue.

"Oh my—oh my—FUCK...so good so good so good…Veeeennnnn" Roxas moaned and whined, his back arching as he heatedly pushed his ass into Ven's face, whose tongue had just breached the tight ring of muscle to prod at the velvety inside of Roxas's oh so fuckable ass.

Ventus proceeded to fuck his twin baby brother with his tongue, loving the way Roxas rocked his ass back onto his tongue on his own, moaning and whimpering and just being so god damn sexy, his hands kneading Roxas's ass cheeks as he sent a strong moan through his tongue to ripple into Roxas's oh so responsive body.

Roxas was starting to see stars. He was too close, _too fucking close_, and he wasn't about to let things end right then and there. Gathering the remaining shreds of composure still trapped inside his wanton body, he howled at his twin brother.

"Fuck me now, fuck me, fuck me, please, _please fuck me now_."

Ven's tongue gave a final, deep thrust before he pulled his face away from Roxas's dripping hole, licking his lips but not bothering to wipe the spittle that trailed down his chin. His mind flickered to the careful preparation of condoms and lube.

"Babe, I'm not done prepping—"

"I need you _now_ Ven, please. Just take me dry." Roxas whined, his legs wrapping around Ven's hips as he tried to shimmy closer, his cerulean eyes locked onto the throbbing sex of his twin's. His hands came up to wrap around Ven's neck, pulling him down to engage his lips in a sloppy, wet kiss that was filled to the brim with Roxas's raw, hot, searing desire to be filled. Hard, fast, and _now_.

Ven shuddered, his cock twitching in excitement as he watched Roxas spread his legs wider for him, his hands reaching to spread his ass apart himself, spreading his entrance so that Ventus could get to fucking him nice and hard, and hopefully all night long.

Not able to deny such a request, Ventus hissed, pushing his throbbing cock into Roxas's asshole as the tiny blonde clenched and unclenched around the tip of his cock, moaning—no, practically screaming as Ven pushed in deeper, his body shaking with the tension and the pure pleasure of taking his twin baby brother dry. Once his balls brushed against Roxas's ass, he let out a deep breath, looking into his lover's face, reading it carefully for signs of pain or discomfort.

He got short gasps, lust hazed eyes and blushing cheeks, complete with the golden halo of hair and a tongue that flicked out to glide over swollen lips.

"Roxas" he breathed into the air between them.

His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head was he felt Roxas's walls clamp down on him almost violently, listening to the beautiful cry that came from Roxas's lips as the small blonde came hard, his semen hitting his own chest.

**There's the climax. More to come. Don't you just love it when Roxas cums from mere penetration and continues to cum while his brains are fucked out?**

**I know I do.**

**Yes, I know I'm horrible.**

**But my lovely twins love me.**

**Please review; it will lengthen Roxas's unearthly orgasm.**


	23. Chapter 23

Sora shivered, arching his back as the searing heat of Vanitas's tongue encircled his nipple, teeth occasionally making themselves useful by lightly grazing and nibbling on his sensitive, perky buds. He had learned and memorized the feel of Vanitas's lips forming into a smirk against his heated skin, and the familiar sensation sprouted as Sora let out an especially needy whimper, undulating his hips in a vain attempt for contact with his boyfriend's crotch. Before Sora had time to complain, Vanitas had left his right nipple, now free of any melted chocolate, and moved to suckle at his pulse point and collar bone, lapping up the sweet, hot liquid that stained Sora's soft, heated skin.

As his incredibly hot, dominant, sex addicted boyfriend continued to make his cock twitch from the mere sensations of receiving a hickey, Sora found himself wondering how the hell he got himself into these kinds of situations with Vanitas. The boy had not only interrupted Sora's favorite movie, but he had poured hot, melted chocolate after ripping his clothes off and fondling his balls until his dick was painfully hard. And as if that wasn't enough, Vanitas had produced silken ties and securely tied Sora onto the coffee table in between the couch and large television, his wrists bound tightly to the legs and his angles bound in the same manner to the other pair of legs. Effectively stretching Sora's limbs, and most importantly, his legs. As Vanitas returned to lick at Sora's chest, lapping up the chocolate and teasing his left nipple, Sora's mind chocked it up to Vanitas being some kind of evil sex fiend with mind controlling powers, eager to focus on the way said boy's tongue was licking his body so languidly.

And then suddenly Sora was shaking, his wrists straining against his bonds as Vanitas dipped his velvet tongue into Sora's navel. He was getting so, so close to his aching dick, and holy fucking _shit_ he really needed one of Vanitas's mind blowing blow jobs. He lifted his hips up as best as he could, aching to rub his dick against Vanitas's chest, preferably his nipple, but really, just _anything_ that was Vanitas so he could get some damn pleasure.

Not that Vanitas licking melted chocolate off of his bound, taut, heated body didn't feel good—it's just that Sora could only take so much teasing.

"Mmmm…" Vanitas hummed against Sora's skin as he licked up the last of the chocolate, savoring the distinct flavor of his favorite human being, and his favorite food. He planted a few feather light kisses up Sora's torso as he moved, skillfully avoiding Sora's undulating dick, so desperate for need it made Vanitas giddy with excitement about what he was going to do to Sora next. His butterfly kisses trailed up to Sora's mouth, which opened eagerly for him, a wet, heated tongue flitting out immediately to play with his own. As he pushed his tongue forcefully against Sora's, he lightly caressed Sora's body, mapping every dip, curve, and sharp angular feature that was his lover, and humming appreciatively once his slipped his hands under Sora's all too eager hips to cup, squeeze, and knead that sweet ass.

Sora's eyes rolled to the back of his head behind closed lids as Vanitas continued to massage, pull, squeeze and pinch all the flesh of Sora's ass cheeks that he could get his hands on as his tongue occupied Sora's mouth, his body finally coming down to rest it's heat and weight over Sora's needy, outstretched limbs.

Sora moaned wantonly into Vanitas's mouth as their leaking cocks made harsh contact, both underside veins brushing against each other heatedly as Vanitas settled himself over the smaller brunette.

"Tell me what you want Sora."

Sora's eyes lazily opened to look into the devilishly handsome face of Vanitas, the oceanic blue almost hidden beneath the deep black of his now dilated pupils. A small smile formed on Sora's lips as his boyfriend looked down at him expectantly. Vanitas had been teasing him to the point that Sora was a needy, whimpering mess. While this certainly was nothing new for the blue eyed boy, he felt that now was a good time to give Vanitas a taste of his own medicine. After all, through his past sexual excursions with the golden eyed male, he had realized, quite happily, that Vanitas loved talking dirty, but loved it even more when he made Sora say all the dirtiest things the smaller boy could think of. With this in mind, Sora knew he would have more than a little fun withholding the crude, base, and oh so sexy things he was used to saying. That and he was sure he would be punished for it later. And how he very much wanted to be punished.

So instead of offering his best '', Sora opted to bat his eyelashes ever so slowly at the boy with the raging hard on that just so happened to be on top of him, and grind his own throbbing dick against his, breathing hot breath onto that beautiful face and letting out a soft, needy moan.

Vanitas growled deep in his throat half in appreciation and half in annoyance. He pushed Sora's hips back down with his own, and glared into those oceanic lust filled eyes.

"Tell me what you want, Sora." He repeated. But this time, he said Sora's name in _that_ way—the way that made Sora get on his knees in a public bathroom on Tuesday nights without complaint.

Amazed at his control in such a heated state, Sora merely batted his eyelashes at his boyfriend again and sensually rolled his hips, biting his lips and moaning as if Vanitas hadn't said anything at all.

Vanitas blinked down at the adorable blush covering Sora's cheeks, and the way those wide, colorful eyes seemed to be so out of focus, as the boy whimpered and moaned under him, their cocks touching deliciously, and Vanitas's hands still ever diligently kneading the flesh of Sora's tight ass.

A smirk curled on his lips as Sora continued to act like a moaning, wanton whore. A moaning wanton whore who hadn't heard a thing Vanitas had said. Supposedly.

Not one to be beaten, the golden eyed boy resolved to teach his blue eyed lover a lesson in domination. Obviously, he needed to define who was in charge once more. So he released Sora's adorable little butt cheeks, and snaked his heated hands to rest lightly on Sora's hips, but enough to hold them still as he pulled his crotch up and away, ending the delicious friction between them and eliciting a small exasperated moan from his partner.

"Tell me what you want. _Sora._"

Holy shit, it's time to switch.

For a few seconds, Ventus couldn't see anything. Not the gentle glow of the vanilla scented candles on the bed frame's shelf in front of his face, nor the beautiful face of his shivering, writhing twin who continued to ejaculate all over his own chest.

Only white, pure white flooded his eyes as he struggled to stay rooted to the earth—to not pass out and/or possibly die right then and there out of sheer pleasure and its vast intensity.

But Ventus could hear just fine. Roxas's continuous, although somewhat incomprehensible, pleas for more, more just _more_ of Ventus slowly pulled the older twin out of the clouds and back to the ground, until he could see everything, and most importantly, he could _feel_ everything.

He involuntarily drew in a deep, much needed breath as the world came crashing into his face.

There was Roxas, writhing beneath him, his hands clutching harshly onto Ven's outstretched arms, his blue eyes shining and wide and his soft lips parted in the chorus of sex sounds that Ven jacked off to in the shower. The warm glow of the candle light that cascaded over Roxas's golden hair and illuminated his skin offset the intense heat of his body as he clenched and clenched and clenched around Ven's cock, his own throbbing sex releasing small, slow jets of cum as he continued to tremble.

Ventus breathed out the gulp of air he had taken in a shudder, and began to slowly slide out of Roxas's passage, eyeing his younger twin with tender care and primal lust in the same moment as Roxas let out a long sigh, stretching his arms to wrap them around Ven's neck and pull him closer so that they could breathe and moan and scream into each other's mouths with occasional tongue action.

And then Roxas did just that—he slid his hot tongue out of his mouth and into Ven's as his body clenched around the tip of Ven's cock and then he _moaned_ into Ven's mouth and then Ven lost it. He slammed back into his baby brother with bruising force, the impact causing Roxas to scream and clutch onto Ven harder as his cock released yet another jet of cum over his heated skin.

Ven took Roxas's tongue into his mouth and sucked hard as he began to pound Roxas into the mattress, leaving Roxas to helplessly cling to him as he continued to orgasm, his broken moans and screams mixing in with the steady creak of the bed.

Within the first thirty seconds of the most intense sex Ventus had ever had in his life, he was releasing all he had into Roxas's tight ass, pistoning his cock in and out of the twitching entrance as his ejaculate coated and lubricated its walls. Roxas was a screaming mess, reaching a crescendo in his orgasm and arching his back as Ventus refused to relent in his assault on Roxas's prostate.

And then their bodies stilled, and cerulean orbs met cerulean orbs, and Ventus ran a gentle hand down Roxas's cheeks, pushing the sweat matted locks away from the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

He moved his lips to gently kiss Roxas on the lips, then his eyes, then his cheeks, and finally making his way to his ear.

As he nibbled softly on his baby twin brother's ear, he felt warm hands come up to massage the lower, strained muscles of his back. He hummed gratefully, and planting another kiss on Roxas's cheek, he closed his eyes as he did his magic.

"Too short."

Ventus's eyes snapped open.

"What?"

"It was too short."

Ven felt his cheeks burn red. So he just kept nibbling and kissing Roxas's ear as he thought of an appropriate response.

He started having one of those internal battles again.

WOW. Really though, that _was_ quick.

What do I tell him? That I'm sorry?

No. That's lame. You're lame.

I'm not the one who came first.

Maybe you should tell him that?

No, that's something a dick would say.

You _are_ a dick.

Maybe I should act like I didn't hear him again? Hope he doesn't repeat it?

That's just stupid.

Well what should I do?

Tell him the truth.

Good idea…you're amazing.

No, _you're_ amazing.

Ventus's lips curled into a smirk as the blood left his cheeks and he lifted his face out of the crook of Roxas's neck and looked him full in the face.

"Sorry, Rox. I couldn't help it."

Ven's heart lit up as he watched Roxas blush and smile. Really, it was a blessing that Roxas wasn't a dumbass and automatically understood that Ventus meant "How the fuck could I not cum that fast with my dick pounding your ass and you creaming all over yourself while I watched?" but knew better to phrase it with some finesse.

"Could we…do it some more?"

Ventus blinked down at Roxas as he flushed the deepest crimson he had ever seen him achieve. Those beautiful cerulean eyes were focused on Ven's nose in an effort to avoid looking at everything else, and those soft, pillowy lips were trembling a little.

Unfortunately, Roxas never did get an answer out of Ventus.

On the bright side, he did find himself in a few interesting positions in a few interesting places doing a few interesting things with his more than interesting twin brother all night long.

Maybe it was when Ventus was fucking him sideways on top of his large oak desk in one of the studies. Or maybe it was when he was pressed up against the large bay window overlooking the gardens as Ventus took him from behind. Perhaps it was while he was riding Ventus for all he was worth in the bath tub. It may have been while his twin brother pounded his ass on the hood of the Mercedes out front. But then again, it may have happened when they were back on the bed, holding each other as their eyes slid shut.

But at one point that night, Roxas had found happiness.

**This story is almost done. Almost. I promise. I apologize for dragging it along with so much smut and about one chapter of plot.**

**If you guys want explicit tales of the interesting things Rox and Ven were doing all night long, let me know and I will make a separate compilation for you guys to read, and of course it will be PWP, because the tiny shreds of plot are here, and the porn will be over there (in the separate compilation that I will most likely call sexy fun time with Roxas and Ventus).**

**I can't wait to write my VaniSor story…their sex scenes are so fricken long in this story as a side pairing and OH MAH GAH imagine the LENGTH of what is to COME when I get started on them as a main pairing…MUAHAHAAH**

**You know, I kind of love you. Until next time, my lovelies.**


	24. Chapter 24

It was almost unfair, the way Roxas looked when he was sleeping. It was unjust, it just didn't seem to take into account how Ventus felt. As if his heart hadn't had enough to deal with, what with all the emotional turmoil of the past two weeks or so, it had his heart thumping and bursting, the steady thrum of lubdup, lubdup turning into a fizzle, crackle and boom that sounded eerily like his twin baby brother's name.

A soft smile swept across Ven's lips as Roxas pushed his naked frame further up against his brother's, eager to increase the cuddling in his sleep. His lips pursed momentarily as he shimmied his body ever closer, his head resting comfortably on Ven's chest and his arm coming round to snake ever so perfectly over Ven's waist. Ven gently placed a kiss on the top of that golden halo of hair, inhaling the scent of pure happiness, kindness, and lust that was Roxas. The boy shifted further into his body and sighed in his sleep, his fingers dancing lightly over Ven's exposed abs, causing said boy to shiver and sigh.

Letting Roxas get back to being fucking adorable as he slept, Ventus reached over to his bedside table with his free hand and tapped his phone awake. He looked disbelievingly at the time, his eyes flitting towards the window quickly.

The high quality curtains covering the large French style windows did an exceptional job of shutting the sunlight out—as it looked to be very early morning, but it Ven's phone told him it was nearing noon.

He let out a sigh, hoping Vanitas had gotten his ass to school, at least he would update him for their classes. Ventus chuckled, quickly editing that hope, as Van never paid any attention unless the class subject was sex or…well, sex. Or Sora.

The slight shake of his frame that stemmed from his chuckle sent a tiny ripple into his twin baby brother.

Mumbling something soft and sweet, Roxas's golden lashes fluttered to reveal deep cerulean, still slightly misted from sleep. He sniffled through his nose a little as those adorable eyes swept up to Ven's face, his body pressing closer into him still.

Ventus smiled and brought a gentle hand down to push some of his twin's fringe out of the way of those beautiful eyes.

Roxas was his now. All of him, that beautiful face, that beautiful body, his beautiful heart—all of it was his. And in return, he belonged to Roxas.

"Want some eggs?" Roxas mumbled, leaning into Ven's gentle touch, his own fingers drawing tiny circles under Ven's navel.

"And bacon." Ventus kissed Roxas' nose and rose from the bed, stretching and yawning in all his naked glory as his twin baby brother's eyes zeroed in on his ass behind him.

"I'll make it. You stay in bed."

Roxas pouted, sat up, and winced.

Ventus chuckled, and shook his head, returning to the bed.

"You see what I mean?"

Roxas was still pouting.

"I'm not even that hungry. Make it later? Stay here and…and…" Roxas' eyes dropped, his cheeks tinting a light pink as he effectively shut his mouth.

"And cuddle?"

Roxas's eyes flitted up as he nodded once quickly. Ventus laughed again and leaned in to rest his forehead against his twin's, drawing Roxas's body closer to him as he breathed in that addicting scent.

"Just for a little while."

Roxas's face lit up. He wrapped his arms around Ven's neck, and gifted a small, soft, slow kiss that left Ven's lips feeling like they had been burned.

And then it came, like a snake in the Garden of Eden, the taste of copper flooded the back of Ven's throat.

He stilled immediately, keeping his eyes shut and trying to control his breathing as his gag reflex slowly began to react.

Roxas was watching him closely, watching his throat twitch and the way his eyebrows furrowed as he breathed harshly through his nose. And then his birthmark felt like it had been burned, seared, and stabbed, and Roxas's eyes widened as Ven doubled over on the bed and coughed into his elbow, a wet, clotted sound accompanying it.

"Ventus?"

Ven took a deep breath, hating the way Roxas sounded when he was scared—he never wanted Roxas's voice to sound like that again.

Trying to conceal the splatter of blood he had coughed into his elbow, Ven simply nodded and hopped off of the bed, headed for the bathroom at a fast pace.

Despite the fire that erupted from his backside and up his spine, Roxas quickly forced himself out of the large bed, and he hobbled (albeit very slowly) towards the bathroom as sounds of Ven hacking followed by the flush of a toilet echoed through the room. Finally reaching the closed bathroom door, Roxas gently rapped his knuckles on the pristine white, and winced at the raspiness of his voice as he called his twin's name.

From the other side of the door, he heard Ven clear his throat numerous times before his equally raspy voice replied.

"Yeah?"

Roxas pursed his lips.

"Are you alright?" Roxas closed his eyes, knowing the question was stupid, but necessary.

Another crackly clearing of Ven's throat echoed on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah."

"Ven…" it was half of a sigh, and half of a plea.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sick?"

Roxas bit his lip, hoping to god that Ven knew what kind of sick he was worried about, and hoping even more so that he would say no, and that it would be the truth.

On the other side of the door, Ventus glanced at his reflection.

The cigarette burns, and seared flesh over his birthmark stood out starkly against his once flawless sun kissed skin. He winced as the taste of copper ebbed up into the back of his throat. Forcing it down and reminding himself that everything he had belonged to Roxas now, he finally answered.

"Yeah."

He could almost feel Roxas's spine crumble a little through the wood of the door, as he too pressed against it, knowing Roxas was doing the same.

This time, Roxas's voice was softer, but strained.

"What…what is it?"

Suddenly the questions were easier to answer.

"Tuberculosis."

"Is…is it…"

"It's not life threatening anymore…it's just…I just have to be careful."

A soft sigh, and Ven could feel a half hearted wave of relief roll between him and his baby twin brother.

"Do you have medication or something?"

Ven nodded silently before remembering Roxas couldn't see him.

"Yeah."

"You don't take it like you're supposed to."

Of course Roxas knew. Not only was the kid smart, he was highly intuitive when it came to his twin brother.

Ventus stayed silent this time.

"Ventus...will you start taking it, please?"

"It doesn't change anything. It just makes me feel like shit." Ventus bit out, his eyes glaring fiercely at his knuckles as he clenched his fists until they turned white.

"Please, take your medication. Ventus…I don't know what I would do if…if something happened."

Roxas let his forehead rest against the door, his right hand finding its way to his birthmark. He closed his eyes, trying to push the thoughts of Ventus in critical condition out of his head.

"Just, please, do it for me."

On the other side of the door, something warm and bright had filled Ven's chest, and his heart was thudding once again, as he too pressed his forehead against the door, feeling a pleasant tingle in his birthmark.

"Okay."

He could almost hear Roxas smile.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Roxas's smile was clearly evident in his voice as he hopped from one foot to the other on the other side of the door.

"Could you let me in? I need to pee."

SWITCH, YOU SEXY BEAST. GO ON. SWITCH.

Sora shifted uncomfortably on the couch, pouting even as Vanitas wrapped his arms around him gently. He was still pouting when Vanitas planted a soft, sweet kiss in his hair. However, by the time Vanitas had trailed such sweet kisses down to the corner of his mouth, a tiny smile had formed on Sora's face.

Listening to the boy giggle, Vanitas smiled a genuine smile himself, and pulled him closer to his chest, until once again, Sora was in his lap, facing the television. He decided he could deal with finishing Benjamin Button, for Sora's sake. After all, his little uke had shown him a very good time.

Vanitas had broken him, when Sora tried to play dumb. He had withheld pleasure until Sora couldn't take it anymore. He didn't touch his quivering, beautiful body until the blue eyed angel broke down and begged for it. And when Sora started begging, Vanitas did his best to give him what he wanted.

And the _things_ that innocent looking boy asked for—they were things that Vanitas never thought he wanted.

Smirking down at the brunette in his lap, Vanitas reached down and lightly groped the boy's butt.

"How's your ass?" he rasped into Sora's ear, delighting in how the smaller boy froze and shivered.

"Shut the fuck up." The boy bit out, shifting once again so that Vanitas' hands no longer had access to his tender bottom.

Snickering in victory, Vanitas turned his head just in time to see Ventus walking into the TV room, a slightly limping Roxas attached to his arm. Sora turned his head once he felt the warmth of his boyfriend's breath leave the back of his neck, turning and immediately catching his best friend's eye.

A smirk was shared between Ven and Vanitas.

A smile was shared between Roxas and Sora.

And then like clockwork, each respective couple separated, Vanitas gently slipping from under Sora, and Roxas headed for the couch.

After a kiss to Sora's cheek and a longing look sent in Ven's direction, the more submissive of the boys were seated on one of the black leather couches and the dominant pair was off to the kitchen.

Sora's smile faltered just a bit when he looked at Roxas.

"What happened yesterday? Axel was here?"

Roxas's smile was gone then, and he broke eye contact with his best friend. He nodded.

"Well…what happened Roxas?"

Roxas bit his lip as he really, really thought about it. What _had_ happened? And just as quickly as he had thought it, he had an answer. He looked up into oceanic eyes and grinned.

"He touched Ven, so I beat the shit out of him."

Sora sort of just gawked at him for a few seconds before grinning and pulling Roxas in for a hug.

However, that proved to be a mistake, as both boys hissed as they accidentally stretched their thoroughly abused entrance and surrounding muscles.

Parting quickly, Sora jumped at the sudden presence of golden eyes shining at him intently. Next to him, Ventus leaned over the couch and pressed a kiss to Roxas's forehead, chuckling as the younger twin blushed.

"Cheating on me, Sor?"

Sora's eyes widened and shook his head in disbelief.

Vanitas was smiling that devilish grin of his, leaning in and nuzzling Sora's neck as he continued.

"Good. Only time you're allowed to touch each other is during orgies."

Sora blushed crimson and Roxas turned unbelieving eyes towards his own seme.

"O-orgies?"

Ventus beamed, sitting down next to Roxas and sighing in contentment, a gentle hand tracing his twin's soft lips.

"Yeah. Tuesday nights."

And then the older boys were laughing, and the others were worrying their young lives away.

Things continued as such for the next few weeks—Roxas making sure Ventus did not over exert himself (leading to many sessions of Roxas mastering the act of riding him), Ventus diligently taking his medication under the peskiness of his friends, Vanitas trying to keep up his bad ass act around Sora and letting a little tenderness slip through every now and then, and Sora still worrying about that promised orgy that the others had somewhat forgotten about.

Soon, it got to the point where things were almost normal—the boys were settled in, both opting to share rooms with their significant others. Roxas's toothbrush looked just right next to Ventus's in their newly designated toothbrush mug, and Sora was constantly getting his socks mixed up with Vanitas's and accidentally wearing his. Days were spent at their school, red ties a little loose after romps in the broom closets, and longing looks sent across rooms during lectures. Nights were spent running around the estate with water guns, or whatever melted chocolate Vanitas could get his hands on, and ending in the warmth of another's arms. Things were going well.

So well, in fact, that Roxas felt it was time to start working on that plan of his…that certain plan regarding a certain chocobo blonde…and leather. Lots of leather. And because he really had no idea how to initiate such things aside from his very loosely framed plan, he went to someone he felt was well versed in all the raunchiest details of homosexual intercourse.

Vanitas looked up, his amber eyes a little surprised to see Roxas, and not Sora standing in the door way to his designated study room in the estate. He had texted Sora about a certain fantasy about pounding his ass on top of his study desk not too long ago, and usually upon receiving such a text said boy would come running. So he kind of just blinked at Roxas and invited him in after seeing that uncomfortable look on his face.

In between fucking Sora senseless and being a bro with Ventus, he hadn't really ever talked to Roxas.

So this was extremely awkward.

Roxas knew this. And it made what he was about to ask that much more ridiculous.

"Uh…where's Ventus?" Vanitas asked after clearing his throat, not exactly sure why that would be the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Um…napping…listen, Vanitas, I wanted to ask you something…about Ventus."

Vanitas raised his eyebrows in silent invitation of the question.

"Would…would you…possibly…maybe know how to…to convince him…to uh…"

"Convince him to what?" Vanitas pushed, deciding Sora was still hands down the most adorable stutterer he'd ever met, though Roxas was doing a pretty good job too.

"To…to have a threesome with me and Cloud."


	25. Chapter 25

Roxas looked over his shoulder nervously, straightening his tie for the umpteenth time that morning. Behind him, Ventus raised his eyebrows as he buttoned up his pristine white shirt. Reaching for the medication he now diligently took, Ventus decided it was time to ask his twin baby brother what the hell was wrong with him—he had been throwing him nervous glances all morning and mumbling things under his breath. And on top of all that, Ventus was yet to receive his good morning kiss.

Which usually involved a lot of tongue. And a lot of really intense, heated moans while Roxas would pretty much try to meld their bodies together.

Needless to say, Ventus was a little cranky without his good morning kiss.

"Something wrong, Rox?"

Roxas flinched and his eyes darted down and away from Ven's, the deep cerulean offsetting the rouge stain on his cheeks as he bit his lip.

"Just…just a little nervous."

Ventus walked closer to his brother after swallowing his pills dry, looping an arm around his waist and pulling him close.

"What for?"

He could feel him trembling in his arms.

Roxas shyly looked up at him, his blush deepening.

"I…have a chemistry test today…and…and I didn't study."

His face was still burning when Ventus chuckled and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I'll help you review in the car."

Roxas smiled at the back of Ven's head as his older twin brother moved to tie his own tie.

Things were going well for him. That little white lie of his had saved his ass for the time being—everything else had been perfect, down to the very last detail…except for hiding the fact that he was nervous…that was a fail.

Still! He had done everything Vanitas had told him to do…even if he was really, _really_ uncomfortable doing ninety-five percent of those things.

And Ventus had no idea—no idea at all—that tonight was the night.

BABY TIME JUMP

At breakfast, Vanitas gave Roxas a meaningful look, at which Roxas blushed profusely and half choked on his waffle. This sent Sora's mind reeling, going through all the horrible, dreadful things that look could mean, while Ventus disregarded the event all together.

And as Sora sent worried glances through panicked oceanic blue eyes at the amber eyed youth who kept kissing his fingers and laughing at him blush, Roxas reviewed the list of things he was made to do in order for Vanitas' plan to work.

The first thing was to definitely not ask Ventus for permission to have a threesome with Cloud.

"It'll freak him out if you ask him about it. You have to trick him into it. Get him horny, and get Cloud horny. And make damn sure you're in the same room."

Roxas remembered the way those amber eyes gleamed with mischief.

"It would be a plus if you were horny too, Roxas." He chuckled.

"How—how the hell do I do that?"

Vanitas just laughed at him.

The second thing Vanitas told him to do was tell Cloud.

"Don't ask him. Tell him."

Roxas sort of just blinked at him, his mouth hanging open.

"Trust me. He'll pounce."

And then sooner than he thought possible, Roxas was batting his eyes at Cloud in chemistry and "accidentally" brushing his leg against the taller blonde's and giggling at everything the guy said. Vanitas had called it "priming". Ventus didn't care what he called it—he felt stupid—mostly because he would have primed Cloud even if Van hadn't told him too—it was too easy to melt like an idiot around the chocobo blond.

Then Cloud was taking that priming to heart and he was pushing Roxas into the nearest janitor's closet in between classes (much like Ventus often did) and was nipping at Roxas's neck and breathing dirty, _dirty_ things into his ear while using those glorious, calloused hands to push and massage his pectoral muscles and Roxas was gasping for air and pushing him away even though he really didn't want to and then—

"Come visit Friday night."

Cloud had stopped his heavy petting, but his mouth continued its dry, harsh assault on his neck.

"Ventus and I will be waiting."

Cloud's mouth stopped on his neck, and Roxas felt the taller blonde's whole body shudder against him with unadulterated lust. Roxas widened his eyes, getting a momentary feel of just how fucking _huge_ Cloud was before the blond pulled away, pecked Roxas on the cheek, and moved to leave the closet.

"Tell Ventus I'll be there."

Roxas was blushing profusely again, suddenly unable to eat anymore of his breakfast and the butterflies filled his stomach at the thought of the fact that it was indeed Friday, and he was yet to tell Ventus that Cloud was coming over. And that was the third and last thing Vanitas told him to do.

"From there, everything will fall into place. Don't think too much about it when it all starts. Just make sure they both get some attention." Vanitas had said with a smirk, patting him on the back as he pushed Roxas out of his study. "Now get lost, I've got a fantasy to fulfill with Sora."

And then Roxas was blushing more and Ventus was pressing the back of his hand against his forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever.

ANOTHER BABY TIME JUMP

Ventus drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, eyeing his adorable boyfriend who just so happened to be his twin brother as he looked at his lap, still blushing.

He was worried he had caught something—he didn't have much of an appetite and when spoken to, he would have trouble talking—as if he was constantly out of breath. He really didn't believe he was nervous about that chemistry test—he was probably just coming down with a fever.

Apparently, his baby brother felt him looking so intently at him, and looked up with shy cerulean eyes and peeped out a shy, breathless:

"Ventus?"

And then Ventus was leaning across, and Roxas was reflexively meeting him halfway. Roxas's mouth was already open when Ven bit his lip, and tongues immediately came out to dance. As Roxas lightly moaned and leaned into the kiss, slipping his arms around Ven's neck, Ventus fisted golden locks and held his twin's head in place as he proceeded to _take_ his mouth, feeling a little famished from the lack of tongue from earlier that morning.

Parting from his twin, Ventus ended the kiss with a quick peck, and turned to start the engine of his nice ass car, grinning.

"Feel a little bit better, baby?"

Roxas, still a little winded, nodded his head as he tried to catch his breath, leaning back in his seat with his hand pressed over his birthmark.

Thinking it was now or never, Roxas bit his lip as Ventus began to drive them through the estate gates, and sort of just word vomited on his twin.

"I invited Cloud over tonight…to…to study. Because you know I really suck at chemistry and he's really good and I figured after you and me and him…we… we…" Roxas bit his lip as he refrained from saying _we could have some hot, dirty, mind blowing sex_, "—we could hang out and watch a movie or something."

He waited with baited breath as Ventus hummed thoughtfully at the road.

And then he nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, sounds good. Plus, we owe him one. If he hadn't driven you here on Fenrir, I probably would've gotten raped and you wouldn't have been able to finally beat the shit out of that asshole." He said matter of factly, smile plastered on his face as he flipped Vanitas off when the brunette cut them off in an equally nice ass car.

Roxas half chuckled half whimpered, looking out the window.

At least he was done. All he had to do was wait until Cloud came over.

SWITCHY FOR REALS NOW GAIS

Vanitas was sucking on Sora's neck again, pinning the boy against a bookshelf in one of the darkest corners of the library. His hands were planted firmly on Sora's hips, holding him in place as the boy squirmed and whimpered, trying to get away from the amber eyed boy who was currently forming a hickey on top of a hickey that was originally formed on top of a hickey that was on top of a hickey. What? Vanitas had given him lots of hickeys—all over his neck. He ran out of room pretty quickly.

Chuckling and grazing his teeth gently against the sensitive spot, Vanitas finally halted his attack on Sora's neck to lean back and kiss him ever so lightly on the lips, causing his adorable boyfriend to gasp and shiver.

Holy fucking shit. Vanitas reveled in everything that was Sora. He had been with all kinds of girls before. Every type from sexy and seductive to shy and extremely sensitive. And none of those girls came close to being half as attractive, adorable, and overall amazing as Sora.

But Sora had that look in his eyes again, and Vanitas figured it had something to do with all the backhand scheming he had been doing over the past week. So he kissed Sora one more time, unable to really stop himself, and then let the kid breathe, loosening his vice grip on those delicious hips and opting to place feather light kisses along his jaw and cheeks.

"What's wrong baby." He breathed against sweet smelling skin, liking the way Sora was now eagerly pushing his body against his—just to have to feeling of being physically close to Vanitas.

"Nothing." Sora said immediately, smiling a little when Vanitas immediately followed it up by saying his name in that tone—that tone that made Sora do whatever he wanted.

And Vanitas kissed him firmly on the lips and leaned back to rub his nose gently against Sora's, watching the boy blush and laugh.

"Just tell me Sor. Or if you like, you can ask me. I'll only tell you the truth." Vanitas wrapped his arms around his brunette and brought him closer still, looking him dead in the eyes with a genuine smile on his face.

Sora returned the smile and returned the embrace, liking the quiet of the library that surrounded them as he and Vanitas whispered to each other.

"Alright…what was that look about at breakfast this morning?"

Vanitas chuckled and cocked his head to the side.

"You mean with Roxas?"

Sora nodded as Vanitas laughed that evil laugh of his, mostly in response to Sora's pout.

"Well, he asked me for some advice last week. And I was reminding him to follow it."

Sora cocked his own head to the side this time as Vanitas couldn't help but peck him on his pouted lips.

"Advice?"

"Yeah. He didn't know how to initiate a threesome."

Sora's face burned and his oceanic eyes widened as he leaned in close to his boyfriend, kind of whisper screaming.

"W-what? A threesome? With who?"

Vanitas snickered and lightly rolled his hips into Sora, making him choke on his words.

"Him, Ven, and Cloud. They'll probably go at it tonight." He smirked, leaning in and biting Sora's earlobe, eager to get back to their hardcore make out session.

"Oh my god…" Sora half moaned half whispered as Vanitas got back to sucking his neck. "Oh…Vanitas…one more thing…"

"Mmmmmm?" he hummed as he moved to form another hickey over a hickey.

"Why is Riku hanging around you so much these days? You told me you would kill him if he came near me again…and after that whole…thing…you staged in the weight room…I—ah" Vanitas had bitten him a little, "I thought he'd never be able to look at us again…"

Vanitas laughed as he came up to kiss Sora on the lips, taking his bottom lip between his own and sucking softly as he looked into Sora's hooded eyes.

Releasing his lip, Vanitas molded his body against Sora's, and husked directly into the brunette's ear.

"That's because I've been planning a threesome of my own."

SWITCHYYYYY

Roxas had believed that the shit would hit the fan (in the best sexual way possible) when Cloud came over that night. He most certainly was not under the impression that Cloud would be impatient and sit next to him in chemistry.

And he was even more thrown off when Cloud leaned in close while the teacher droned on about the power point—so close that his lips would brush against Roxas's ear when he spoke—and started to say some very naughty things.

And Roxas was blushing and breathing hard and looking around the room, sure that _everyone_ could hear all the _delicious_ things that Cloud was saying and that they could _see_ Roxas' hardening need through his trousers because oh my _god_—

"—can't wait to throw you both down and fuck you senseless. I know Ventus tries hard to keep quiet…but you, I just _know_ you're a screamer. And after you cum I'll fuck your mouth until you beg me for more, and I'll make you and Ventus stretch each other for me…make sure your asses are nice and soft and wet and _begging _for my cock and I'll pound your hot, tight sweet asses until you're crying from how fucking good it feels and you're asking me to please let you drink my cum or at least shoot it all in your ass and let you ride out your orgasms on top so my cock gets nice and deep and hard and you can ride it all night long and then when you think we're done—"

Roxas was sure he was going to pass out—if only Ventus could hear all this stuff—because yes, he loved Ventus with all his heart and he would only love him, for all his life, but _fuck_, the things Cloud was saying were so—so GRAAAAH and he was sure that Ventus would get rock hard in seconds just from hearing it too.

Roxas bit his lip and stifled a moan, smoldering mako blue eyes eyeing him mischievously as he tried to remind Cloud to wait until later.

**I am truly, truly glad I could get all those raunchy thoughts into words. I won't have to repeatedly think them all by my lonesome now. I feel like I dump all the sexual tension I have into this story so I can be a semi decent person in all the other areas of my life. LOL.**

** Anyway, please review.**

** And next chapter will be a mixture of both threesomes. YAY.**


	26. Chapter 26

Roxas hissed as he attempted to gracefully slide into Ven's Mercedes, his hard on making it more than a little difficult. Once he was seated, he gave a weak, somewhat nervous smile to his twin brother, who had been holding the door open for his adorable baby twin brother like a true gentleman. Roxas turned his eyes skyward and thanked whoever was listening that Ven was oblivious to his current state as said blonde beamed back, closed the door, and walked around to get into the Benz himself.

Seatbelts fastened and engine revving, Ventus leaned over to receive his daily after school kiss (as not kissing Roxas in school was a priority), humming appreciatively when Roxas moaned a little needily into the lip lock, pushing his wet muscle against Ven's as his cock pulsed in his trousers.

If Ventus hadn't pulled away after a few seconds to start pulling out of the parking lot, Roxas was sure they would've ended up doing things they shouldn't do in the backseat…and then Cloud would've been disappointed that they had started without him. Biting his lip as he tried to will his erection away, Roxas reminded himself that all good things come to those who wait.

But as Roxas soon realized, waiting was shit.

He was nestled in Ven's arms, his back pressed comfortably against Ven's chest. Ven's breath was ghosting beautifully down his neck, his cerulean eyes locked intensely on the glowing screen in front of them. His arms were resting on Roxas's crossed legs, his hands tightly gripping his Nintendo 64 controller as he played the classic Zelda:Ocarina of Time. Comfortable in between Ven's outstretched legs, Roxas had moved his head back to rest on one of Ven's shoulders, so as to not block his twin's line of vision. His arms were crossed over his chest as he watched Link run across Hyrule Field, inhaling the scent coming off of the sweater Ventus had so nicely taken off and forced Roxas into.

Ventus didn't understand that Roxas hadn't been shivering because he was cold, but because he didn't have the faintest idea of what to do when Cloud got there. And despite that fear and nervousness and the fact that his current position with Ventus was more than perfect, he was tired of waiting.

Because really, his pants couldn't get any tighter, and the heat radiating off of Ven's body couldn't get any hotter.

Huffing, Roxas readjusted himself so that his head was putting less pressure on Ven's shoulder, mindful of the still healing burn over his birthmark.

He didn't expect the menu to pop onto the screen and one of Ven's arms to loop around his waist to pull him closer. All the same, it made him blush and smile a little to himself as his twin brother laid a delicate kiss to the spot right behind his ear, making him shiver.

"You alright baby?"

Roxas's smile widened at the pet name and he nodded, leaning into Ven and letting out an entirely different sigh.

After another delicate kiss to his cheek, the menu screen was gone and Ven was back in his intensive video game mindset.

And Roxas was back to being tired of waiting.

I THINK IT'S ABOUT TIME TO SWITCHY ME DARLINGS.

Fenrir roared to life as Cloud tried to keep his huge libido in check. He had been on edge the whole day—the last twenty four hours had been sweet torture.

First there was the early morning dream of all things erotic and adorable encompassing Ventus and Roxas in his bed, with Ventus begging and Roxas screaming and Cloud just _thrusting_. Then there was the absolute, iron resolve to NOT jack off in the shower because all that cum would go to waste if it didn't hit those adorable, blonde angels' faces. And then there was the pleasure and agony of actually seeing those twins at school.

Ventus was as sly and nonchalant as he had always been, smiling and greeting Cloud with a hug as if he and his twin had not invited Cloud over for a steamy sexathon. And Roxas, so adorable as he was, hadn't been able to look him directly in the eye for more than two seconds at a time, blushing and biting his lip when Cloud spoke to them.

The stark differences and the similarities that made up the core of the twins made Cloud's brain spark and race at the speed of light as he contemplated all the things that could happen with them. He knew Ven would bite him. And he knew Roxas, out of all of them, would be the shyest. But most likely the nastiest.

And then he had a little fun during chemistry, whispering all the dirty things he planned to do to the twins into Roxas's ear, reveling in the way the boy shivered and stifled moans in his throat.

Cloud licked his lips as he rode out into the street, headed for the cluster of gated estates on the other side of town.

BABY TIME JUMP HUHHUHHUHUHUHUHUUU

Riding through the gates that were never closed, Cloud brought Fenrir to a stop twenty paces from the estate's double doors. After carefully dismounting, as he had a major hard on now that he was so close—SO CLOSE—he applied his favorite chapstick and mentally ticked the things off of his 'let's have some sexy fun time with Ven and Roxas list':

Clean body until it SPARKLES: check.

Clean teeth until they SPARKLE: check.

Style hair until it SPARKLES: check.

Moisturize until you SPARKLE: check.

For good measure, bring condoms, lube, and some rope: check.

And for even more good measure, polish Fenrir until he SPARKLES: check.

Oh yeah. Cloud was so fucking ready for this.

He knocked on the door once, and let his signature scowl wash over his features as he waited for one of the twins to answer. He was ready to let that scowl twist into a sexy smirk when either one answered the door.

However, Vanitas opened the door.

His amber eyes sparked with mischief at the sight of Cloud.

Behind him, Sora gave him a confused, quizzical look before Vanitas stepped past Cloud, pulling Sora with him.

"They're in the game room." He smirked, jingling his keys as Sora made half hearted attempts to wriggle free from his boyfriend's grasp. "We'll be gone for a few hours." He added, his eyes smoldering into Cloud's as the chocobo blonde smirked right back and nodded.

"W-what?" Sora squeaked as Vanitas began to pull him towards Ven's Mercedes. "Where are we going?" he asked incredulously, trying to plant his bare feet firmly in the ground as Vanitas continued to drag him, his amber eyes sparkling as he got closer to the car of his dreams.

Vanitas tsked and gave Sora's arm one final, powerful tug and the boy practically hurtled into him, his blushing face looking up with streaks of worry. "Vani?"

"We're going to pay Riku a visit. So just calm the fuck down."

Cloud's eyebrows rose as he watched Sora's mouth fall open and his face, neck and chest turn beet red as Vanitas practically stuffed him in the Mercedes, snickering.

SWITCHY JUST A BIT ME DARLINGS. Oh how I love you all so very much.

Ven smiled down at Roxas, who had finally drifted off to sleep after being so reckless the whole day. He had turned his body slightly, so that his side was now pressed into Ven's chest, and his head lay resting on Ven's left upper arm as his twin brother continued to collect pieces of heart throughout Hyrule. His body rose and fell with the slow, deep rhythm of sleep as Ven's arm had slowly become numb under the weight of his head. When it was so numb that Link was running in nonsensical circles when Ven tried to make him go straight, he gave up, saved his game, left it on the menu, and seeing as he couldn't get up to turn off the Nintendo 64 without waking Roxas, opted to just turn the TV off with the remote instead.

Intent on taking a well deserved nap after burning his eyeballs for three hours straight, Ven nestled into the pillow mountain behind him and got as comfortable as he could on the floor with his twin lying on him.

"He's asleep?"

Ven's eyes snapped open to meet with mako infused blue pupils.

"Hey Cloud." Ven whispered, a smile stretching across his lips as said blonde took a seat on the floor next to him. His cheeks felt a little hot when Cloud gave him a gorgeous smile and leaned in close.

"Should we start without him?" Cloud husked into Ven's ear, making the younger boy shiver as his arms wrapped around his twin.

Ven bit his lip as Cloud continued to breathe down his neck in a way that only Cloud could make unresistably sexy, and wondered why the hell Cloud would start tutoring Roxas while the kid was still asleep. He was going through all the stupid shit that usually comes to mind when one is confused, but all of that came to a halt when he felt Cloud's soft—oh so motherfucking _soft_ lips—brushed up against the exposed skin of his neck. Ven gasped and shuddered in place, his eyes closing as Cloud's tongue came out to play.

Cloud smirked into the skin of Ven's neck, and lightly bit down on a pulsing vein, reveling in the way Ven's hips rocked up of their own accord. He ran his tongue over the vein, and sealed the hickey with a chaste kiss before pulling away from Ven's neck to take a look at that adorable face.

Ven was a killer when it came to looks. He really was. And that was usually because he had a brilliant smile and amazing eyes. But right then and there, Cloud's dick was twitching at the sight of soft cheeks stained a deep pink, parted peach colored lips that glistened, and hazy cerulean eyes with dilated pupils that were focused fully on him. Cloud groaned subconsciously out of want and need for the blondes and brought up and hand to drag a thumb over Ven's bottom lip.

"Hey…you started without me." Both boys turned their heated faces to see Roxas pouting rather sleepily, still leaning on Ventus as he yawned a bit and scooted nearer to them. "That's not fair…" he continued softly, not quite knowing that he was actually talking as he brought his lips closer to his twin's and glared at Cloud for good measure.

"W-what?" Ven breathed out as Roxas shifted a bit more so that he was in Ven's lap, his smoldering eyes looking down at him intently.

Cloud chuckled and moved up to kiss Roxas's cheek, the smaller boy closing an eye as Cloud licked a hot, wet line up his face. Roxas smiled and blushed as Cloud nuzzled his nose into his.

"Sorry, Roxas."

Roxas moaned a little in his throat as he pressed his body up against Ven's, his twin's eyes widening at the distinct feel of Roxas's erect member pushing up against his clothed abs. And then his twin dipped down and kissed Cloud full on the lips, moaning as Cloud fisted his hair and proceeded to _take_ his mouth.

Ventus's pupils dilated as well, the cerulean blue darkening to an oceanic haze as he watched the two blondes that were all over him try to drink each other's mouths in. Ventus knew deep down that technically, Roxas was cheating on him with Cloud right in front of his face. But there was also the fact that Roxas was desperately grinding himself into Ventus at the same time, and that his hands were massaging Ven's scalp and neck. And there was also the fact that Cloud was using an insane amount of tongue on Roxas—making it so that their kiss was wet, sloppy and a little loud, but most importantly, insanely hot.

Deciding that his situation wasn't in the least bit disagreeable, Ventus through caution to the wind, grabbed Roxas hips, and thrusted up and into the heat of his twin's still clothed body.

**Okay guys, I lied. I feel like it's gonna be too hard to mix up those threesomes. So I'm gonna give you a chapter (or two or more) for each threesome. Because foreplay, technique, and bodily positions will most likely take more than one chapter, you know? Yeah.**

** By the way…last night I spent about an hour reading all of your reviews—I used to reply to all of them, because you know, you guys are SO FUCKING AWESOME but lately I've barely been able to get chapters together and post them…**

** So anyfreakinways, I was doing some catching up on reading all y'all's reviews and shit, and I just want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH HNNGGG YOU GUYS ARE SO LUMPIN NICE! Aside from a few reviews (which showed disdain for language, smutty content, and overall lack of plot (waaah) and some others who were really vague about whether or not they really liked the story), all of the feedback has been positive, and it really made me happy to see that my pervy mind was being put to good use.**

** I would like to especially thank those of you who have been reviewing and reading since I posted chapter one. And even more so, those of you who have hit up my first (and unbelievably perverted) story, "I Can't Say I Don't Like It"—you guys are most definitely my favorites. **

** Last but not least, I'd like to call some very well deserved attention to**

** THECaptainFailure and bunnies-r-luv**

** Who have posted many, many hilarious reviews and have confessed their love to me.**

** And I say, I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO!**

** Only, you know, I don't have a dick so sadly you can't bear my children…and I can't be anybody's fuck buddy because I'm a virgin and sex involving me and somebody else SCARES THE SHIT OUT OF ME BECAUSE I KNOW IT WILL HURT.**

** All of you guys are great—all of your reviews either make me laugh obnoxiously loud and clap my hands like a retarded walrus or smile bright.**

** And no, I'm not some freaky old ugly person who lives in a creepy place that writes smut involving underage boys. I'm actually pretty decent looking, I'm only perverted when I write these stories, and I'm a healthy, normal girl who writes stories about hot sex so I won't go and have stupid hot sex with horrifying consequences when I get horny.**

** Just figured I'd tell you a little about myself.**

** Questions? Concerns?**

** By the way, Sora and Vanitas will come up in my next story sooooon. As will that compilation you guys agreed to tolerate…Sexy Fun Time with Ven and Roxas. Please review.**

** Shutting up. **


	27. Chapter 27

Sora's feet were kinda cold.

He shifted on the leather seat, trying to rub his icy feet along the warmth of his calves. Leaving the well insulated estate with absolutely no foot protection was proving to be a horrible idea. And to top it off, it wasn't even Sora's fault.

Turning a pout to his boyfriend at the realization that it was Vanitas's fault that his feet were cold, Sora narrowed his eyes and huffed, crossing his arms.

Engulfed in the experience of driving what he continually referred to as "Ven's hot as fuck vehicle", Vanitas continued to coo at the engine revving and revel in the smooth ride as he made less than safe turns at unnecessary speeds.

Sora had half a mind to roll his eyes, but used his energy towards a better cause: turning on the heater.

Seeing his darling uke poke at the many buttons on the dash out of the corner of his eye, Vanitas furrowed his brow.

"What are you doing baby?"

Sora bit his lip and glared at the dash as it continued to taunt him with its many buttons and dials, none of which were labeled with actual words. Seriously…where were all the god damn _words?_

"My feet are cold." Sora insufficiently supplied, pout deepening when one of Vani's hands swatted his fingers away from the dash.

"Should've put some shoes on. Or at least some socks." Vanitas snickered.

Sora was silent.

The golden eyed boy punched a few buttons and cast a soft look towards the smaller boy who was now pouting at the window.

"Look, Sor…I know it's my fault. I'm sorry, alright? I was just…excited."

Sora's pout softened at the feel of hot air hitting his legs and feet.

"Really? You were so excited about driving a stupid car that you dragged me out into the cold? I probably have bruises now too." Sora spoke softly into the quiet hum that the Benz's engine was generating.

Vanitas's eyes flickered from the road to Sora briefly, before he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Sora. I mean it." His smirk returned as he thought a bit more. "I'll make it up to you." His tone had changed drastically from sincere to suggestive. It made Sora's cheeks flush as he turned to give a half hearted glare to his boyfriend.

"You'd better find me something to eat at Riku's then. I'm starving."

Sora had attempted to minimize the overall sexuality of the conversation. Keyword attempted. He soon realized he had failed the moment Vanitas chuckled darkly.

"Don't worry, Sora. I'm sure we'll have no problem making sure you're satisfied.

HOMAHGAH SWITCH

There are three things in the world that Cloud Strife enjoyed immensely. Taking first place, of course, was his beloved bike Fenrir. And tying at second: Roxas and Ventus.

The mako infused pupils of his eyes were rolling to the back of his head beneath closed eyelids as Roxas continued to moan shamelessly into their sloppy lip lock. Opening his eyes to drink in the two sex kittens going to town on each other, Cloud was met with the pleasant sight of Ventus pushing up Roxas's sweater to lap at hardened, dusky nipples as his twin ground his hips down onto his brother's pelvis, Roxas's eyes hazed over and staring lustily at Cloud's lips.

Cloud moaned low in his throat and effectively separated the twins, lifting Roxas off of his brother's lap. Chuckling as both of the younger boys whined and grunted in protest, he wrapped an arm around each trim waist as he stood up.

Identical pairs of cerulean eyes widened as Cloud began to walk towards the hallway, a blonde under each arm.

"C-Cloud! Put me down!" Ventus squeaked and squirmed, while Roxas simply dangled from his place, smiling as Cloud searched for a bedroom.

"Try the third door on the left." Roxas's silken voice supplied, giggling when Cloud kicked open a door to yet another bathroom.

Cloud nodded and continued to ignore Ven's flailing.

The third door on the left was kicked down, and two seconds later, both twins were tossed unceremoniously onto the king sized bed.

Ventus landed with an 'oof', and had made ready to start spouting obscenities at Cloud to figure out what the hell that was all for, but Roxas had immediately climbed on top of his twin and pressed their bodies together, unable to hold on without some kind of bodily contact.

"Ven…" Roxas whined as he started grinding his hips against his brother again, breathing hot and heavy in Ven's ear.

Ven's breathing was getting heavier by the second and his eyes were rolling to the back of his head as that sweet, sweet friction assaulted his semi hard cock.

And then suddenly, Roxas was squirming and whimpering, because his hips couldn't reach Ven's—Cloud had pulled Roxas up by the hair, holding his back against him tightly as the two of them stared down at Ventus as he panted, breathless, confused, but all together gung ho about the situation.

Ven's eyes widened and his blush darkened as he watched Cloud dry hump Roxas as the two basically straddled him. The taller blonde moaned appreciatively into Roxas's hair as he pushed his hips forward, meeting Roxas's now erratic backward thrusts as the boy reached behind him, fisted Cloud's hair and _pulled_. Ven licked his lips as he took in Roxas's parted, peach lips, letting mewls and whines slip forth as his cerulean eyes locked onto Ven's.

"You like that, Roxas?" Cloud husked into his ear, his own blue eyes moving to lock with Ven's. Ven moaned even louder than Roxas did—Cloud was going to talk dirty to them? Fuck _yes._

Cloud's eyes seemed to glint and the sound of the twins moaning in unison, and gently pushed Roxas so that he was hovering over his twin again, his strong hands keeping those trim hips from dipping down and having too much fun with Ven's obvious bulge.

Cloud smirked as the two boys panted and looked at him, not doing a thing—just staring at him, as if waiting to be commanded. He liked that.

"Get naked."

Ventus moaned in agreement, his hands immediately pulling Roxas's sweater and shirt off of him in one go and trailing to his pants zipper as his twin tugged impatiently on Ven's clothes.

SWITCHY PLEASE

Riku blanched a little at the sight of the Benz rolling into his driveway. He stepped away from his wall sized mirror, having been admiring the distinct dip in between his Sartorius muscles. He didn't bother putting on a shirt (as he knew nobody would appreciate that) as he walked through his sizeable house, out the front door, and onto his front lawn as he stared skeptically at the foreign vehicle.

His teal eyes lit up and his smirk reappeared as he watched Vanitas get out of the car, followed closely behind and attached to the hand by Sora. Golden eyes met his and Vanitas pulled Sora under his arm in somewhat of a protective gesture.

"Kissing is off limits."

Riku furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to argue, but Vanitas cut him off.

"You kiss him: I'll cut your tongue out. Everything else, you can touch."

Riku flashed a smile. "Everything else, huh?"

Vanitas smirked and nodded. Sora was reddening and trying to shrink into his side.

"But his ass is mine. You can't have it, unless we're sharing, got it?"

Riku really, really liked Vanitas. He had come to that conclusion throughout the past few weeks as he got to know him better—got to know this sex god/genius better.

"Double penetration, then?"

"Only if he can handle it." Vanitas said seriously, pulling Sora closer still. "If he starts crying, we're done."

"Deal." Riku nodded, and turned to walk back through his front door, beckoning the pair as Vanitas locked the car and Sora clung desperately to him.

"Vanitas…" Sora managed to say quietly as his boyfriend started to pull him towards the door as well. "I—I don't want to…" he whispered, clutching Vanitas tightly and hiding his face from the world.

Sighing, Vanitas stopped walking and lifted Sora's chin gently, looking at him with soft golden eyes.

"You and I both know you want this. You want this bad. You can't wait until I'm fucking you while he sucks your cock. You want to know what his cock tastes like too, don't you? You want it down your throat while I make you cum with my tongue, with my fingers, with my cock stretching your ass…don't you, Sora?"

Sora shuddered against his boyfriend, his eyes darkened. All traces of fear and uncertainty surrounding those words gone the moment Vanitas said his name.

SWITCH AGAIN PLEASE

Cloud groaned as Ventus pushed Roxas's boxers down, beautifully displaying his younger twin's round, fucking perfect ass cheeks to the older blonde, those devious fingers kneading and pulling the lush skin apart to reveal a puckered opening to the man. Roxas mewled as Ventus smacked his left globe hard, and Cloud moaned deep in his throat as he saw the skin there redden, and Roxas bucked his hips so hard that his balls swayed in between his legs, his cock throbbing against Ven's bare stomach.

Still fully clothed, Cloud rubbed his own erection through his pants, and nodded towards Ventus.

"Boxers off, Ven. Don't make me tell you again."

Ven blushed and smiled, shimmying out of his underwear as Roxas looked down lustily at the engorged cock that was slowly revealed, a deep red and straining against the absence of a warm touch.

"Mmm…fuck…" Roxas whimpered and rubbed his own leaking cock against his twin's. He would never get used to the size, the width, the overall wanton _delicious_ look of Ven's cock.

While watching Roxas desperately rub his cock against his twin's was far from a disagreeable sight (actually the continuous sway of his swollen testicles added the perfect touch), Cloud didn't want the twins getting ahead of the big picture at hand. So he grabbed Roxas's hips, pulled them up and away from Ven's aching dick, and smacked the right globe, hard.

"Behave, Roxas." He chided in a lusty tone, eyes glinting as Ventus whimpered beneath them and Roxas experienced a full body shudder.

Speaking quietly into Roxas's hair but loud enough so that both twins could hear him, Cloud thrusted his clothed cock lightly into Roxas's bare ass.

"Spread your legs."

Cloud nearly passed out when both twins obeyed immediately, each accompanying their actions with various sex sounds. Roxas a moan, Ventus a whimper. Cloud kept his composure with perfect ease however, and instead took on a ravenous look that was almost intimidating as he held Roxas's hips in place and pushed his shoulders forward once again so that he was hovering over Ven's outstretched, naked, fucking _delicious_ body. Both boys' legs remained beautifully spread, revealing two very needy, very pink rosebuds to Cloud's attentive eyes.

Roxas's entrance was already slightly clenching as he whined from his place on top of his twin, still not able to rub himself properly against him.

Ventus made Roxas spread his legs wider while he spread his own, the outside of his thighs pushing against Roxas's inner thighs as he rolled his hips upward and grazed their aching cocks together.

Cloud licked his lips when Roxas threw his head back and _mewled_ as Ventus gripped the sheets and growled.

"Hurry the fuck up and _do something_ Cloud, or we'll cum without you."

**Man, I think my dirtiness has dwindled away. I have to work it out some more. **

**I really like you guys.**

**Please review!**

**Hohkay, more info about meself now, as I got some nice curious messages concerning it.**

**I'm studying at a university right now. Won't tell you which one because I want you to look at every little girl that passes you at a university and wonder if she has a dirty mind, because there's a 97% chance that she _does_.**

**Also, I'm 18 so HA! And if you're underage…well I read stories like this when I was underage too but STILL, it's BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD.**

**And, I dress well. All the time. It's my favorite thing to do besides write smut.**

**I write these stories in between my trips to the laundry mat in my apartment complex. **

**I'm rather small. People think I'm fifteen most of the time.**

**And I haven't had a decent relationship in a while because, like I said before, sex terrifies me. And as I told a reviewer, I don't let people put their tongue in my mouth.**

**Which is why I write all this shit, because it keeps my needs satisfied. Lol.**

**If you have any pressing or not so pressing questions, do message me. It brings me delight.**

**And then I make delighted noises and reply.**


	28. Chapter 28

Cloud, without a doubt, was getting off immensely on the fact the twins were obeying his every command. Every time those identical pairs of cerulean eyes twinkled up at him after obeying a command, his cock pulsed in his dark wash jeans, making him lick his lips and struggle to keep his breath steady.

Roxas was still whimpering like a bitch in heat even though nobody was touching his straining, weeping cock, and Ven's eyes were darkening with lust at an alarming rate, watching Roxas writhe with his hips in Cloud's grasp and his lips trying to make contact with his twin's.

Ventus was getting sexually frustrated, as he lay there, naked, under a bucking and whining Roxas and a smoldering hot Cloud. He had already warned Cloud to make his move—but the eldest blonde seemed to be lost in his own world, his eyes hazy and trailing over the surely twitching puckers of Ven's and Roxas's needy holes.

Growling, Ven surged forward. He pulled Roxas up against him, their heated skin almost sparking with the intensity as he reached for the collar of Cloud's shirt.

Mako infused eyes going wide, Cloud realized that he was being pulled, down, down, down, and with a great thud he was on the floor next to the bed. He looked around, trying to recover—but he saw something that made his cock twitch so violently that he could see the movement through his own jeans.

Ventus, with a renewed devilish gleam in his eyes, had spread Cloud's legs and positioned himself in between them. And squirming with glazed over cerulean eyes and a beautiful pout on his peach colored lips, Roxas was right next to him, pushing Cloud's legs further apart.

"No fair, Cloud…" Roxas began, his smaller cock twitching as he saw Cloud groan as his mako eyes zeroed in on the engorged organ.

"You still have all your clothes on." Ven finished with a much harsher, much more lust heavy voice than Roxas's soft, "fuck me good baby" lilt.

Cloud rolled his hips blindly into the air as the twins bent down to lick him through his jeans, cerulean eyes still beautifully trained onto Cloud's face.

Smirking, Ventus moved his gaze to his twin, who smiled sensually back.

Through a joint effort that stunned Cloud due to its sheer speed, the twins had effectively removed Cloud's tight ass jeans, followed by his black boxers. And then Cloud was getting worried he would pass out, because each twin claimed one of his legs, straddling each one and lowering their faces until they were just a hair's breadth away from Cloud's engorged member, standing at full attention and begging the twins to ravage it.

Sitting up on his elbows, Cloud groaned and watched as first Ven, then Roxas licked either side of his cock from base to tip. Both boys seemed to savor the taste on their tongues for a bit, looking each other in the eye, as if having a silent conversation. And then just like that, they started kissing.

Cloud's cock was throbbing now as he watched the twins make out, their tongues noisy, wet, and everywhere, and the same tongues were dangerously close to the head of his cock.

Ven smirked into their lip lock, the twinkle of mischief visible in his half lidded eyes as his smoldering gaze raked over Roxas's form. They were unbelievably synced—everything Ven felt like doing, he did. And once he had done it, Roxas was close behind or already in the middle of it. So he took Roxas's tongue into his mouth and sucked languidly, trying to show him just how appreciative he was of the fact that they were twins.

And then the look Roxas gave him as he moaned and writhed told him it was time to get started on Cloud.

So they broke apart, wet lips parted as they looked down at the engorged, needy and weeping head of Cloud's sex, and followed the glistening rod down to his hips, the dips in between the muscles of his defined abs, up his glistening, straining pecs, and finally up to his slightly flushed face—his mako eyes now darkened to a deep blue with arousal.

The well sculpted muscles that composed Cloud's body twitched slightly under their heated gaze, and Roxas let out a small, breathy whimper at the sight of that gorgeous cock twitching upwards towards their faces, asking—begging for attention.

Ven was on the same page, and suddenly Cloud couldn't breathe. The breath was knocked out of him effectively, and his whole body tensed and his eyes strained to remain open in an attempt to not miss the sight before him.

On either side of his cock's head, glistening with precum, was a blonde, blue eyed minx—twin minxes. And the identical pairs of lips were softly kissing and tugging on the engorged glans of his cock, identical tongues were lapping at his precum, and identical cerulean eyes were peering up at him, seemingly asking for approval.

Cloud approved.

He couldn't exactly articulate that, so he dug his fingers into the plush carpet of the floor, bucked his hips and moaned deep in his throat.

His bucking motion had caused his large cock to slip from between their lips and effectively pushed into the deliciously soft skin of Roxas's cheek, and his balls made contact with Ven's neck, gaining glorious friction.

"Oh _fuck_." Cloud moaned into the heated air, continuously bucking his hips now as he watched his precum spread all over Roxas's cheek and his balls lightly slap against the soft skin of Ven's heated neck. All this, with both twins humping his thighs, their leaking, smaller cocks rubbing against the skin there as their mouths opened to release wanton moans in appreciation of Cloud rubbing his cock all over their faces.

And then Roxas closed his hand over the large shaft, so large his fingers couldn't cover its girth, and Ventus slammed his hands down over Cloud's bucking hips to hold him still.

Cloud exhaled, exasperated as he watched both twins smile at him, halting their adorably erotic humping to straighten up just a bit and get closer to his member.

This time, Cloud couldn't keep his eyes open. His head fell to the floor as a near scream escaped him, his body convulsing harshly from the contact.

Roxas smiled around the head that he had managed to fit inside his mouth, his tongue already probing the slit as he moaned at Cloud's reactions. His hand began to slide up and down the enormous dick, and Cloud opened his eyes just in time to see Ven take one of his balls into his mouth to suck it hard.

Cloud's hips bucked again, forcing his cock deeper into Roxas's stretched mouth. Ven quite liked the sight of that, and awarded Cloud's actions by taking his other ball into his mouth and massaging the newly moistened one with his hand, humming as he ran his tongue all over the heated, dense flesh in his mouth.

Growling, Cloud sat up quickly, the twins' eyes watching him as he fisted both of his hands into golden heads of hair and lifted the up and away from his throbbing cock. He was panting harshly as he focused on the way the both boys pouted and licked their lips, missing the taste of his sex.

"Just your tongues, for now." He ordered before pushing their heads down to the pulsing head of his cock.

Ven moaned at being controlled and ordered around, and gladly stuck his slick appendage out and ran it along his side of the head of Cloud's dick. Roxas did the same with a needy whimper, wanting to take more of the gorgeous cock into his mouth again.

As they worked to please Cloud, making him grunt and take deep, guttural breaths that made their spines tingle, Ven's tongue brushed up against the tip of Roxas's as their faces were pushed harder onto the cock between them. Cerulean eyes met cerulean eyes and something was decided.

Ven moved his head down to Cloud's tense testicles again, taking one into his mouth as Roxas forced half of Cloud's shaft into his own. They both smirked around Cloud's sex as his grip in their hair tightened.

And just like that, the twins switched places, their tongues trailing all over his engorged dick as they moved to take over their new positions. Cloud's eyes rolled to the back of his head once he saw Ven swallow three fourths of his cock and Roxas lap lovingly at his balls.

They switched again, but now they were humping his legs again—a slow, languid but firm grind of their cocks against his thighs as they purred around his sex, wet, sloppy noises pervading the air as they sucked on him hungrily.

Cloud should have been ashamed, he really should have. What kind of man ejaculates prematurely? He'd never done so before. But there he was.

And there it was.

Cum spurted from his cock in powerful jets as Roxas moaned and immediately began to swallow around this cock. Ven, whose mouth had been wrapped around his testicles, came up and licked Roxas on the cheek as cum filled his mouth. Cloud released their hair as he tried to come down from his high, watching as Ven pouted at Roxas.

"You drank it all? You're supposed to share." He half whined half husked at his twin, licking his lips.

Roxas gave him a small smile and shook his head before opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. There was a generous amount of Cloud's steamy cum, sitting on his tongue, cum that he had saved especially for his twin.

Cloud stifled a moan as Ventus leaned forward and lapped hungrily at his twin's tongue and the steamy cum that was dripping all over it. Cloud failed to suppress the second moan as Ventus took the whole slick appendage into his own mouth and sucked loudly, 'mmm'ing at the taste of Cloud's seed mixed with Roxas's saliva.

And then Ven was licking his lips, savoring the taste as Roxas turned a ridiculously innocent smile to Cloud, running his warm, soft hands up over the fabric of Cloud's skin tight shirt.

"Shirt off, Cloud." And then he leant over the lithe, muscular form of his newest seme and licked the man's parted lips. "Please?" he breathed into Cloud's open mouth as the eldest blonde fought hard not to whimper like a girl.

"Mmm…" Ventus hummed, swallowing the last of Cloud's seed as he too leant over the older blonde, his hand pinching maddeningly at the soft flesh surrounding Cloud's limp organ. "Hurry up." He husked, smoldering eyes raking down Cloud's abs as they were exposed to him slowly thanks to Roxas's venturing hands.

Giggling, Roxas moved to obey his brother, but strong hands closed around both pairs of their wrists, causing both twins to look up questioningly at Cloud.

His mako eyes, though darkened, were glowing in the dim light as he sat up, pulling both twins closer by their tangled wrists, smirking as their eyes widened from the rough treatment.

"Both of you get one the bed." He growled, releasing their wrists.

Both boys, without a second thought, practically scrambled to the bed, planting themselves in the center, pressed tightly against each other as they watched Cloud approach them, their cerulean eyes glowing with aroused curiosity.

"Spread your legs."

Them did so, lying on their backs and intertwining their fingers as they continued to stare at the Adonis before them lustfully.

"Wider." He growled again.

Both twins whimpered and obeyed.

**SWITCHY!**

Vanitas smiled in thanks as Riku handed him the bottle. He thoroughly appreciated the fact that Riku was smart enough to give him the whole bottle of Bourbon, and not some pussy ass shot glass full of it.

Looking at his adorably boyfriend, who was still conveniently attached to his arm, Vanitas poured some of the liquid into the empty glass in Sora's shaking hands.

This earned him a worried look in those oceanic eyes, followed by Sora peering down at the liquid like it could either be poison or apple juice—he just wasn't sure.

Vanitas chuckled and nodded at Sora as Riku opened a bottle of his favorite Vodka, looking amusedly as Sora shook his head at his boyfriend.

Vanitas sighed, and wrapped his arm around Sora to pull him flush against his body. Breathing in the scent of his hear, he spoke low so Riku couldn't hear him.

"You don't have to, babe. But it'll help you relax."

He felt Sora melt into his embrace, and the boy nodded down at the glass, pouting. Chuckling, Vanitas looked at Riku.

"You've got pot, right?"

Smirking, Riku nodded.

**I had three bitchy midterms…I apologize for the wait. Hurritissss. But with minor SoraVanRiku action…will be compensated for in the next chapter. Please let me get through some finals before you expect another chapter. I love all of you, and I love reading your reviews!**


	29. Chapter 29

The smoke came out in tendrils as Riku smirked, slightly relaxing his jaw as he leant back against the headboard of his bed, handing what looked like a hand wrapped cigarette to Vanitas.

Sora watched Vanitas's lips as his boyfriend inhaled, his amber eyes twinkling when he noticed Sora watching him. He then held the smoke in for a while, and released it, before leaning in and nuzzling Sora's cheek.

"Here, pretty baby. It's your turn."

Sora bit his lip, looking at the joint. Riku and Vanitas had already gone through one joint without him—just tsking and chuckling every time Sora refused to smoke. And now, Riku had just rolled them a new one, in between talking about how beautiful he was and how everybody knew it, and Vanitas kept nuzzling his face into Sora's neck, face, and hair. And his pet names were becoming increasingly embarrassing…for Sora at least.

Vanitas was pouting now, having finished pushing his face into the soft flesh of Sora's face.

"Babycakes." Here Vanitas blinked slowly at Sora, as if trying to remember what he was going to say. "Don't worry. I'm here. Nothing bad's gonna happen. Alright baby?"

He was pushing his forehead against Sora's, and said boy was blushing furiously. Riku chuckled, leaning further into his pillows and nodded at Sora when he was sent a concerned glance.

"It's just weed, Sor." He assured him, tugging at the waist of his pants as they sagged lower and lower over his defined hips.

Letting out a shaky breath, Sora looked up into amber eyes and blushed harder.

"How…how do I do it?"

Laughing, Vanitas pulled Sora flush against his sluggish body and kissed his nose tenderly.

"So fucking adorable…" Riku commented as he chuckled, watching as Vanitas held the joint before Sora's lips.

"Just inhale. Don't keep it in your mouth baby doll. Get it in your lungs. Get it deep." Vanitas instructed, his gaze becoming more and more concentrated as he tried to focus on those oceanic baby blues.

Vanitas licked his lips, and placed the joint between them, showing Sora how it was done. He turned away, his amber eyes breaking momentarily from his boyfriend's face so that he could blow the smoke out of his mouth without getting it in Sora's face.

"You're gonna feel the need to cough. Just fight it for a bit—it'll keep you from going into a fit." Vanitas added, as if as an afterthought as Riku nodded in agreement.

And then Vanitas was pushing the joint against Sora's lips, his other hand trailing to the small of Sora's back.

Sora inhaled, a little too sharply, immediately choking on the burn of the smoke against the back of his throat and effectively throwing himself into a coughing fit.

His cheeks burned with embarrassment as he hacked into his elbow, listening to Riku chuckle softly as Vanitas's hand rubbed small, soothing circles into the small of his back as his other hand lifted the joint to his own lips once again.

Once Sora had regained his breath, he looked to the boy he absolutely _adored_ with tinted cheeks and a sheepish smile. Vanitas smiled his genuine smile right back, and held the joint up.

"Wanna try again babe?"

Sora, determined to show Vanitas he was grown up enough to smoke properly, nodded quickly and eagerly pulled Vanitas's wrist to get the joint closer to his mouth.

Smirking, Vanitas watched as Sora inhaled deeply, but slowly. He began massaging Sora's lower back again.

"That's it…fight the cough…count to three."

In three seconds, Sora coughed once, the smoke billowing out of his mouth. He then licked his lips, and looked up at Vanitas, as if waiting for approval.

Focused amber eyes and a brilliant smile sent Sora's head reeling, and he instinctively leaned closer to Vanitas as his boyfriend passed the joint to Riku.

Within five minutes, Sora was giggling, pushing his body up against Vanitas (who was pulling his body up against him with just as much force) and talking to Riku like they had been best friends since they were five.

"—bananas and peanut butter." Riku finished, his voice smooth and suave and just downright sexy as he eyed the brunettes that were having a cuddle fest on his bed.

Shaking his head and giggling for the umpteenth time, Sora lifted his head from Vanitas's shoulder. He felt weird. But the good kind of weird. Like his body couldn't stop shaking—or trembling—or _dancing_. Yeah, it was a good feeling. It was like his muscles were dancing, but very subtly. And his head—he felt like he didn't really need to think, because there was this big, smoky, green hand made of cannabis pushing his brain back further into his skull. Sora really liked that feeling.

Smiling at Riku, he managed to get a few, lazy words out before breaking into a fit of giggles again.

Riku was laughing too, but he sent a confused look to Vanitas, who smirked, as he always did.

"He said bananas and Nutella tastes better than sex." Vanitas steadily supplied, his body feeling the glorious, nerve numbing effects of his high.

Fresh peals of laughter came from the boys as Sora nodded eagerly from his place in Vanitas's arms.

Teal eyes taking in the broad smirk on Vanitas's face, Riku smirked. "I doubt that. That episode in the weight room…" He trailed off, his eyes glazing over as he remembered how the two of them looked, copulating like they were the last people on earth.

Sora's face turned a deep rouge as he pushed his face into Vanitas's neck, his boyfriend laughing at the look on Riku's face. The silver haired Adonis looked like he might start drooling.

Vanitas was on his way to saying something incredibly snarky, cold hearted and distasteful to Riku when Sora's heated breath burst over the exposed skin of his neck. It made his whole body sizzle then simmer, and he had to take a deep breath and try to keep his vision focused.

Why the hell was Sora breathing so hard? And when did the room get so hot? He wasn't breathing that hard before…and the air between them definitely didn't feel like fire before.

Biting back a groan, Vanitas gently pulled Sora's face away from his neck, holding the adorable boy's head so that he could look into those oceanic eyes.

Instead of the bright sparkle that usually coursed through his favorite person's eyes, he found a deep swelling of cobalt, above pink cheeks and moistened, peach colored lips that just _begged _to be—

"Vani…" Sora whimpered into the inch of air between their lips, his eyes darkening another shade as Vanitas looked into them expectantly. "I…I got hard thinking about it…" he half whined half whispered, pushing his face against Vanitas's neck once again, as if he was ashamed.

Sure enough, as amber eyes trailed down Sora's twitching, thrumming lithe frame, Vanitas found that Sora, adorable as he was, had indeed pitched a tent at the thought of Vanitas taking him in front of Riku.

This time, Vanitas moaned openly, his hand coming down quickly to grasp Sora's need through his pants, making his boyfriend mewl and buck his hips wantonly, his hot breath setting fire to the skin on Vanitas's neck.

Smirking, Riku took one last hit before tossing the joint aside.

"Finally."

**SWURTCHEE**

"Mm" Cloud hummed appreciatively, crawling onto the bed after the twins.

They looked so fucking _good _like that.

Like a pair of sex kittens, blue eyes twinkling up at him with lust, pouted lips parting to whimper even though they weren't being touched. And their bodies—lithe and golden and shimmering with sweat and waiting to be taken.

Cloud licked his lips, coming to a stop to lift the twin's inner most thighs and push them until the twins wrapped their own arms around the backs of their knees, spreading themselves wider for their elder.

Humming in appreciation once again for their cooperation, Cloud swooped down to kiss Roxas sweetly on the lips before moving to do the same to Ventus.

Roxas, as obedient and adorable as he was, accepted the kiss just as sweetly, mewling quietly. But Ventus, Ventus gave him attitude. Once their lips came into contact, he bit down _hard_ on Cloud's bottom lip.

Holding back a hiss, Cloud retracted his mouth, but not before Ventus giggled and licked the abused skin tenderly in half apology. However, he was still laughing when Cloud straightened up to position himself in front of the twins' winking puckers, so sweet and pink.

Cloud, however, had anticipated such antics from Ven if not from both twins, and had already decided what to do in such a situation.

He brought both of his hands to both puckers, and eying the openings hungrily, began to thoroughly massage the skin, pushing hard, but never quite breaching the ring of muscles.

Their reactions were glorious. Instantly, Ven and Roxas turned their heads towards each other and _mewled_ their eyes screwing shut and their pink cocks twitching as Cloud worked their asses. Though their physical reactions were the same, Cloud got two very different verbal responses.

"Oh! Ah! Pl-Please—Cloud!" Roxas whimpered, opening his eyes to stare at Cloud with this pleading look that made Cloud's cock jump.

But then right after,

"Fuck—you fucking tease!" Ven all but roared at him, a feral, angry glint in his eyes. Not only did his glare make Cloud's cock leak, but it made him rise to Ven's challenge.

He'd teach the brat a lesson—he was top, the _only_ top in this threesome. And Ven was entirely trying to act dominant. It was not his place. Cloud growled.

He withdrew his skilled hands from their puckered entrances, earning a whimper and a growl.

Ven had opened his mouth to say something, but Cloud was faster.

Gasping as the air was nearly knocked out of his lungs, Ven found himself on his stomach, his face in the pillows. He turned a confused look to his twin.

Roxas had his mouth open, his eyes darkened by lust as he stared back at his twin, offering no explanation to what had just happened.

Ventus blinked. Of course Cloud had flipped him…but Roxas was on his back still… why was it just him?

Suddenly, Ven's hips were pulled upward, and he found himself with his ass in the air, his pucker clenching as his face was forced down into the pillows by Cloud's firm grip in his hair.

Cloud leaned over him, his muscular frame curling over Ven's heated, lithe body, his lips brushing against Ven's ear as Roxas let out a needy whimper at the sight.

"You need to be punished for talking back to your master, slut."

Ven's eyes widened, and he let out a shuddering gasp. He'd heard something along those lines before. When he was doing his "research". It was a line from what had been one of the raunchiest videos he had watched that day. That video was one of his favorites.

And because Ven was a good researcher, and a fast learner when it came to all things sexual, he knew it wouldn't be any fun for either of them if he gave in too early.

So with a snarl he tried to break free of Cloud's grip, only to have his ass pulled higher and his face pushed into the pillow harder, causing Roxas to curl in closer to Ven and link his fingers with his.

A gentle squeeze of assurance from Ven's hand was all it took for Roxas to understand that Ven wanted Cloud to be like this, allowing Roxas's worried glance to fade back into a lust filled gaze.

Sitting back on his haunches, Cloud eyed the perfect pieces of meat that were Ven's ass cheeks. Licking his lips, he raised his hand, the muscles in his arms flexing as he anticipated the delicious sight of what was to come.

"Don't _ever_" smack! "talk back" smack! "to me" smack! "again," SMACK! "slut." SMACK!

Ven bit the pillow and screamed every time Cloud brought his hand down firmly against his ass, the heat and stinging sensations pooling at the base of his cock in growing intensity, increasing with every slap Cloud gave him.

"Mmmm…" Ven hummed as Cloud gently massaged the abused flesh of his ass, before kneading it roughly and pulling them to grant Cloud's eyes access to the now intensely twitching pucker.

"You like that, dirty bitch? Hm?" Cloud gripped the soft mounds harshly in his right hand, his left hand still fisted in Ven's hair, listening to Ven gasp. "You do, don't you? You like it when your Master punishes you—you like it when I smack your tight little ass." He all but growled into the air between them, enjoying Roxas's quiet moans in response to the words Cloud was throwing at his twin.

"F—fuck no!" Ven snarled from the pillows—he wanted more.

SMACK!

"Tell the truth, cock slut." Cloud growled, now vigorously rubbing Ven's entrance with the pad of his thumb.

Ven's eyes rolled to the back of his head as searing pain mixed with hard, vigorous pleasure, his mouth letting loose a devastatingly submissive moan, his back arching as he tried to push his ass onto Cloud's hand.

"Mmmm that's right my pretty little whore. You fucking like it."

Ven moaned as Cloud slapped his ass so hard his face pushed deeper into the pillows. Turning his head to the side as Cloud returned to rubbing his entrance roughly, Ven rasped into the heated air.

"Nnnn—yes! Oh yes, I love it Master!"

"Oh, that's a good" SMACK "little slut, hm? Such a good boy. Now what would my pretty little cock slut like for his reward?" Cloud husked, pushing his thumb into Ven's ass slowly, watching with a smirk as Ven tried to rock back onto it, trying to get it deeper inside him.

"Oh—oh oh Master! Master please!" Ven whined, trying to get Cloud to fuck him with _something_ yet unable to say the words.

SMACK! "Tell me what you want, you tight little _bitch_." Cloud husked, reveling into the tight heat that was Ven's ass, rippling around his thumb.

"Ah-aaah! Please, Master, I want to cum!"

Chuckling low in his throat, Cloud smacked Ven's ass once more before pulling his thumb out of his entrance, moving back and away from Ven's trembling form.

Ven looked over his shoulder, shock etched over his features as he watched Cloud look at him intently.

"You want to cum, pretty baby?"

Ven nodded, his ass still in the air, inviting Cloud to come back and continue.

"Mm, that's a good slut. Then lie on your back, but with your head right here." Cloud patted the spot on the bed right in front of his big, hard cock.

Ven quickly obeyed, stretching his lithe frame as he laid on his back, looking up past Cloud's engorged cock expectantly.

"Good boy. Now, Roxas, come here."

**Sweetchee**

Sora's body hummed as Vanitas gently pushed him down to lay against the pillows of Riku's bed, his boyfriend's strong, warm arm supporting his neck. He blinked up at Vanitas's handsome features as the boy smiled down at him, and for a second, there was nobody else in the world but the two of them.

**Awww fuck yeah. Got a chapter out instead of studying for finals. Please reward me with reviews.**


	30. Chapter 30

Cloud grinned in appreciation of the way Roxas could move. The kid was a minx. His lithe, soft, pliant, hot body fluidly moved into place, his light hands resting on either side of Ven's splayed, creamy legs, and his hips swaying as he moved to hover his aching, twitching, pretty little pink cock over Ven's heated, lusty face.

"Mmm...just like that baby." Cloud husked, taking the perfect globe of flesh that was Roxas's ass cheek in his hand and kneading it.

Looking down at the twins blushing and panting, he decided he rather liked them in this position. He'd have to ask them to 69 the next time they all got together. Oh fuck yes. There would be a next time.

Giving Roxas's ass a light smack, Cloud moved off of the bed. Smirking at Ven's whimper at the loss of his beautiful view of Cloud's engorged member, Cloud took a pillow from the head of the bed and returned to his place behind Roxas, right above Ven's face.

"Lift your head pretty baby."

Ven obeyed, smiling a small smile when Cloud slipped the pillow under his head, bringing his head right beneath Roxas's heated testicles.

Cloud ran his thumb over Ven's lips and gave him a genuine smile before moving back into sadist mode. Fuck yeah.

"Suck his cock."

Both twins moaned into the heated air.

Roxas peered over his shoulder and blinked at Cloud innocently.

"Me, Cloud?"

Cloud smacked Roxas's ass, hard, and grinned as the small boy mewled and bucked, his head tossed back and displaying his puckered entrance to Cloud's needy member.

"What do you call me, Roxas?" he husked, kneading Roxas's ass cheeks again as he pushed his shaft in between them, rubbing it along the smaller boy's entrance.

Beneath them, Ventus moaned, feeling his cock twitch, watching that insanely gorgeous cock push teasingly against his baby brother's pulsing entrance. Almost without thinking, he opened his mouth and began to dryly lip his twin's sac, loving the way Roxas immediately pushed down into his face, moaning like a bitch in heat.

"M-master!" Roxas practically screamed as Cloud began to force the head of his cock to push against the boy's entrance. Oh no, he wasn't going to prep Roxas. The little slut wanted it hard and rough—he could tell.

"Good boy. Now suck your brother's cock, my pretty little slut."

Roxas obeyed without complaint, trying to swallow Ventus whole in one go, his eyes rolling to the back of his head at the sensations of Ven licking his balls and his twin's cock filling his mouth and—oh god—Cloud brutally pushing his cock against his entrance.

Roxas mewled and whimpered and moaned around Ven's dick, causing his brother to buck his hips up and into his heated mouth—over and over. With a grunt and a harsh thrust, Cloud sheathed himself fully, Roxas's moist heat clenching around him.

"Ah—fuck—shit—s-so tight!" Cloud moaned aloud, his hands gripping Roxas's hips as he reveled in the intensity of the boy's ass.

Ven smirked around Roxas's balls, his tongue swiping over them in a frenzy as he felt a surge of pride rush through him—that's right, his Roxas was tight, even if he did ride Ven's cock on a nightly basis—Roxas was just that perfect.

Roxas arched and tore his mouth away from Ven's thrusting cock to scream at the top of his lungs as Cloud began to fuck him with all his might—his hot, hard cock plunging in and out of his ass as waves of pleasure racked his body, Ven's tongue torturing his balls as his body struggled to keep up with it all.

Cloud grunted as he pounded Roxas's ass, gritting his teeth to keep himself from moaning too loud. He reach a hand up to Roxas's shoulder and pushed him down, the angle in which he could thrust into Roxas when the kid's ass was in the air and his mouth around his twin's cock was too fucking good.

"Keep sucking dick, tight little bitch." He growled as he pushed the smaller blonde's head down.

Roxas mewled, knowing that with Cloud fucking him as hard as he was, and with Ventus sucking on his balls with such fervor, he wouldn't be able to do a damn thing besides fight to breathe. He couldn't suck Ven's cock with his usual expertise—but he'd have to try.

Leaning over and rolling his hips as Cloud fucked and Ven sucked him, Roxas opened his mouth and engulfed half of his twin's erect, leaking dick, tonguing the slit and moaning wantonly.

Ventus snapped, just as Roxas hoped he would, and began to thrust up into Roxas's mouth, fast and hard as his own mouth closed harshly around Roxas's balls, making his twin's dick twitch and leak precum onto Ven's neck and collarbone.

Cloud let loose a low moan as Roxas's velvet insides clenched repeatedly around him, as if trying to milk his aching dick. Out of pure animal instinct, Cloud began to thrust in harder than before, deeper and faster, groaning openly at the wet, searing heat that clamped around his dick.

At this point, Ventus was having troubling keeping Roxas's pulsing, heavy sac in his mouth—Cloud was fucking his baby twin brother so hard that Roxas's hips were moving a good three inches forward every time Cloud's hips pounded against his pert ass. While the loss of Roxas's delectable taste was mournful, Ventus was rewarded with the cock twitching sight of Cloud's leaking manhood pulling out to the tip and pushing back into Roxas's sweet ass up to the hilt, over and over again.

Ven moaned, loud, as Roxas's pretty little dick and heated sac swayed in front of his face, watching that hot cock pound that even hotter ass.

And just like that, Ven lost it.

Placing the soles of his feet flat on the bed, he bent his knees and began to fuck Roxas's willing, wet mouth with abandon, gripping Roxas's shaking thighs as he thrust his leaking cock upwards as if his life depended on it.

Roxas mewled as Ventus fucked his mouth, just the way he liked it, as he constantly tried to lap at Ven's leaking slit—it was pretty hard after all…it was a moving target. But Roxas couldn't put too much focus on it—not with the way Cloud had just sped up _again_, although Roxas hadn't believed he couldn't be fucked any harder than Cloud was fucking him.

And holy fucking shit. It was so good.

Cloud was so good. His moans and words of 'yeah you fucking like that, baby. You like my dick fucking your tight little ass' were so good. His dick was so good. The way he was practically pounding Roxas's prostate to death was so _fucking good_.

With delicious release on his mind, Roxas moved quickly.

He slammed his palms down onto Ventus's hips, pushed his head down until Ven's pulsing cock hit the back of his throat, and _moaned_.

This wasn't just any kind of moan.

It was the kind that reverberated throughout Roxas's whole body—one that flowed into Ven's and made his birthmark prickle at the intensity.

It made Ventus cum.

His seed hit the back of Roxas's throat, and his twin proceeded to try and milk Ven's dick of all it could offer.

But Cloud was at his limit, and with one final, brutal thrust, he pressed his cock as far as it could go inside of the smaller blonde, and let it all go.

The feeling of Cloud's cum hitting his prostate in pressure filled jets had Roxas arching his back to moan as Ven's cum dripped down his chin, his own cock twitching and spurting over Ven's abdomen.

"Oh, _fuck_." Ven practically whimpered, cum still spewing out of his aching dick as he watched Cloud's still erect member slip out of his twin's abused asshole, thick, strong smelling sperm slopping out in its wake.

"Mmm, open your mouth, pretty little cock slut." Cloud husked, stroking his pulsing member as he looked down at Ventus with smoldering eyes.

He smirked at the once resistant boy as Ventus obediently opened his mouth, allowing Cloud's thick cum to drip from Roxas's entrance and onto his waiting tongue. Cloud groaned appreciatively and began to gently massage Roxas's ass, attempting to alleviate any pain the rough fucking had inflicted upon the younger boy.

Luckily, Roxas was feeling nothing but pure post coital bliss, and had slumped forward to rest his head against Ven's inner thigh, his hot breath tickling the sensitive, half erect member that lay between his older twin brother's legs, covered in cum.

Cloud watched as Ventus gave him a beautiful show of swallowing his steamy cum, watching that talented tongue roll the fluid around his mouth and lips seductively before swallowing and letting loose a whimper and mewl at its succulent taste. Deciding Ventus needed something bigger to suck on, Cloud nudged the boy's lips with the tip of his cock, pushing in deeply when Ventus gladly opened his mouth wide.

Now kneading Roxas's ass cheeks with a bit more of insistent pressure, Cloud began to slowly rock his hips into Ven's hot mouth, loving the way his balls brushed against the bridge of Ven's nose as he did so.

"Mmm fuck yeah, pretty baby. Suck that cock. Mmm…" Cloud moaned, fisting some golden locks as his breath hitched, feeling Ven's tongue push hard against the slit on the tip of his cock.

"Mm…you want me to fuck your mouth? Hm, slut? You want me to fuck it hard?"

Ven inhaled the deep, musky, delicious smell of Cloud's sex as the older man continued to push his cock in and out of his mouth. He meant to scream 'fuck yes, please fuck my mouth and make me drink all of your come', but he couldn't really do that.

First reason being that Cloud's cock was already fucking his mouth, and the second being that Roxas had begun to lightly lap at the cum that had spilled over Ven's cock, mewling and whimpering and ghosting his teeth over his sensitive flesh as he went.

So in the end, all Ventus could do was moan and suck Cloud's dick with even more fervor than before.

Tossing his head back, Cloud took Ven's moan as a yes, and began to piston his cock at a furious pace into Ven's willing mouth, enjoying the feel of his balls slapping against his nose and the head of his cock hitting the back of the kid's throat.

"Ah—fuck, you suck such good dick—_Ven_!" Cloud almost mewled. Almost.

Ven moaned as that delicious cock was thrust in and out of his mouth, his tongue rubbing against the engorged vein lining the underside, reveling in the masculine taste and feel of Cloud filling his mouth without restraint.

Getting a bit curious, Roxas left cleaning his twin's dick to carefully maneuver his body until he was facing Cloud as the older boy slammed his cock in and out of his twin's face. Sidling up around the two, Roxas moved up the bed and let his heated body make flushed contact with Cloud's side. Planting small wet kisses up and down Cloud's straining neck, Roxas hummed with delight as the skin beneath his lips twitched and flushed.

He looked down with bright, shining blue eyes as Cloud continued to fuck his brother's mouth. And then Roxas smirked, twining his hands gently in Cloud's hair as he moved to gently nibble on the older blonde's ear.

"Cloud…don't you wanna fuck him?"

**Oh god. Switch to other threesome please.**

Sora felt his body hum, spark, and then fail to explode into a million pieces.

_This is fucking crazy_. He kept telling himself that.

It was impossible—he was way too sensitive—he'd never felt like this before.

_It's the fucking weed_. He thought.

But he couldn't really think all that much—what with the way Vanitas was using his velvet, searing tongue to lap at the skin of his neck—that spot, that fucking spot that always made Sora melt was making him go crazy under the influence of the weed.

Vanitas smiled against the heated skin of Sora's neck, enjoying the way the boy whimpered every time he ran his tongue over that special spot that made Sora's whole body twitch. He loved it even more when he squeezed Sora through his pants and the boy bucked and whined Vanitas's name like he would die if he didn't do that again.

Vanitas set to rubbing the hard, pulsing length through Sora's pants, applying generous pressure for optimal friction, wanting to hear Sora call his name.

"Van—Vani!"

Ah, there it was.

"Oh—oh, Vani, please, don—mmm nng mmmh!"

Furrowing his brow, Vanitas lifted his mouth away from Sora's neck to see what was muffling the beautiful sounds he so loved to hear.

He was caught a little off guard, to say the least, when he found that it was Riku's lips, and most definitely his tongue, that were muffling Sora's whimpers and pleas.

After Vanitas took a little time to appreciate how hot it was watch Riku the hot douche bag make out with Sora the adorable sweet assed boy so eagerly and with so much fucking _tongue_ that it made Vanitas lick his lips, he set his face into a scowl and landed a rough (but not too rough punch) on Riku's shoulder. This was effective, as Riku broke the kiss and opened his hazed eyes to look at Vanitas intently, leaving a stunned, drooling Sora to breathe slowly and stare at the ceiling.

"I told you you couldn't kiss him." Vanitas tried to deepen his scowl. "Do you want me to break your face?"

He glared, a little irritated at the fact that Riku was not paying heed to his threat as the silver haired youth moved dangerously close to him.

"If I break your face," Vanitas continued to let the weed talk here, "nobody will want to fuck you, Riku." He stated matter of factly, not realizing just how close Riku was until he did it.

Riku's lips were hot, incredibly hot, but they were soft—ridiculously so.

Vanitas lightly mused that it was because the prick was always applying chapstick whenever he looked at him.

And then Vanitas realized that Riku was kissing him, and he was being unrightfully dominant about it—and then the prick was pushing his even hotter tongue into Vanitas's mouth, and he let it happen.

Vanitas sort of just shrugged as he let Riku kiss him, not really kissing back because he knew it would piss the guy off.

Besides, kissing Riku was alright.

What he really wanted,

What he _needed_,

Was Sora to see them, get unbelievably horny, and take his clothes off.

**YEYUH, FINALS ARE OVERRRR!**

**Much thanks to THECaptainFailure and your continued confessions of love. And I freakin love all of you that review on a regular basis. So much.**

**I engaged in sexual activity! It was awesome! Now you know!**


	31. Chapter 31

Roxas blinked up at Cloud innocently, watching the mako blue eyes flicker and darken a shade deeper as Cloud's sexed up brain continued to process his previous question.

Cloud had stopped erratically thrusting into Ven's mouth, and had licked his lips as his eyes smoldered silently at Roxas, who continued to work hard to uphold his innocent façade in hopes of keeping Cloud's libido completely out of control.

The cogs in Cloud's brain struggled to run smoothly, torn between continuing to piston his cock into Ven's willing, waiting, panting mouth and answering Roxas' question.

Well, he really, _really_ liked the feeling of fucking Ven's face like there was no tomorrow, but…

_But,_

He was yet to feel the beautiful texture of Ven's insides.

And he had been dreaming of that feeling since the moment he set eyes on the little blonde two years ago.

And just like that, Cloud pulled his cock completely out of Ven's mouth, who whimpered when his tongue was denied the masculine taste of his favorite seme.

Of course, Cloud liked that whimper, and rewarded Ven by slapping his hot dick against Ven's outstretched tongue a few times.

Growling as he couldn't help but slap his hard cock against Ven's soft tongue a few more times, Cloud struggled to give his next order to Roxas.

"Prep him. Make his asshole nice and wet and soft and ready for my cock."

Cloud's growled words had Roxas's innocent eyes darkening into a smolder, his soft lips curving into a devilish smile.

Below their locked gaze, Ventus let out a small moan, already begging for what was to come.

"Mmm, please, please." He begged incoherently, writhing although neither Cloud nor Roxas were touching him.

Cloud watched the blonde minx that was Roxas practically slither into place. Pushing Ven's ass up into the air, setting his twin's calves over his shoulders as he nearly folded Ventus in half leaning over him and smirking wickedly at Cloud. Ven moaned as Roxas gently pushed his calves away from his own shoulders and towards his twin's. Ven's aching dick was suddenly pointed at his own face, as he panted and squirmed under his twin's grip, looking into fierce mako blue eyes.

Cloud groaned.

Ven's twitching pucker was fully exposed to him now, winking at him. He drew a deep breath as Roxas spread Ven's cheeks apart with both hands, his cerulean eyes darting from Cloud's face to Ven's, and then back to his twin's pucker.

And then he dragged the flat of his tongue over Ven's hole.

Ven writhed and whined, his hands suddenly gripping Cloud's thighs.

"Holy fucking shit." Cloud growled through gritted teeth.

Roxas was licking at his twin's hole slowly, with sure, long strokes—and yet he managed to look like a sex kitten.

And panting and whining with his own sex deliriously close to his mouth, Ventus continued to grip Cloud's defined legs, scratching the porcelain skin every time his twin closed his mouth over his pucker, sucking gently.

"Nnnh—Roxas! Puh—please! N-now…please…" Ventus moaned, his legs quivering as his nails continued to bite into Cloud's legs, making the eldest blonde shudder.

Planting one last gentle kiss on his twin's pucker, Roxas pushed his tongue, hard, against the rosebud opening.

Cloud's eyes darkened to almost black as he watched Ventus twitch violently as Roxas repeatedly thrust the tip of his tongue into his brother's entrance, those cerulean eyes locked onto the chocobo blonde's.

Ventus had began to make a slight keening noise, his hips undulating despite his awkward position, his knuckles turning white as he pulled at Cloud's skin.

The eldest blonde licked his lips, and slowly leant forward over Ven's twitching for until his mouth hovered just an inch away from Roxas's.

The boy looked up with a small smile, pecking him gently on the lips before returning to forcing more of his tongue into Ven's hole.

Feeling more than a little lightheaded, Cloud dropped his gaze to the smooth, hairless sac that was twitching beneath his chin. He licked his lips again, anticipating Ven's flavor.

Ven's scream tore through his chest and bounced off of the walls. He wondered in the back of sexed up mind if the neighbors down the street heard him.

If they had, he really didn't give a fuck.

Because Roxas had just pushed too spit slicked fingers into his ass, and Cloud's insanely hot, wet, velvet mouth was wrapped around his balls.

Both of them.

How the fuck did he _do_ that?

Ventus didn't have much time to dwell on the thought. The wet slurping sounds surrounding his genitals kind of flooded every coherent thought out of his pounding head.

Cloud lapped dutifully at Ven's balls when they slipped out of his mouth, suddenly hungry for the boy's taste. His mako eyes glinted with sexual desire as they locked with cerulean pupils, dilated from heady pleasure.

Roxas and Cloud maintained eye contact as they orally serviced Ventus, their tongues and mouths and prodding fingers working in sync. It was no question that both were getting off immensely on the animalistic, desperate sounds that Ventus was making—shivering and nearly crying beneath them, slowly being unwound with every stroke, thrust and lick.

Roxas's breath had gotten heavier, contemplating seeing his twin brother get fucked by Cloud-my-beautiful-dick-is-the-scepter-with-which-I-claim-your-sweet-ass. Growing impatient with the entire process of stretching his twin, his pulled his two fingers out of the clenching entrance, drenched in his saliva, and growled at Cloud.

"He's ready."

Cloud sucked on Ven's testicles for a second more before letting them fall from his lips with a satisfying _plop_.

"You sure?"

There wasn't really any concern in Cloud's voice. It was more like a "Can I really? Because I really fucking want to. Right fucking now."

Roxas nodded his head, his throat going dry and his whole body thrumming with heat. So, he knew his twin wasn't really 'ready'. But he just couldn't wait anymore. He wanted to watch Cloud pound Ven's ass until he screamed for his cum, until he begged for him to never stop…just like Cloud had told him in class…

"Mmmnnn…please…" Ven whined, made thoroughly desperate the moment their fingers and tongues and heat and sex had withdrawn from his aching entrance, his throbbing cock, "Please, Cloud…fuck me."

A shudder rippled from Cloud's spine and into his cock, making the angry, red head weep precum over Ven's panting face.

**Please Switch to RikuVanSora sex scene.**

Vanitas was feeling a little smug.

So that was an understatement.

But hey.

Riku was on all fours, biting his pillow. And it really didn't help that much, because he was still moaning like a bitch in heat.

Not that Vanitas was really complaining.

In fact, he couldn't quite describe just how much he was enjoying himself.

Grunting, he pushed his hand harder on the small of Riku's back, opting to piston his cock faster and harder into Riku's stretched entrance, listening to the sounds of the slick anus sucking him back in as he tried to pull out.

"Shit, Riku. Your ass is squelching…you like it when I fuck you, hm?"

Riku, unable to form words, kind of just wailed into the pillow and vigorously nodded his head, his teal eyes swiveling to his right at the sound of Sora's sweet, inebriated voice.

"Ah, you see? Everybody thinks bottoming is not as good as topping. It's the best, right Riku?"

His oceanic eyes were twinkling with a childlike happiness, as if he wasn't lying next to his boyfriend and his student tour leader copulating like they were animals. And as if he wasn't slowly rubbing his balls, purposely teasing himself and biting his lower lip every time his boyfriend sent a grin and a wink his way.

Vanitas was starting to think he should get Sora high and drunk more often: the kid was a closet pervert that was unleashed once Vanitas got him started. And now that he had let go of all of his inhibitions, he had actually convinced Riku (with lots of batting of his eyelashes and licking of his pink lips) to let Vanitas fuck him.

Grinning, the amber eyed boy wondered if Sora had done it just so he wouldn't have to endure double penetration. Vanitas's cock was enough all alone. And Riku…Riku's cock was monstrous…Vanitas was a little hesitant about sticking it up Sora's ass right next to his.

Riku's ass clenched down on his throbbing cock repeatedly, effectively ripping him from his train of thought. Vanitas pulled himself back from orgasm, pulling out quickly and instead enjoying the sight of Riku's body convulsing as the Adonis collapsed onto his stomach, still moaning through his own orgasm as he continuously stained his own sheets with his cum.

Sucking in a breath through gritted teeth, Vanitas gently pumped his cock, grinning at Riku's thoroughly used ass.

"Mmm…not bad, Riku. Not bad."

Riku grunted weakly from his place on the bed, his eyes focused on Sora, who was smiling one of those small devilish smiles that meant he was up to something.

"My turn." He chirped, leaping up and gently pushing Vanitas aside, pecking him on the lips when his boyfriend stared at him, dumbfounded.

Sora…Sora was gonna top?

Sora, the perfect uke—was going to fuck Riku, who had seme tattooed on his forehead (until Vanitas fucked him in the ass).

"Sor—Sora? You…uh?" Vanitas blinked, a little transfixed on the sight of his adorable boyfriend lighting tugging on his pink cock, mewling from the feeling of his own hand.

"Mmmm…yeah. I wanna top sometimes too, jerk." Sora teased, smiling at Vanitas before starting to gently push into Riku's opened entrance.

Vanitas's eyebrows flew up as he heard Riku hiss, then push his ass against Sora, fully sheathing his boyfriend's cock.

Sora closed his eyes, biting his lip as he placed his hands on Riku's hips.

"And I thought," huff huff "your cock would have loosened him up." He breathed, laughing at the thought.

"Holy fucking shit."

Vanitas just stared as Sora pulled his cock out to the tip before pushing it back into Riku's yielding ass.

"Don't just sit there, Vani. Take me from behind."

Vanitas was behind Sora before his mind could catch up with him, his hands roaming over Sora's chest, his tongue licking up Sora's neck as the boy panted, pistoning his hips hard into Riku, who's dick was quickly approaching full hardness once again as he propped his ass up high in the air, biting into the pillow with renewed vigor.

Vanitas had a little trouble lining up his cock to Sora's twitching pucker, as his boyfriend was beginning to madly fuck Riku into the mattress. But being the sex god that he was, Vanitas managed it, and pushed into the tight wet heat that was Sora's adorable, pert, sweet ass.

The three boys moaned in unison.

Vanitas was finally enveloped in the heat that was made for him, Sora was filling and being filled, and his dick was pushing hard against Riku's prostate.

Sora turned his head, grinding his hips hard into Riku's ass, and engaged in a sloppy lip lock with Vanitas as he began to rock his cock in and out of Sora's clenching ass.

Every time Vanitas pushed inside, Sora's cock would be pushed further into Riku's ass, and all three would see stars.

They didn't even start out slow.

Within three seconds, Vanitas was violently pounding Sora's ass, who really couldn't concentrate enough to pound Riku's ass on his own—and instead let the jostled movements from Vanitas's thrusts force his cock in and out of Riku.

Riku's eyes were watering with the intensity of the pleasure, his legs quivering and his hips shaking in Sora's death grip, while he tried not to howl like a girl, listening to Sora moan over and over and over and whine when Vanitas hit that special spot that drove him crazy.

"F-fuck! Gonna cum!" Riku screamed, lifting his head from the pillow.

He was so close—_so close._

But then suddenly, it all stopped.

Sora pulled out of his ass, and he twitched, growling, wanting it so bad.

He turned his head.

Sora was grinning like an imp, tapping the tip of his cock against Riku's stretched pucker—somehow retaining a straight face as Vanitas continued to fuck him from behind, although his boyfriend had slowed down, so Sora could tease more effectively.

Licking his soft, pink lips, Sora locked eyes with Riku.

"Beg for it."

**Hello lovers.**

**Yes, I should be punished. This took way too long.**

**I will try to update sooner.**

**Off to write the "I Can't Say I Don't Like You" update.**

**I love you all so goddamn much!**

**Ooooooh and remember, I like it when you guys ask me inappropriate questions. Tee hee.**


	32. Chapter 32

_Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me. _

Riku narrowed his lust glazed eyes at the adorable and unbelievably sexy boy behind him, who continued to rub the tip of his cock against Riku's twitching entrance.

His body was thrumming, and he needed Sora to finish him off—badly. It was either that, or he was going to die.

But the punk was telling him to beg.

Riku _never_ begged.

Not even when that one girl with the nice tits tied him up.

So he gritted his teeth, and snorted.

"No fucking way."

Sora's eyebrows flew up for just a second before his face twisted into a mask of pleasure.

Vanitas had lost patience and had begun to piston feverishly into Sora's tight ass, causing Sora's cock to slip and rub harder at Riku's needy pucker.

Grunting half in pleasure and half in frustration, Riku gripped the pillow harder and tried to keep himself from begging Sora to fuck him into an orgasm.

"Gh…fuck…" Riku moaned into the pillow, electricity running through his body every time the underside of Sora's hot cock made rough contact with his stretched entrance.

Behind him, Sora had started his usual sex blabbering, which did nothing to help Riku's situation.

"Mmm fuck—fuck! Va—Vanitas…Oooh…you…mm…cock…so…good! Ah! Ah ah ah ahhhn…please, Vani, fuck—harder…"

And suddenly Sora's cock was being pushed up against Riku's ass even harder, Vanitas grunting behind Sora as he gave his boyfriend what he had asked for.

Riku was gnashing his teeth, feeling a dry orgasm creeping up on him from the singular feeling of Sora's cock scraping violently against his now aggressively twitching pucker—the sounds Sora was making were causing his newly hardened cock to twitch against his taut abdominal muscles, and the way Vanitas was grunting like an animal was making his whole body burn and sizzle.

Riku's eyes began to sting as he ground his teeth together while insistently pushing his ass against Sora, desperate for some kind of miracle that would force the keening boy's pretty pink cock back into his throbbing entrance to satisfy his newly found sexual desires. Clawing at the pillow, he knew he was going to have to do it.

He was going to have to beg.

Roaring like a caged animal, Riku screwed his eyes shut, threw his head back and howled.

Sora's eyes opened just in time to see the perfect muscles of Riku's back move under unblemished sun kissed skin as the young man arched violently, offering his pulsing pucker to Sora in wanton abandon. And just as those words began to flow out of the godlike mouth, Sora had already lined up his throbbing cock to give Riku exactly what he was begging for.

"FUCK—Sora, please, please please please fuck me—gh!"

Riku's beautiful teal eyes rolled in their sockets, his mouth struggling to take in air as suddenly his already thoroughly abused prostate was assaulted without mercy. He felt every muscle in his body twitch and relax as his sex drive took complete control—he lifted his ass up higher for Sora, enjoying the slick sounds of their skin slapping harshly against each other, and the feel of the sweat of their sex smearing over his ass cheeks.

Never before had Riku felt like this. He had always done the fucking—never before had he been fucked—and to be fucked by two of the sexiest male specimens he had ever seen and in the same day, it was more than Riku could have ever asked for.

It was all over too soon for him, as suddenly lightning pulsed through his veins and he screamed, screamed as his body shook and shuddered, cum spilling out of his cock and onto his already soiled sheets, some splattering onto his well toned chest.

Riku couldn't help but collapse as his orgasm took him wave after wave, his mouth open and keening all that he felt, the sounds mixing with the heavy grunts of Vanitas as his hips slammed over and over into Sora's ass.

Riku's eyes opened lazily at the feeling of Sora's cock pulling out of his ass.

He licked his lips, watching the blush on Sora's face crawl down his neck, to his perked nipples, over his smooth belly, until his pretty pink cock was twitching and nearly red from the intensity of his pleasure. Vanitas was biting down, hard, on the boy's shoulder, his smoldering amber eyes trained on Riku's thoroughly satisfied face as he gave Sora all he had to give, his cock pistoning violently in and out of Sora's clenching entrance. Sora's eyes were glazed over, and he seemed to be staring off into space as echo after echo of pleasured mewls slipped from his lips, both of his hands tugging harshly on Vanitas's ebony spikes behind him.

Riku watched in raw amazement as the fingers gripping Sora's hips dug into the skin deeper before Sora's cock spurted long, hot jets of cum straight into the air without ever being touched. Riku's pucker twitched at the sight of Vanitas increasing his vigorous fucking, forcing Sora to ride out his orgasm at an intense level and speed. He could even tell when Vanitas had begun to cum deep in Sora's ass—Vanitas had shut his eyes and bit down on Sora's shoulder harder, his hips grinding hard against Sora's ass as said boy helplessly tugged at his hair and whimpered.

It was clearer now than ever to Riku.

He was in the presence of sex gods.

**Back to the blondes, please.**

"Now spread him." Cloud grunted, spreading fresh lube over his aching cock as he eyed his two favorite people in the world.

Roxas had blinked so innocently up at him with those beautiful cerulean eyes, before smiling that small, sexy smile at him and trailing his heated hands over the shivering form of his twin. Cloud watched, in rapture, as Roxas gently spread his twin's legs before reaching further to gently pull the soft flesh surrounding Ven's winking entrance outwards.

Cloud moaned aloud, indulging in a few hard tugs on his own cock as he watched Roxas do his magic, Ventus squirming and keening with sexual need. With his back pressed so tightly against Roxas, there wasn't much else he could do but feel the burn of his soul mate's cock against his lower back and the cool air of the room against his needy pucker as Roxas spread him wide open for Cloud.

"Mmmm…that's perfect baby." Cloud husked, moving closer to the twins on the bed, his cock bobbing between his legs, demanding all of Ven's attention.

Ven eyed the size of it…Cloud was a lot bigger than Roxas …and he had only bottomed once…but he felt the pulse in his insides and the burn of sexual desire reigning over his body. He would take all of Cloud's big, thick cock in his ass—he needed to.

"Show me how much you want it baby."Cloud growled, coming to a stop between Ven's and Roxas's spread legs, his hands resting on either side of Ven's weeping cock, just above Ven's heated entrance. Cloud's mako eyes were dragging all over Ven's sex, and it was as if Ven could feel each heated stare over his cock, his balls, his ass.

So he did exactly what Cloud told him to.

He mewled out his need, his head tossing to the side and his teeth biting his bottom lip as his pretty cock twitched and bounced, his entrance pulsing and clenching—all right before Cloud's invasive gaze.

Cloud let out a feral growl at the sight of Ven's entrance clenching so hard and opening to reveal the boy's velvet insides, inviting Cloud to impale him, to fuck him so hard that Ven wouldn't be able to breathe when he came.

Roxas kissed the side of Ven's neck as his twin writhed in his arms, knowing the pain of wanting it so badly and yet not being touched. He then moved his lips down to Ven's scarred and sensitive birthmark, letting his tongue lap along the newly healed skin.

He couldn't wait until Cloud started fucking Ventus. He couldn't wait to hear his twins moans fill the heated room and make his own cock stir. But more than anything, he couldn't wait until Cloud got so caught up in pounding Ven's sweet ass that he'd let his guard down—because once he did, Roxas was going to show Cloud how he and Ventus _really_ liked to fuck.

Cloud was lightly tapping his dick against Ven's pucker now, his precum oozing onto Ven's already well lubricated and stretched entrance. He smirked and hummed in appreciation at the way Ventus whimpered and bucked against his cock, his cerulean eyes locked onto his manhood, a glint of desperation in them every time Cloud would pull his cock away.

"Don't be so cruel, Cloud." Roxas purred from behind Ven, his fingers spreading his twin's entrance wider as he winked at the chocobo blonde.

Grinning, Cloud nodded and locked eyes with Ven, letting the heat between them spark and burn. And then without blinking, he thrust the whole of his throbbing length into Ventus, watching those beautiful cerulean eyes widen and then glaze over with pure unadulterated lust, soft pink lips parting to let out one of the most beautiful, erotic sounds he'd ever heard.

Cloud grunted as suddenly, Ven's anal muscles clamped down around his thoroughly stimulated cock—hard. He blinked and looked into Ven's now very focused and very naughtily darkened eyes.

He blinked, surprised and aroused at the same time as Ven bit his lip, his smoldering look burning through Cloud as he expertly clenched his anal muscles again, causing Cloud's cock to throb almost painfully within Ven's hot velvet insides.

"Mmmm—you little cockslut…you want this bad, don't you?" Cloud growled, pulling his cock out to the tip and loving the way Ven immediately keened and tried to force his hips along the length.

Roxas grinned from his place behind his twin, gently biting down on Ven's ear as his hand wrapped around Ven's leaking member.

"Ooh…aaahnn...mmm" Ven bit his lip, trying hard to form words as he watched his twin's hand lovingly pump his cock and Cloud swirl the tip of his weeping dick slowly in his ass. "Yeah…so bad…give it to me, Cloud. Mmm…please…"

Cloud smirked and angled his cock, his hips pushing forward at an agonizingly slow pace. He watched with rapt interest as Ven's eyebrows knitted together in pure sexual frustration, and felt the boy's whole body twitch as he pushed in, inch by inch, listening to the boy mewl and keen and whine and _beg_ for him to push it all in, to fuck him good, to make him cum hard.

All the while, Roxas had slickened up Ven's cock nicely with his own precum, making a tight channel with his hand, rapidly jacking his twin's cock as he watched Cloud push in ever so slowly.

By the time Cloud was fully inside of him, Ventus couldn't take it anymore.

He cried out, his hands shooting out to grip his own spread thighs as he convulsed, his ass muscles attempting to milk Cloud's dick as his own cum spurted out of his cock and over Roxas's still rapidly moving hand.

Cloud's eyes darkened to almost black as he watched the scene unfold, watching Ven twitch and whimper and push his face into his twin's neck, watching Roxas lick his lips and hum in appreciation at the cum that continued to spill from his twin brother's cock and onto his hand.

With his sexual drive suddenly intensified, Cloud gritted his teeth and pulled out of Ventus's still clenching asshole completely, before slamming his cock back in brutally.

**Hello, I know this is long overdue, and still, STILL the blonde threesome is not finished. Believe me, I try to end it, but Cloud is insatiable. At least SorRikuVan is done…**

**And about my story "I Can't Say I Don't Like YOU" (as opposed to I Can't Say I Don't Like IT"), I don't know when I'll be able to pick it up again. I forgot to save the first chapter before the mods took the whole story down…so I'm a little lost.**

**Thinking of transferring all of my stories to adult fanfiction dot net…but…that site is harder to navigate and gain reviews from :c**

**Also, please review, it makes me so darn happy.**


	33. Chapter 33

Roxas did his best to hold Ventus still.

But really, Cloud was making that extremely difficult for him.

Clutching Ven's torso as he writhed and screamed and thrashed, Roxas watched with rapt pleasure as Cloud staked his claim on his twin's ass. The eldest blonde was grunting, slamming his hips full force against Ven's ass, hissing every time he took time to grind against him before pulling his cock out to the tip, and then thrusting back in.

After one particularly hard, deep thrust, Ventus arched off of the bed completely—Cloud lifted his hips to rest them on his own thighs as Roxas allowed his twin to rest his pretty head on his shoulder. And just like that, seemingly suspended in the air, Ventus reveled in the feel of Cloud's thick, pulsing dick ramming repeatedly into his heated entrance.

"Nnngh! Fu—fuck! Cloud!" Ventus whined, scrunching his eyes shut and breathing in the comforting scent of Roxas's neck as he bucked his hips, feeling his cock return to full hardness despite his earlier ejaculation.

Pressing hot, open mouthed kisses against his twin's exposed throat, Roxas's eye flicked to Cloud's face as suddenly the young man doubled his thrusting pace.

Mako infused eyes were half lidded, and Cloud's lips remained parted, his tongue darting out often to moisten his lips, which were dry from his constant and heavy panting.

"Mmm—yeah, take my cock, baby. Take it all." Here, he impaled Ven on his cock almost violently, thrusting in hard and grinding viciously as Ven keened and tossed his head from side to side in Roxas's arms. "Oh, yeah. I'm so fucking deep…you feel so good Ven." Cloud growled, leaning down to place a sloppy, tongue filled kiss on Ven's waiting mouth before moving to do the same to Roxas.

Roxas smiled as Cloud pulled away, but not too far. His lips remained pressed softly against his cheek as Cloud fucked Ven hard, breathing sweetly into Roxas's ear.

"So—so fucking close…going to cum!" He growled, his grip tightening on Ven's hips as he attempted to force his cock deeper into his willing, clenching ass.

"N-no! Don't! Don't stop—don't ever stop!" Ven screamed, his cerulean eyes widening and his hands gripping Roxas's as Cloud continued to ruthlessly pound him into his twin's warm body, his cock steadily leaking fluids as it bobbed with the force of Cloud's thrusts. "M-more! Cloud! _Please!"_

Roxas watched with pride as Cloud nearly forgot how to breathe, choking and gasping in pure pleasure and arousal as Ven begged him for his cock. If Cloud was so easily affected, he wouldn't be able to stay conscious if he ever witnessed how Ven had begged for Roxas's cock on many occasions—and he would probably have an aneurism if he ever heard Roxas's strings of curses and pleads that usually came with Ventus fucking him into the mattress.

"Shit!" Cloud growled, his body stilling as he forced his orgasm back with brute force, his fingers digging into the tender flesh of Ven's inner thighs, said boy shaking uncontrollably under him, try so _hard_ to thrust himself onto Cloud's cock, whimpering when the friction just wasn't enough.

Roxas, seemingly the only person capable of half a clear thought, decided to take action.

Yes, with Cloud using all of his strength simply trying _not_ to cum, and with Ventus nearly out of his mind with desire, Roxas felt that the opportune moment had indeed, arrived.

So with one great heave, he pushed (as gently and loving as possible) Ventus up—effectively knocking over Cloud in the two young men's joint surprise. With a gentle _thud_ and the muffled sound of skin settling in bed sheets, the boys suddenly found themselves in entirely new positions.

Well, mostly.

Cloud's cock was still deliciously throbbing inside of Ventus.

But.

Now Cloud was flat on his back, his legs bent to temporarily support Ven's weight—who was straddling him, his eyes closed in momentary satisfaction as he reveled in just how _deep_ Cloud's cock was inside him.

Cloud panted, his eyes wide with shock as he took in the sight of Ven's lithe body, his tight ass impaled on his cock. He wasn't entirely sure of how he came to be in this new, albeit certainly pleasurable, position. He was sure, however, that he had no problem with it. Especially because he had decided about five seconds before that he couldn't fuck Ventus as avidly as he had been for much longer—he might have died from the beautiful strain of it.

Roxas's eyes glinted as he watched Ventus rock his hips in a shy test of the new position, enjoying the way his twin's spine arched. He mused that Ventus was probably biting his lower lip—the way he did when he found a position to be particularly _perfect_.

But Roxas had other things to tend to now that he no longer held the responsibility of holding his twin brother still while Cloud fucked him into the mattress. So after trailing his hand down Ven's back in a warm caress, he moved around the pair, positioning himself next to Cloud's beautiful, sexually strained and pleasure stricken face.

Cloud looked up at him like he was some kind of angel, his mako eyes flickering with light for just a moment before darkening to its darkest blue.

Smiling with intent far from anything as innocent as he looked, Roxas gripped his now dripping cock, stroking it slowly as Cloud's eyes followed his hand, licking his lips.

The older blonde opened his mouth to say something, but Ventus had lifted himself up, and then slammed his ass down—winking at his twin when they made eye contact—causing Cloud to lose all coherent thought and _writhe_ beneath Ventus's rocking hips, moaning a lot louder than Roxas thought he ever would.

Feeling like he deserved more than a little attention, Roxas gently slapped his dripping wet cock head against Cloud's cheek.

And because Cloud was really just _made_ to have threesomes with the twins, he readily opened his mouth, gladly enveloping Roxas's cock in wet heat, closing his eyes and moaning as Ventus began to slam his hips down _harder_ and _faster_ and Cloud was pretty sure he would come right then and there.

And really, it couldn't be helped, so he did.

He screamed around Roxas's cock, the vibrations nearly, _nearly_ ripping an orgasm from Roxas—and his cock throbbed and spurted his essence deep inside of Ventus, but that didn't stop him from continuing to slam his hips down—although he did do it a bit more desperately, letting out several keening cries as he neared the edge.

And Cloud, Cloud just laid there while both of the twins continued to writhe and thrust and grind and scream on top of him, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he rode out the most intense orgasm of his life.

And then suddenly Ventus's ass clenched around Cloud's cock—his utterly spent, and so sensitive-it-almost-hurt-to-touch-it cock—and he was spilling all over himself and onto Cloud's abs and just _screaming_ and for a second Cloud thought the kid was dying.

He was breathing heavily around Roxas's cock, and because the kid was so damn sweet, he pulled out and shot his seed over Cloud's beautiful, sweaty, exhausted face instead of making the eldest blonde choke on it, feeling especially kind after being allowed to fuck Cloud's face so vigorously.

They all seemed to crash after that, their bodies giving up all together as they landed in a heap on top of Cloud's extremely weakened body.

Ventus was thinking he had _never seen so much cum_ and Roxas was thinking _this should be a weekly thing_ and Cloud wasn't thinking at all because he had actually lost consciousness right after they had come all over him.

Catching his breath and smiling that breathtaking smile, Ventus stretched an arm over Cloud's body and brushed Roxas's hair out of his eyes, delighting in the way Roxas still managed to be bashful and blush, even after all they had done together.

"This was your idea?" Ventus asked, breathlessly, and in a very scratchy voice.

Roxas smiled brightly and nodded, slowly and weakly, his face resting on Cloud's chest, not so far from Ventus, who was comfortable on the eldest blonde's abs.

"You're a genius." Ventus breathed, intertwining his fingers with his twin's and humming in approval when Roxas kissed his knuckles.

Roxas was smiling so widely now, despite the hazy, tired look taking over his eyes as he stared adoringly at Ventus, who really, had repeatedly proved himself to be absolutely perfect.

**SWITCHY**

After regrouping, showering, and then catching some short naps, they were having dinner.

Vanitas had outdone himself again: managing to create a different plate of beautiful, orgasmic food for each person at the table.

For Sora, angel hair pasta with Vani's own homemade sauce, rife with fresh vegetables, served with Vani's special lemon grilled chicken.

For Ventus, wild Alaskan salmon seasoned with several fresh herbs, served with Vani's special what-the-heck-did-you-put-in-this-fried-rice with a side of steamed asparagus.

For Roxas, boneless, tender ribs served with Vani's bacon-cheese-chives-sour cream-potato-mash and a hearty helping of fresh vegetables.

And for himself, Vanitas made his favorite: a good, meaty, bloody steak served with diced and seasoned potatoes mixed with fresh veggies.

"There's nothing like good food after good sex." Roxas sighed, savoring the mash Vanitas had made for him.

"Nothing like _orgasmic_ food after _mind blowing_ sex." Ventus corrected, his hand stuck to his twin's like glue as he chewed blissfully on his salmon. "Really, Van. You're too good at both. Not that I would know from experience." He eyed Sora meaningfully.

Vanitas smirked devilishly, silently accepting the compliment from his best friend.

Sora nodded vigorously in agreement, blushing just a little as he looked adoringly at his boyfriend.

"So, where's Cloud?" Vanitas asked, smirking widely as the blondes at the table blushed in unison.

"He's uh—he's resting." Roxas squeaked before stuffing his face.

Ventus was momentarily distracted by the memory of leaving Cloud on his bed, covered in cum, but under a warm blanket.

"So, how did things go with Riku?" Ventus shot back.

Sora blushed and starting slurping his pasta loudly, while Vanitas chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm afraid we've ruined him for girls. And maybe all other men. You should've heard him beg!"

Ventus and Vanitas snickered, obviously enjoying the crude table talk, while Sora and Roxas blushed and chewed their food quietly, silently reliving their latest sexual escapades.

Ventus and Vanitas exchanged a meaningful look.

"You know, threesomes are fun and all…" Ventus began, eying Roxas with heat in his eyes.

"But a foursome sounds much more…_exciting_." Vanitas finished, already beginning to rise and move towards Sora.

Both boys in question paled considerably, before bolting out of the room.

When Roxas finally came out of hiding in the dark corners of the estate, it was to say good night to Cloud.

The older blonde had showered, and was looking extremely satisfied. They asked him to spend the night, and with a beautiful laugh and a shake of his head, Cloud refused the invitation, insisting that he actually needed to _rest_ and that wouldn't happen with the twins around.

So the twins saw him off, watching that hot, hard body mount Fenrir and ride off into the night.

They passed Vanitas and Sora on the way back to their room; Vanitas sticking to tradition and fucking Sora senseless in the middle of the hallway.

Ventus laughed, Roxas blushed.

Once they were under the covers, Roxas shimmied right up against his twin, giving just as much warmth as he was taking. Kissing his twin chastely on the lips, Roxas sighed and wound his arms around his brother, before tucking his head under Ven's chin.

"Love you." Ven breathed, pulling Roxas closer still.

"Love you." Roxas breathed back, trying to sink into his twin's body.

Without much prompting, Roxas's mind raced through everything—all the pain, all the sadness—all the nightmares. But then it came to a screeching halt at the sight of Ventus's smile.

Feeling the fleeting distress from his brother, Ventus lifted Roxas's chin to look him in the eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Offering a small, genuine smile, Roxas nodded.

Ventus looked softly at him, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you, Roxas."

Roxas's chest ached and burst at the sound of those words—echoing from his first night with his brother. His birthmark was tingling—a warmth flooding over it like never before.

Returning the sentiment, Roxas looked at the person he loved the most and said,

"Thank you Ventus."

**I just freakin died. I thought this would never end. I hope it's not a screeching halt kind of end. I tried to ease it in…please review! And message me for some requests for one shots for a pairing. I'll do my best to fulfill them!**


End file.
